As I Watch you from a Distance
by Nadachi-chan
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru were friends since childhood when they drifted apart though, Kaoru is in love with him. They were still in high school when their parents decided to marry them all of a sudden. What if Kenshin already has Tomoe? AU.KK. PARTIALLY EDITED
1. Prologue: Meeting for the First Time

**As I watch You from A Distance**

**Hikari**

Donna toki date

Tada hitori de

Unmei wasurete

Ikite kita no ni

Totsuzen no hikari no nake

mega sameru

Mayonaka ni

Donna toki date

Zutto futari de

Donna toki date

Soba ni iru kara

Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi

o mitsukeru

Mayonaki no

--

**Light**

No matter what the time

I'm just alone

Destiny forgotten,

Eveb though I kept going

Inside of the sudden light I awaken

In the middle of the night

No matter what the time

We'll always be together

No matter what the time

Because you're by my side

The light known as "you" finds me

In the middle of the night

Hikari;Light- Utada Hikaru

* * *

**----Prologue---**

_It was raining that night. I was sitting by the window, as I always have been, staring at the streets surrounded by darkness that seems to block my view to see what's going on outside. Actually there was nothing really out there to see. _

_Suddenly, a flash of light came tearing through the night followed by a silent roar of an engine from a distance. My eyes automatically followed a black car running from across the street as it sped through the rainy night and came to halt in front of a huge house across our own. _

"_Okaasan, okaasan(Mother, mother)" I called out to my mother who is sitting on a couch nearby. "There are people at the empty house."_

_Mother placed down the book she is reading on a table and stood up. "Kaoru-chan, are you sure?" She sat down beside me and looked out the window to see for herself._

_I did not answer as I continued to watch the scene as four figures stepped out of the vehicle. Two of them seemed like adults while the other two were children like me._

"_Kojiro! Kojiro!" My mother called my father as she stood up and took two huge umbrellas from the rack by the front door. "They are here. Hurry! We need to welcome them."_

_There were hurried footsteps behind me and father placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. "Kaoru, let's go and meet our new neighbors."_

_Mother and I shared an umbrella as the three of us went out of the house and walked towards the house across the street, despite the rain that is continually pouring down over our umbrellas. _

"_Okaasan, do you know our new neighbors?" I asked her, clutching her hand tightly._

"_Yes sweetie. They are very good friends of otousan(father) and mine," Mother answered._

_We stopped right outside their gate and Father rang the doorbell twice. We need not to wait because two of them, a male adult and a young boy were still outside bringing out some of their stuff from their car. _

"_Reiko! Kojiro! I'm so glad to see you!" The man cried in delight as he hurried over to us and opened their gate so we could enter. As soon as we stepped in, he hugged my father and gave a bow to my mother. He led us across their long driveway and ushered us under their front porch. My mother and father placed down the umbrellas and placed it on one side to let it dry. The little boy whom he was with stopped what he was doing and looked at us strangely._

"_We're glad to see you too Seijiro," My father said in return. "We came here to say hello and to welcome you. It has been a long time since we last saw each other. Where is Okon and Akira?"_

"_Oh the two of them went inside the house to fix our things. You haven't met our youngest right? He lightly pushed the boy beside him to our direction. "This is our youngest boy Kenshin, he is now five years old. Akira, on the other hand, is already eleven. _

_Kenshin looked at us uncertainly, not knowing if he should approach us or not. _

_Uncle Seijiro laughed a little. "Go on Kenshin. They are otousan's friends. Say hello." He looked at my parents. "He is a bit shy."_

"_It's ok," Mother said. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "We would like to introduce our daughter. Her name is Kaoru and she's five like Kenshin."_

"_Kaoru-chan, why don't you say hello to Kenshin?" Father suggested giving me an encouraging nod. _

_I looked at Kenshin for a while then greeted him just as my father said. "Hello Kenshin."_

_He did not greet me back but just looked at me as he clutched his father's hand tighter. _

_I shifted my glance to my mother to see if I've done the right thing. _

_Mother gave me an assuring smile. "He's just shy sweetie. _

_Looking back at Kenshin, I prayed that someday this little boy would become my friend so that I will finally have someone to play with… or simply someone to share my life with…_

* * *

-----------

**AN. **Minna-san! Whew! It's been a long long time since I've last posted. Actually this is my second story. So what do you think so far? This is just the beginning. I hope all of you would like it! I really would appreciate it if you leave your review. Please tell me what you think! Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 1: The Sombody and the Nobody

**---Chapter One: The Somebody and the Nobody---**

Kamiya Kojiro and Reiko, Himura Seijiro and Okon. My parents and Kenshin's parents have always been friends ever since their high school days. I learned eventually that Seijiro-jisan and Okon-basan (Uncle Hiko and Aunt Okon) were betrothed when they were still in high school. Right after high school, Okon-basan got pregnant so they decided to get married right away. Right after college, the two moved out of Kyoto and took a shot at living somewhere in the island of Hokkaido and since then, both them and my parents haven't seen each other until that rainy night.

Since our parents are best friends and we live right across each other's houses, one might think that Kenshin and I would have been the best of friends. However, that wasn't what happened… Himura Kenshin and I, we are worlds apart. We belong to different crowds, we are completely two different persons and we exist in two different worlds that don't coexist.

You cannot say that is was for the lack of trying on my part. Ever since our first meeting, I have always tried to approach him, asking him to play with me, offering him some food, and all those childish activities. I guess for the first few years it worked and you can somehow call us "friends" during our grade school years. He was always the shy one and I was always the one who would take the initiative. We would often go to school and come home together after. We often visit each other's houses and play for hours. Back then, you can say we were happy together…

However, when junior high school came, everything changed. We suddenly stopped speaking to each other and went our own separate ways. From a very shy boy, a whole new different person emerged. He became handsome, cool, distant and extremely popular in school. The present captain of the Kendo team (despite his still being a 2nd year high school student) can be hardly seen unaccompanied and the whole school worships the very ground he is walking on and all the girls are sending tons of love notes in his shoe locker, trying to win his attention and hopefully someday his attention. In the simplest of terms, he is a very big somebody.

While me? From a very approaching and friendly girl, I became the exact opposite. Compared to Kenshin, I'm an introvert, shy and a geeky nobody. I'm the exact opposite of Kenshin, very few people wanted to be with me and I don't even know if Kenshin himself remembers if I exist. Probably he does but he barely acknowledges my existence. I can practically count with my fingers how many times he has spoken with me in junior high. It's like suddenly; we don't know each other… at all.

You might be wondering, why in the world should I care? So what if Kenshin is the most popular guy and he doesn't give a damn about me? I can answer you in three small words: I like Kenshin.

Once again, for as long as I can remember, I sat by the window overlooking the Himura house, waiting for him to go out for school. It has always been like this, at exactly 7am in the morning he would go out of the door with his school bag in one hand and an apple in another. His gorgeous long red hair that is tied in his usual ponytail, swaying lightly as he sauntered slowly from their front door to the gate, he will walk as if he doesn't have a care in the world. Then he would lean back on their gate as he waits for his friends to arrive. While he waits, he would polish his apple to his black school uniform (black pants, white polo shirt and black coat with the school emblem on the right chest part) that suits him perfectly and eat it as if it is the most delicious food in the world.

Just as he is about to finish his apple, a silver BMW convertible would pull up bearing Kenshin's best friend Shinomori Aoshi a senior student in our class and co-captain of the kendo team along with his friend. Kenshin would push himself against the gate and toss his bag inside the car with a smile. And then the car would speed off once again, ending my morning watch for the day.

Every morning, every school day, it has always been like this…

"Kaoru! We will leave in five minutes. Please get ready," Mother said as she descended down the stairs.

"Hai, okaasan," I replied. I took one last glance at the window and stood up from my seat. I grabbed my schoolbag from a nearby table and checked myself at the mirror once again.

Plain and boring shoulder-length black hair that is always tied in a pony tail, check. Glasses, check. Clean pale face, check. Neat and proper uniform, check (white long sleeves, black vest with the school emblem on the right chest part and black skirt), check. Nothing seems to be out of place, everything is still the same. I guess I'm on for another day.

-----

"Kaoru, how come Kenshin-kun doesn't ride with us to school?" my father asked.

I scanned my eyes through my homework, checking if there are mistakes that I have overlooked. "Kenshin goes to school with his friends otousan."

This is another part of my daily routine. My father, sometimes with my mother, drops me off to school before going to work. Father owns a very big telecommunications company and an information technology business. Right now, he is the CEO of both corporations and is a very busy man. My mother, on the other hand, belongs to the board of directors and occasionally goes to the Kamiya office to attend the board meetings and stuff. So I guess I can say my family is kind of well off, actually we're plenty well off and partly, you can attribute that to why I have a non-existent social life. My parents hardly allow me to go out of the house, preferring that they will drop me off to school every morning and have me fetched by the driver every afternoon. Along with that, I always stay at home during vacations and weekends because they discourage me to go out during those times. When I was younger, I remember asking them why I'm not allowed to go out unlike Kenshin and Akira, the Himura's eldest child, whom I can see through the window are always going out with their friends.

"_Because you are a girl sweetie. You are more prone to danger than Kenshin and Akira who are both males. You might get kidnapped, you might get robbed, you might…"_

Yeah right. I don't think their protectiveness of me is the only reason why they are doing this. My father has trained me in kendo and my knowledge is enough for me to defend myself in times of trouble. Part, or majority, of the reason is they don't want me to get mixed up with the wrong kind of people.

"But you and Kenshin are friends right? Why don't you invite him to join us sometime?" Father suggested. He always has this notion that his best friend's youngest son is my very good friend. I hate to disappoint them so I kind of concealed my true relationship to Kenshin and let him think what he wants to think.

"I'll try to invite him Otousan; however, I'm not sure if he'll agree," I lied having no intentions to mention or approach Kenshin about this. I was saved from producing more of my bluffs as the car skidded to a stop in front of the school. I immediately scrambled out to evade further more questions for they might notice my uneasiness with the topic. "I'll just see you at home later otousan, okaasan.

"Ok Kaoru-chan, have fun in school," Mother said and waved at me as the car went on its way.

I sighed as I watched the car leave and disappear from my sight. I can't believe that just told my parents that I'd try to invite Kenshin, the most popular and gorgeous guy, to go to school with plain old me sometimes. That is synonymous to telling my mom that I'm the most beautiful and popular girl in school. '_That would be the day when the world will turn upside down.' _What a very bizarre thought.

Turning on my heels, I faced the school and breathed in deeply, mentally preparing myself for another hard day at school. Once again I saw the long cemented walkway leading to a three-storey white building with a grotesque fountain in front. This is my school, Hanasaka Private High, one of Kyoto's most prestigious high schools. It's quality of education is well-known throughout the entire country; however, only few students seem to appreciate that high esteem. Most of the students here are occupied with nonsense things such as fuss over their juvenile and loveless relationships and live a happy-go-lucky life. These are some of the activities that make a student popular in our school. Himura Kenshin is the most popular guy in our school; you do the logic.

My first stop for the day—my shoe locker. As I approached it, I can see my one and only true friend in this school, Makimachi Misao waiting for me to arrive. She smiled and waved at me as she saw me coming.

"Ohayou Kaoru-chan," She greeted

"Ohayou," I replied. I opened my locker and pulled out my shoes. To my dismay, several crumpled papers fell on the ground. I immediately crouched down to pick them up.

"Not again! Why are they always doing this to you?" Misao sat down to help me pick up.

This happens almost every morning, a bunch of jerks would place crumpled papers inside my locker as a way of making fun of me and make me feel miserable. They have always been acting this way towards me, ever since high school started. That is why sometimes, no many times, I can't help but wish for high school to immediately end. Unfortunately, I still have to wait for almost two years for that to happen because I'm only in my junior year and would not graduate until next year. I immediately stuffed the crumpled papers inside my schoolbag, trying hard not to feel so frustrated.

Neither of us said anything as we quietly marched towards our classroom. Upon entering the classroom, we greeted some of our classmates who are already there. As always, I went straight to my desk, which is situated in the farthest of the second row exactly beside the window overlooking the open basketball court below. It is still quite early, that is why many boys are still playing basketball down below. Most of the boys playing are the most popular boys in school; this is the reason why many of my girl classmates are hanging out this early beside this particular window—to feast on the gorgeous scene below.

"Isn't Himura-san the cutest?" one the girls watching uttered.

"Oh, definitely," one agreed immediately.

Now, do I need to mention that one of the boys playing are Kenshin and four of his other friends namely Aoshi Shinomori, Shishio Makoto, Sawagejou Cho and Uunoma Usui. Gosh, those guys have always been a mean bunch to me all throughout high school, except for Kenshin (and Aoshi) who instead of picking up on me chose to ignore me completely. Big difference. But I still like him anyway… What a stupid heart I have.

My eyes followed Kenshin as he stole the ball from his opponent and raced towards their side of the court. One guy attempted to block him but Kenshin did a fake, went past him and did a lay-up flawlessly. Several of the girls beside me cheered as Kenshin did the shot and that got his attention and caused him to look up in our direction.

Our gazes connected for a moment making me feel embarrassed for being caught looking at him. I averted my gaze immediately and looked down at my hands feeling a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Go Himura-san! You're the best!"

Stupid stupid Kaoru, why do I need to feel shy for being caught looking, its no as if I'm the only one. There are about a dozen girls beside who are not feeling the least bit of shyness._ 'You only made yourself more obvious'_

Maybe it's because I'm different compared to these girls beside me. It's like instinct for me to look away whenever I'm caught looking because I've been watching Kenshin not only in school like this but also at home for the longest time. I've always been the girl who is watching him through the window. I don't know if that makes me any better or any worse than these girls.

"Look Tomoe! It's your boyfriend, showing off again," Komagata Yumi's voice suddenly appeared in the background making me break from my thoughts and look in front at the crowd before me. There in front of me stood Komagata Yumi and Honjou Kamatari, two of the most popular (and meanest in my opinion) girls in junior year. Along with them is the luckiest girl in the world, Yukishiro Tomoe, Kenshin's girlfriend.

Yukishiro Tomoe is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever known in my life. If I were asked to describe her in simple words, I'd say that she is 'almost perfect'. She has this long black hair that she always keeps hanging around her shoulders, round black eyes, perfect complexion, radiant smile and has a nice personality to boot. But if I were to describe her honestly right at this very moment, I would say that she is the luckiest and happiest girl that I would always be envious of because Himura Kenshin is in love with her.

"Hey Kamiya, looking boring again, how was your weekend? Did you have fun doing all of our assignments?" Yumi asked, towering over me with her hands on her hips and with a cruel smile on her face. At the corner of my eye, I can see Kamatari and Tomoe looking at me.

"Ano…" I was really hoping that the morning would pass peacefully without me encountering these girls; however, I will always be unlucky with that wish. I gripped my notebook tightly, not knowing what to respond to Yumi.

Kamatari came forward and snatched my notebook from my grasp. She flipped it open and scanned through the pages. "It's all here Yumi. All nicely done and complete."

Yumi smiled as she patted me on my shoulder. "You really are a great help to us Kamiya. If this keeps up, who knows, we might treat you better sooner or later. We'll return your notebook later after we have finished copying it." She turned on her heels and headed to her desk followed by Kamatari who is already clutching her own notebook and pen, eager to copy my assignment.

Tomoe's gaze lingered on my direction, making me look up and stare back at her. Among the three of them, Tomoe is always the quiet and passive one and is not really doing anything to harm me. Well, just like Kenshin, she's not doing anything either so it seems like they really are perfect for each other.

The bell rang suddenly signaling the start of today's activities. I placed my elbow on my desk and leaned my forehead on my hand. The morning hasn't even began yet and for the second time this day I'm once again feeling sorry for myself. _'I'm such a loser.'_

------

Ever since I was a child, spring is always my favorite season. I always love to watch the Sakura trees because they seem so beautiful and never fail to give me a peaceful mind.

It's already lunchtime and I'm outside the school building sitting beside my favorite spot, under a Sakura tree near the school gymnasium. Usually every lunch, I am with Misao on this spot, eating lunch and chatting endlessly about anything whether it is senseless or not. However, She needs to rush her English paper so I'm here all alone with my thoughts.

'_Why am I such loser? Why can't I fight for myself?'_ I asked slowly eating my food, watching the soft falling of the sakura petals. Misao said that the reason why they continue picking on me is because I let them. But how should I stop them? Not to mention that Yumi is the granddaughter of the owner of this school, I'm afraid that if I retaliate, their treatment could get worse and would probably get me kicked out of the school. If that happens, my parents would get devastated and I don't want that to happen. Not only that but they could also harm Misao which I couldn't bear to happen. Besides, I just want to live a very simple life and not get things complicated. Two years is not a long way to go, high school would be ending soon and I won't encounter those mean people again, well except for Kenshin who is just living right across the street.

Why do I like Himura Kenshin? I guess it's because I have always known him ever since I was a child and I know that he is genuinely a good person. Even though we were distant, he was very kind to me back then. In contrast to his shallow friends who don't really take things seriously, Kenshin is a very deep person and I had known that when we were still children.

Suddenly there were the sounds of footsteps nearby, making me break free from my thoughts. It is strange because nobody really comes here except Kasumi and me. I looked at my side to see who is coming and I thought my heart has stopped beating when I saw the person I've been thinking about walking towards my direction with Tomoe on his side.

Before I was able to stand up and slip away without being noticed by the couple, they spotted me just seconds after I saw them.

Tomoe looked surprised as she saw me sitting under the tree. "Kamiya-san."

I stood up and slightly bowed my head in greeting. "Konnichi wa(Good Afternoon/Hello) Yukishiro-san, Himura-san."

Kenshin didn't say anything but acknowledged my greeting by slightly bowing in return.

"Did we bother you? I'm sorry we didn't know that you were here," Tomoe apologized tugging Kenshin's arm steering him to a different direction. "We would leave you then Kamiya-san."

I felt a pain in my heart as I see Kenshin and Tomoe so close together but ignored it and gave them a smile. "No, no. Ano… I was just about to leave so you stay here and don't mind me." _'Just as you always do.' _I bent down and picked up my bento box and my book and walked towards the building not wanting to look back at the couple. The wind was softly blowing as I headed towards the school, the sakura petals dancing with the breeze. I wished to have enjoyed this peaceful moment alone but I can't deny these two the very romantic scenery.

"Kamiya-san!" I heard Tomoe called out.

I stopped on my tracks and with a smile glued on my face I looked back.

Tomoe surprised me by bowing and muttered, "Gomen nasai(I'm sorry). I'm sorry for the way my friends are treating you."

I was shocked and speechless for a moment, as I did nothing but stare at her. My glance briefly fleeted towards Kenshin and he seems to be surprised as I do for his violet eyes are looking at his girlfriend in surprise. Once again I have proven that Tomoe is an almost perfect person because she is very to apologize in behalf of her friends though she is not really doing anything bad to me. It is no wonder why Kenshin is crazy about this girl. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. I'm fine, really." Now I was able to give her a genuine smile. "Yukishiro-san, arigatou gozaimasu." I turned my back on them once again and walked towards the school building feeling lighter but sadder than usual. Now I know that there is absolutely no way Kenshin would let go of a girl like Tomoe… They seem so perfect for each other; both are good-looking, intelligent and kind. More than that, the two belong to the same world wherein both of them are a Somebody…


	3. Chapter 2: The Car Rides to School and E...

Author's notes: By the way before I forget, RK is not mine! Usual disclaimers apply..

**---Chapter 2: The Car Rides to School and Encounters with Kenshin---**

It has been a week since Tomoe apologized to me. As I expected, nothing has changed and Yumi and Kamatari still bully me. However, whenever I see Tomoe, I don't feel as hostile towards her as I have felt before. Sometimes, I would even smile at her and she would smile back at me. It's good to know that not all of the popular people in school are mean and superficial. Although I don't want to be a hypocrite and I will admit that I'm feeling envious more than ever. How can one girl have everything?

It's morning once again and I'm right beside the front window, waiting for Kenshin to come out of his house. I watched him as he went out of the door with his school bag at his right hand and no apple this time. He sauntered in his usual fashion from their front door towards their gate but I was surprised when he didn't stop walking when he reached the gate. He continued walking and stopped at the edge of the pavement and looked at his left and right before crossing the street.

I took a step backwards as I realized what is happening in front of me. If my eyes are not deceiving me, it seems like Kenshin is… coming here? But why? How can that happen? I immediately went towards the mirror to see what I looked like at this very moment. I see that I looked like my plain self but I smoothed my hair and adjusted my glasses trying to look a little better. Why in the world am I bothering? It's not as if I can look better.

My heart beat faster as I heard our doorbell ring. He really came here. "I'll get that!" I called out trying to sound normal. I marched towards the door and took a deep breath before opening the door. I acted slightly surprised when I came face to face with Kenshin, my eyes meeting his violet ones. "Himura-san, what are you doing here?"

He gave a smile as he slightly bowed. "Ohayou gozaimasu(Good morning). Kamiya-san."

"Kaoru-chan, is that Kenshin-kun?" My father asked as he descended down the stairs.

My father expecting Kenshin? "Hai, otousan." I stepped away from the door to give our guest space to enter. "Please come in." He was quite close to me when he entered so I was able to smell his cologne. He smells really good.

"Kojiro-jisan, ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ah, Ohayou Kenshin-kun. It's good that you can ride with us to school today," My father said as he faced the mirror and arranged his necktie.

I felt the color drained out of my face as I heard what my father said. _'Kenshin is riding with us to school? Since when? How did this happen?'_ "Huh?"

My father turned to me as he gave me a smile. "I suggested to Hiko to let Kenshin ride with us to school everyday. It can save gas since the two of you are going the same way anyway."

I looked at Kenshin, unable to hide my shock. "But aren't you always going to school with Shinomori-san?"

"Aoshi's car got broken so he has to ride with his dad to school. Our house is out of the way so I think it's better of I ride with you instead. Besides my father already agreed on my behalf," Kenshin explained.

"Kaoru, are you ready now, your okaasan is not coming with us, she went our early with Kenshin's mother," Father said grabbing his suitcase from the couch.

My head is spinning as I digested what just happened. Kenshin would be riding with me everyday to school? "Ano, I forgot something from my room. I'll just get it," I lied. I ran upstairs and rushed to my room sitting on my bed as I entered it. _'Oh no. What would happen now? My parents might know that Kenshin and I are not really friends and they might learn that I'm being bullied in school.'_

I stood up taking deep breaths to calm myself. I can't do anything about it anyway; I just have to accept things as they happen. I grabbed a pen from my drawer as I left my room and rushed downstairs. I gave a big smile as I approached the two men. "I left my lucky pen." I held up my pen for them to see.

"Lucky pen? Anyway the car is now ready and waiting for us outside," Father said. Then the three of us went outside and entered our car. Father sat in front beside the driver while Kenshin and I sat at the back. I was so frigid on my seat that Kenshin must be thinking what a weird girl I am.

"So how is school for the two of you?" Father asked, attempting to make a conversation. "You two are not having a hard time are you? No one is trying to make your lives miserable in school?"

"Of course not Otousan, everything is fine in school," I was quick to react, not wanting to give Kenshin a chance to speak in my behalf. I don't want my parents to know my situation in school; as I have said earlier, I don't want any trouble. "Actually I'm really loving high school, the teachers and my classmates are great and everything is a lot of fun, ne Kenshin-san?"

Kenshin looked at me oddly definitely surprised by what I said about school being fun.

I glared at him to not contradict what I told my father and gave him a look that says, "Just play along". He should be thankful that I did not tell my parents that it is his crowd that is giving me a hard time. Otherwise, my parents will tell the Himuras and his parents will have his head.

"Aa, school is definitely… interesting," he replied still giving me that same look his hand reaching up to his face to rub his cross-scared left cheek.

"I'm glad then. It's nice to know that the two of you are having fun during high school; you know; high school is the best time for us. The four of us met and fell in love during high school. Our most memorable memories happened during high school," my father gave a sigh as if he is reminiscing about their past. "I hope you two would have the same experience."

I cast a brief glance at Kenshin and averted my gaze outside the car. He is definitely experiencing it, I on the other hand… Silence enveloped the car as my father, Kenshin and I did not say anything further. I just continued to stare outside, very aware that the boy I like is right next to me. Although it feels very uncomfortable, I really wish this moment would last a little longer. Let me pretend that we are going to school together as very good friends… or better yet as something more…

But before I knew it, the ride is soon over and the car pulled to a stop as we reached the school gates. I bid my father good-bye as I slid off from my seat and stepped outside the car. Kenshin and I stood side by side as we watched the car go away.

"Himura-san, I'll go ahead now, ja ne(see you)," I told him and turned my back on him as I went towards the school.

"You didn't tell them, did you? That you're not being treated nicely in school?" he suddenly said out of nowhere.

I turned around to look at him and I noticed he is giving me a very probing look and I could feel myself drowning at his stare. _'His eyes are really beautiful.'_ "What's it to you?" I bit out quite harshly not trying to let him notice how mesmerized I am with him. Besides, how dare he ask me that when he is part of that group who is "not treating" me nicely?

"Why didn't you tell them?" He inquired further not wanting to be left unanswered. He placed a hand inside his pocket and stared elsewhere. It's pointless to argue with him because he is so persistent in having answers to his questions.

"I just don't want to concern them with such a small thing. It's not a big deal anyway," I just answered seeing that he would not let it go quickly. I turned on my heel again, intending to leave when he called me out once again.

"What else should I know? I don't want to blab anything to your parents that you don't want them to know."

I stopped on my tracks as I remembered that there is still something that I need to tell him. _'Should I tell him that I pretended we are friends?' _I kept silent for a while contemplating whether I should tell him or not. It's kind of embarrassing to tell someone that you've been telling people that you are friends when you are not. Well, it's not as if I have a choice on the matter anyway. Without turning around and continued to face my back at him, I said, "Ano… I kind of told my parents that the two of us are very good friends. I don't want to disappoint them you know, they were expecting that since the four of them are best of friends. I hope you won't mind…"

"But aren't the two of us friends?"

Now where did that come from? Did I just hear Kenshin, the guy who ignored me for almost five years now, ask me if we are friends? "No, we're not friends," I said firmly then I ran away from him, not wanting this talk to go on further. I didn't even look back, I just ran and ran away from the guy who is always causing turmoil in my heart.

I directly went to the shoe locker to change my shoes. I was panting when I reached it and leaned my back on the cold metal for a while. Then I turned around to open my locker. I was expecting to find many crumpled papers again tucked inside my locker but to my surprise I didn't find any. The worse thing is that my shoe locker is completely empty. _'Damn, they took away my shoes.'_ I was looking around the floor when Kenshin came up behind me.

He went to his shoe locker, which is directly opposite mine, and changed his shoes. "Why aren't we friends Kamiya-san?" He asked, still not dropping the subject.

I gritted my teeth getting annoyed at his behavior. "How can we be friends when we don't even talk to each other?" I retorted, my attention focused on finding my missing shoes. Darn those jerks, someday they are going to pay.

"We're talking right now."

"That's not what I mean. We can't be friends, we're so formal with each other, Himura-SAN." I placed emphasis on pronouncing the –san to make my point clearer.

"Then I'm going to call you Kaoru-chan then."

I stopped what I'm doing and looked at him. He stood beside his locker looking straight at me casually as if we really are good buddies. What's with all these? Why is he suddenly acting like this, even insisting that we're friends? "Just by talking to me and calling me Kaoru-chan doesn't make us friends Himura-san. Friends don't ignore each other for years, friends stick with each other through thick and thin, friends know each other, friends share their memories together… friends don't leave each other in the dark Himura-san."

His face is very expressionless so I wasn't able to read his thoughts. I just gave him a resigned smile and resumed my task of looking for my shoes. I tiptoed and looked above the lockers to see if they put it up there. It's not there.

"What are you doing? Did you lose something?" He asked closing his locker door shut.

"Your friends took my shoes away," I said sinking down to the floor and buried my face in my hands. How on earth will I go to my classes now? They never let anyone in who hasn't worn the proper shoes.

I hear a locker door open and was shut once again. A moment later I felt Kenshin's presence in front of me so I opened my eyes to see what he is up to. He sat directly in front of me and is handing me a pair of white school shoes. "Here wear these instead until we find yours."

I looked from the shoes that look like my size then him. "Whose-- "

"They are Tomoe's. She always keeps spare shoes inside her locker. Go on, I'll tell her I took them."

What is Kenshin doing? Why is he suddenly so nice to me when he barely notices me the day before? Is there a hidden agenda behind all this? "Why are you doing this? It's your friends who did all this. You shouldn't be helping me at all."

He placed down the shoes beside my feet. "Boy, you sure are hard to help. First of all, I am not my friends and I do things because I want to do them. Secondly, I am still convinced that the two of us are friends," he answered nonchalantly as he stood up and left leaving me staring at him in disbelief.

This is one of the weirdest mornings in my life. Why did Kenshin help me? Why is he so convinced that we are still friends? I stood up and picked up the shoes that he left in front me. I might as well wear them for I don't want to miss my classes. Himura Kenshin surely never fails to leave me confused… all the time.

-------

The rest of the week passed by with much monotony and nothing eventful happened unlike Kenshin's odd behavior towards me last Monday. As I expected, everything reverted back to normal and during the rest of our car rides together every morning, only an exchange of small and meaningless chit chats would occur then the two of us would go our separate ways.

To say that I was disappointed is an understatement because I hoped after what happened that we would talk more frequently and become somewhat like friends, just as he told me he was convinced we were. Now it is Friday morning and we are walking side by side going to the shoe lockers, as if we did not go to school together. I looked at him and watched him as he talked on his cell phone his strides causing his hair to bounce lightly making me want to touch it because I want to feel if it is as soft as it looks like. He looks really handsome in the morning; no not just in the morning but he looks handsome all the time.

Suddenly, a small pain flashed through my heart as I looked at him intently. I hate him. Why did he have to talk to me last Monday and pretend to help me? Now he is ignoring me as if I'm invisible once again. I wanted to punch him in the head and ask him, 'Where is the friendship in all of these?' Once again just as before, he left me in the dark.

The morning passed by with the same events happening. It was fifth period when something humiliating happened once again. It was chemistry class and the whole class was doing an experiment when Yumi dropped a note to my direction just as Kusonoki-sensei, our terror chem. teacher passed by my way. I unfolded the letter and saw a ratty drawing of Kusonoki-sensei with his hair flying everywhere looking very funny and a note on the side of the drawing 'Beware, the freaky terror teacher is here to haunt you!'

Just as I was to crumple the paper and tuck it in my pocket, Kusonoki-sensei clutched the paper away from me and read it. Horrified, I watched as his face went from stern to an evil snarl. "What is the meaning of this Kamiya?"

The whole class turned to us as I said in a small voice. "No sir, it wasn't me, I didn't--"

"You didn't! How dare you bluff? You are caught red-handed!" He exploded throwing the paper on the floor. "You dare not listen to my discussion, insult me in my class and now attempt to give me a pathetic lie!" Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Yumi and Kamatari snickering quietly.

"Sensei, it wasn't Kaoru, I swear--" Misao tried to defend me.

"Don't defend your friend or you'll get in trouble as well Makimachi," Sensei warned as he averted his gaze back at me. "You, go out with a pail of water and stand there the whole period. I will give you an F for this experiment. I will also give you a detention later."

I heard snickers from almost everyone in the class as I went in front and got the pail near the door. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I went to a faucet inside the classroom and filled up the pail. Someone threw a piece of paper on me and saw that it was one of Kenshin's friends Makoto Shishio. I picked up the paper and threw it back at him feeling more humiliated than I ever felt.

"Kamiya! Get out!" Sensei bellowed once again.

Kenshin and Tomoe are just beside Shishio, not doing anything but fix their eyes on me as I picked up the pail of water. My eyes locked with Kenshin as I gave him a glare that says, _'Is this what friendship is all about?' _I left the room and stood beside the doorway my head hung low. I felt the tears suddenly threatening to come out of my eyes, teardrops landing on the water inside the pail creating ripples one by one. Just when is this going to end?

--------

"Kaoru-chan, are you ok?" Misao asked looking very concerned. It was the end of the sixth period and that means classes has also ended for the week. Everyone seems to be rejoicing for they are now free to go and do whatever they want for the weekend. Except for me… I am stuck in this school until I finished cleaning the whole chem. laboratory. That is what Kusonoki-sensei gave me as a detention for something that I did not do.

"I'm fine Misao, I will be able to finish cleaning in a jiffy," I told her flashing her my genki and determined smile, showing her that I'm fine.

Misao looked uncertain though. "I wish I could really help you clean the lab but I still have to go to the restaurant to work…"

Unlike my other classmates, Misao came from a slightly poor family and is just entering this school because of a scholarship. She has to work part time at a nearby restaurant, which her grandfather owned called The Aoiya, to be able to help her family with money. She is part of the reason why I don't want to get on Yumi's bad side because anytime, she can ask her grandfather to cut down Misao's scholarship and she won't be able to finish high school. I know because Yumi threatened me last year that she can do such a thing. "Misao, daijoubu(I'm okay). Don't worry about me." I said placing a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her once again. This time I think she was convinced already because she smiled in return and nodded.

As soon as my best friend and I parted ways, I went straight to the chemistry laboratory, wanting the task to be over and done with so I can go home already. I took a deep breath as I fixed my glasses on my face. "Yosh! This would be easy!" I took hold of the door handle and slid the door open.

My eyes widened as I saw someone inside the room, his back facing the door and looking outside the window. The breeze is flowing gently inside the room, softly blowing the curtains, covering the figure of the person once in a while, his hands inside his pocket, his red hair softly swaying with the wind and oblivious to me entering the room. He's got a faraway look in his beautiful violet eyes and his thoughts seem to be traveling elsewhere. He looks absolutely calm and peaceful and I can't help but just stand there and watch him. The things Kenshin can do to me… _'Please be calm my heart.'_

Then the moment was broken as he sensed another person inside the room and turned around to look at me. "Hey."

I snapped out of my daze, not wanting to be caught staring. "Himura-san, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to help you. Aren't you happy to see me Kaoru-chan?" He asked reverting back to the nickname he told me he would call me last Monday.

'_What the--?"_ Is he trying to play a game on me? I placed down my bag on a nearby table and marched towards the utility closet to get the cleaning materials. "Please go away Kamiya-san. I don't need your help."

He approached me and helped me take out the mop and a bucket out of the closet. "And why is that? I thought you'd be relieved that I would help you. And please Kaoru-chan call me Kenshin. There is no need for formalities between friends"

I glared at him once again as I snatched the mop away from his grip. "You're part of the reason why I'm doing this Himura-san."

He shrugged as he got a washcloth and wiped the blackboard clean. "I told you once and I'm telling you again. I'm not my friends. What they do is none of my concern and they act on their own volition. I do not control them you know."

I mopped the floor hard displacing my anger on cleaning. "Well you should have just joined them because ignoring me and letting them hurt me that way doesn't make you better than them. Why the hell are you doing this anyway?"

"Whoa, I didn't know you had fire in you. You are usually so quiet and I didn't think you can snap like that."

I reached for a washcloth and threw it directly at him. Too bad he was able to catch it and didn't land on his head. Why is he suddenly so annoying? Why did he suddenly approach me when I was so sure that he thinks I'm invisible? "Why don't you just leave me alone! Why are you suddenly like this? Go back to your stinking friends! You're not my friend Himura Kenshin! Don't act like you are one!" I was breathing hard as soon as I said that. What is wrong with me? Here the guy whom I have liked half of my life is in front of me saying that he is my friend while I'm openly rejecting him?

He didn't respond as he stared at me long and hard making me feel uncomfortable. Then he turned his back on me and resumed cleaning the blackboard, not saying another word.

Neither of us said anything anymore as we worked to finished cleaning the room.

I could feel the rapid pounding of my heart as I sneaked glances on his way. As usual, his face is expressionless so I can't gauge what he is feeling right now. Is he angry with me? I don't understand why I reacted like that. He was just trying to help and it's true that he did not cooperate with his friends in humiliating me. I was supposed to act composed and distant around him, not burst out and rage like a volcano. The things only Himura Kenshin can do to me…

-------

"Kaoru, Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas(What's wrong)?" My friend and my French teacher Yukishiro Enishi asked as he waved a hand in front of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and apologized. "Je suis navre (I'm terribly sorry).

It is Saturday morning and Enishi and I are inside our living room having our usual French classes. We've been having these sessions every weekend ever since high school started and I can proudly say that I can already talk in conversational French. When I was in junior high, I have asked my parents let someone teach me to study French because I have always been wanting to learn it ever since we visited France when I was still a 9 years old. Good thing my mother's friend's son lived in France for a while and is quite fluent in speaking the language, so she recommended Enishi to us.

Enishi spent his elementary days in France but returned to Japan because his family wanted him to spend his high school here. He is already 19 years old and has already graduated from high school but he still doesn't know if he wants to go back to France so he enrolled in Kyoto University instead and is still undecided on where he wants to stay.

What I can say about Enishi is he is really a very nice guy plus he is mature unlike the boys in my high school. It is very nice of him to spare three hours of his weekend mornings to teach me French.

You must have noticed by now that Enishi and Tomoe's surnames are similar. Both of their fathers are brothers so that makes the two of them cousins. Once I asked him about his relationship with Tomoe and he said that he is quite close with his cousin despite the feud that is going on between both of their fathers. That is why they don't talk or get to meet each other often because their two families are not on speaking terms. But that doesn't stop him from getting along well with his cousin. Personally, who wouldn't like Tomoe? Of course everyone will get along with her.

"Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave. Commencez Plutot par me dire ce qui ne va pas(Don't worry, it doesn't matter. Just start by telling me what's wrong)" He said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Non non(No no)," I replied shaking my head. "I'm fine. There is nothing bothering me Enishi-kun."

"You don't seem fine. You seem sad…Are you hurt? Dites-moi ou vous avez mal(Tell me where it hurts)" Enishi insisted his last sentence taking a slight teasing note. "I am your friend, right? You can tell me your problems you know."

"Not now Enishi-kun, I need to think first. I'll tell you once I sort things out. Gomen ne," I said giving him an apologetic smile.

Enishi stared at me for a while then gave my shoulder a friendly pat. "I know you would be fine. You're one of the strongest and smartest girls I know. Just remember that you can always count on me ok?"

'_Strong? If you only knew how weak I am,'_ I thought my eyes glancing at the house across the street.

After my outburst yesterday afternoon, Kenshin did not say another word to me all throughout our cleaning session. It was only when we were at the shoe lockers when he suddenly spoken, "Kaoru, why are you so angry at me?"

I wasn't able to answer his question. I didn't know until yesterday that I was indeed very very angry with Kenshin, an anger that is not caused by any of his present actions but goes deeper in the past. I only realized it now: even though I truly like Kenshin, I'm also angry with him, maybe even hate him. I hate him for leaving me and ignoring me all these years. I felt like a useless trash, cast aside by someone who is so important to me. I guess I haven't really forgiven him yet.

Now the question is: Do I still like him?

"Oui, bien sur(Yes of course)."

And that's what really frightens me. How can I like someone this much?

-------

"Can I borrow your English notebook?"

I tore my gaze away from the window and looked at Kenshin in disbelief. "Ara?"

"I said, can I borrow your notebook? I promise, I'm not going to copy your assignment. I just want to compare our answers."

"Oh come on Kaoru-chan, don't be selfish. Just lend Kenshin your notebook." Father backed him up oblivious to the tension between Kenshin and me.

"Fine," I said and tossed him my English notes.

Kenshin is so unpredictable. One minute he is so detached, then he is acting like we're buddies the next. It is Wednesday morning and Kenshin and I haven't really talked decently since Friday afternoon. I can't really tell if he's angry with me or not. He hasn't approach me except during the mornings when he goes with us to school. You can hardly count that as a conversation.

He returned my notes to me as soon as we arrived at the classroom and we went to our desks for classes are about to start. As I was scanning my notes, I was surprised to see a note written in a blank page.

Kaoru-chan

Please meet me at the cherry tree where we met last time.

I'll be waiting there the entire lunch period. I think we

really need to talk.

Kenshin-kun

I turned my head around to look at Kenshin and saw that he is talking to his girlfriend Tomoe. Then I glanced back at the letter to read his note once again. _'Now, what should I do?'_

* * *

AN.

Okay, I don't know if the French back there is accurate, I just took them from a French conversational book somewhere.

So what do You guys think? How do you like the story so far? Please leave me your reviews!


	4. Chapter 3: The Road to Starting Anew

**---Chapter 3: The Road to Starting Anew---**

It's lunchtime and I was sitting on my chair, gazing out the window. My eyes are focused on a sakura tree near the school gymnasium where a handsome guy is patiently waiting for someone to arrive.

I decided not to show up. Why? I guess I'm being a coward. I don't want confrontations and I don't want to indulge myself further into this stress. I just want to go back to the way things are before, peaceful, monotonous, uneventful and boring.

I know what I'm giving up by not showing in this meeting, a chance to be Kenshin's friend once again. A chance to talk, straighten things out and start anew. But I can't… I can't be friends with Kenshin.

Why?

Because I'm angry with him.

Why?

Because I don't want to get hurt.

Why?

Because I like him.

Maybe that's it, that's the major reason. I can't be friends with Kenshin because I like him for the longest time. I don't want to get too attached and indulge myself further to a deeper hurt. If we become friends again, we would get closer, and I might fall deeper despite the fact that he has someone he loves now. I don't want change to happen. I'm just contented with looking at him from a distance, just like this.

"Kaoru-chan, have you studied for finals already?" Misao asked as she indulged herself in some of my food inside my bento box. She loves my mother's cooking that is why I let her indulge herself on my lunch.

I shook my head. "Iie(No). But I'm planning on starting tonight. Finals is just two weeks away…" That's right, school would end in just three weeks, including the finals week, and summer is here once again. Only one more year to go before high school ends. "What about you? Have you started already?"

"Hai(Yes). I've been reviewing some of our English notes already. It's my least favorite subject of all," she replied. She really is aiming for a very high grade so that the school board would continue to give her the scholarship to continue in this school. "Have you decided which university you want to go in to?"

"Not really, but I think I'll just go for Kyoto University or any school here," I said. Honestly, I haven't actually thought about my future yet. All I know is I want to go out of high school as soon as possible but after that, what would happen next?

"What? You're not planning on going away for school?" Misao asked as she packed up her lunch box and rubbed her stomach, satisfied with what she ate.

Going away? Away from here? "I don't know. I have yet to discuss with my parents…" Knowing their over protectiveness, they would probably insist that I go to school here.

"Come on Kaoru-chan. You have to go for Toudai, that's where I want to go."

"Of course that's where you want to go. You want to become a doctor," I pointed out to Misao. Ever since she was young, she has already sketched out what she wants to do in life. She wants to graduate from high school here then go to Tokyo to finish her pre-med and med proper degree there. I have always been impressed by the way Misao handles her life, she seems so determined, so ready to face the big world… so unlike me.

"What do you want to become anyway?" She asked looking at me intently.

Ever since I was a child, I only had one dream. It started when my parents took me to a huge restaurant where every food seems delicious. After that, I have always been amazed by how foods and cakes are made. For the first time on my life, I said it out loud to someone. "I want to become a chef someday."

"Honto ni(Really)? Sugoi(Great)!" My genki friend went near me and gave me a huge hug. "You know, I can actually imagine you wearing the white chef suit and large white hat. You should go to a cooking school, or better yet, why don't you go to Europe where all the great cooks are?"

Europe? That's farther away than Tokyo. "I still don't know. I haven't thought about it yet."

"Well you really have to give it a thought. I think it's a good idea," Misao said standing up and went to the window. "Ara? Isn't that Himura-san on our usual spot?"

I looked down at my notebook and pretended to scan through my notes._ 'I can't believe he's still there. Lunchtime is almost over.' _"Anou… sou ka (Is that so)?

She nodded as she continued looking outside to watch the person who is waiting for me. "He's all alone. I wonder why he's not with Tomoe or his friends. They usually hung out at the cafeteria during lunch. Maybe Tomoe and him had a fight. What do you think?"

"I don't know, I shouldn't concern myself with their lives," I replied in an unconcerned tone but my eyes staring at the note he has written on my notebook. 'I'll be waiting there the entire lunch period…'

"I guess you're right," my best friend said and turned away from the window. "By the way, can we study together for the finals? I'm really having trouble with my English. Since you're such a genius in your languages, maybe you can help me out. What do you think? It would be a very fun study session!"

Maybe I shouldn't have stood him up. He just wanted to talk; maybe the two of us can work things out and become friends… He must be angry with me already by not showing up. I looked at the note again and read it for the nth time.

"Kaoru-chan?"

I stood up suddenly without any warning causing my friend to jump a little. "Misao-chan. I'll be going out for awhile." I ran out and headed towards the door when the bell suddenly rang signaling the end of lunch period. _'Wait. I need to go and see him.' _A lot of my classmates are already entering the classroom and sitting at their respective seats.

"Move over loser," Yumi demanded suddenly appearing in front of me with some of her friends behind her.

I realized that I'm blocking the doorway so I stepped away and let them pass through. I was about to go out, intending to wait for him outside the hall when our teacher came in.

"You're going somewhere Kamiya-san? You're going to have a quiz right now," Hatsumoto-sensei, our English teacher said.

The whole class groaned as soon as they heard that we're going to have a pop quiz.

I shook my head going back to my seat. I shifted my gaze outside and saw Kenshin still standing there, looking up at the sakura petals his hand held out to catch the falling petals. Then he glanced at his watch and looked around the place as if he's looking for someone. I suddenly felt guilty. Because of me not showing up, he will miss the exam. _"Kenshin-kun, gomen ne (I'm sorry)'_

---------

Kenshin refused to look at me as soon as he stepped inside the classroom five minutes after the quiz. Hatsumoto was a little bit irritated but didn't give him punishment for being late because missing the quiz was bad enough. I tried to catch his eye as he passed by my desk because he is sitting 2 rows behind me, but he completely ignored me and sat on his chair. I felt really guilty. Kenshin, unlike his buddies cared a lot for his studies so he must be sorry that he missed our pop quiz.

"Stop thinking about it Kaoru! It's not your fault. You did not ask him to wait for you the whole lunch," I said to myself straightening on my bed. I started studying for our finals already and decided to take a break when the incident a while ago suddenly popped into my mind.

I was still trying to convince myself that I am not at fault when someone knocked at my door. "Kaoru-chan, dinner's ready."

"Hai(Yes), Okaasan." I responded getting up from my bed and went out of my room to join my parents for dinner.

As always, dinner passed by with my parents sharing what happened to their day and sharing whatever interesting situation that happened on their day. I just listened and ate quietly, not really wanting to say anything.

"Minako said that the place was really great and the beach is really beautiful," Mother said, telling what her friend, who recently went to Okinawa, related to her.

"Sou ka? Maybe we should go there sometime during the summer. Let's plan a trip with Seijiro and Okon, it's been a while since all of us had a vacation together," Father suggested.

"Yes that's a great idea! Don't you think so Kaoru-chan?"

"Huh? Yeah," I answered in a not-so-enthusiastic voice, not really caring if we go to a vacation or not.

"So, how was school?" My father finally asked me. Dinner never passes by without this question being brought up by either of my parents.

I suddenly thought of my conversation with Misao earlier about college. Maybe it's time to finally talk about this. School will end in less than 3 weeks. "Ano… Misao-chan and I were talking about going to college this lunch. She really wants to go to Toudai to take her pre-med and hopefully finishes her med school there."

"Misao is quite ambitious. But I'm sure she'll succeed," Father said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, I know that too," I placed down my chopsticks and took a deep breath. "She was asking me if we would try for Toudai together."

"Tokyo? That's far from here Kaoru-chan. You don't really need to go away for college you know. Kyoto University is not a bad university," Father immediately replied.

"Your father is right. We don't really think it's a great idea if you go away for college," Mother was quick to back up.

Just as I thought, they'd immediately rejected the idea. If they can't let me study in Tokyo which is just 2 hours away by train, what more Europe which is more than 10 hours away by plane. I guess I'll never get away from here. "Of course, I didn't say I would go away. We were just thinking, what if…"

"Besides it's more fun to stay here. I'm sure most of your classmates would go to Kyoto University. You'll get settled there immediately," Mother added giving me a smile. "I talked to Kamatari Kimiko the other day and said her daughter Kamatari Honjou is planning to go there with some of her friends. Aren't they your classmates?"

'_That's what I'm afraid of.' _Just when I thought high school is enough…

----------

"Kamiya-san, I was wondering if you are free on Friday afternoon. Maybe we can eat outside a have a chat. What do you say?"

I looked up surpised at Tomoe, who is standing beside my chair. It is Wednesday, one week after the day I stood Kenshin up during lunchtime and ever since then, he did not go to school with my father and me any longer. Otousan was quite disappointed but Kenshin told him that he needed to go to school earlier because of kendo practice, which I know is a complete lie because practices are usually after school. He just doesn't to ride to school with me.

Back to the present, am I hearing her correctly? "Tomorrow?"

Tomoe nodded with a smile. "Yes, it would be fun. Shinpai shinai de kudasai (Don't worry) I won't be bringing my friends along."

"Sure" I suddenly agreed without thinking at all. It is hard to say no to Hitomi when she is trying to be so nice to you. Then I remembered my parents don't usually allow me to go out. "Demo (But), I need to ask permission first. My parents are kind of strict."

"Tell them that Kenshin will tag along with us. Your parents trust him ne?"

"Himura-san? You mean he is coming along?" I asked in a very surprised tone. As far as I'm concerned, Kenshin is not speaking to me.

"Not yet but I will ask him," she answered as if she is very sure that Kenshin will say yes. "Let's meet at the front door at around 5pm then? I still need to go to the council office first because we have a meeting and Kenshin still has his kendo practice. Is it okay if you wait for us for awhile?"

For a while I was trying to fight the urge to say no. I really didn't want to face Kenshin right now. Even though he comes tomorrow, he would just probably ignore me the whole time. However, Tomoe seems so persistent so it's really hard to decline. "Sure, that'll be fine."

"That's great then. Arigatou Kamiya-san." She gave me a small wave then went back to her desk, which is just beside her boyfriend's.

What does Tomoe want? First Kenshin, now her. Why are they approaching me all of a sudden?

My thoughts were interrupted when our adviser and homeroom teacher stepped inside the classroom signaling the beginning of classes. Everyone settled on his or her respective seats as Ichijo-san went in front and looked at all of us. "Ohayou gozaimasu minna. (Good morning everyone)

"Ohayou gozaimasu sensei!" The whole class greeted back as everyone stood up and gave the usual bow of respect.

As I sat down once again, I stole a brief glance at Kenshin who is quietly talking to Tomoe.

"Well, I have an announcement to make. As you all know, graduation is fast approaching for the upper batch and the usual graduation program would be given for them the day before." She paced in front, looking at the paper she is holding. "It seems like our class has to have a representative." She held the paper she is holding. "The principal wants us to have a musical presentation. Now, who wants to volunteer? Someone who can play an instrument or who can sing well."

The class suddenly burst into murmurs as to who should perform at that event. Every year, a program prepared by the first year and third year students, together with the faculty, is held the day before the seniors' graduation where the whole school and the parents of the seniors would watch the show so the show is quite important.

Misao suddenly stood up. "Kaoru can play the piano very well and she has a beautiful voice, I'm sure she can perform brilliantly."

Horrified, I stared at Misao who just gave me a wink. Yes, it's true that I play the piano well because I've been playing since I was a child but perform at the pre-grad show? My heart beat faster than usual as I thought of the crowd.

However, this can also be my chance to show everyone that I can be truly good at something… Playing the piano is one of my passions… Actually the idea doesn't sound so bad at all now that I think about it.

Ichijo-sensei turned to my direction. "Hontou ni? Do you want to try Kamiya-san?"

Before I had the chance to open my mouth and give her an answer, Kamatari interrupted me. "I don't think so Ichijo-sensei. Tomoe would be more qualified to perform because as we all know, Tomoe plays the violin very well and she is the lead violinist of the school band."

"Besides, Tomoe is much more confident, Kaoru would probably get scared of the crowd. You know how shy she is," Yumi added giving me a sneer.

Tomoe stood up. "No, why don't we try Kamiya-san. She might do a better job than me."

Then the class disrupted into a discussion on who would they want to play at the show.

Now more than ever, I want to play. I want to prove to everyone that I can do it. Why do they think so low of me and so incapable? I was about to speak out and tell sensei that I'm willing to do it when she asked everyone to keep quiet. "Let's just settle this via vote."

There and then, I knew that I lose.

----------

I looked at my watch as I sat on the stairs of our school main entrance. _'It's already 5:10, they should have been here ten minutes ago.' _

My parents immediately said yes when I asked them if I could eat out with Tomoe and Kenshin, they did not even hesitate one bit and they are saying that it is very nice that I will go out with Kenshin. It's funny because I'm not really going out with him, it was Tomoe that asked me and her boyfriend is just tagging along.

I can say that Kenshin really has my parents' trust, I just wonder why they really want me to be friends with him. Probably they want to see the same friendship that formed between them and his' parents. Sometimes I really find my parents weird.

Checking my wristwatch again, I sighed as I read. _'5:15'_.They are late and little voice in my head is starting to bug me, telling me that this is all probably a joke. I stood up as I looked back at the school doors and saw that there is no sign of Tomoe or Kenshin anywhere. The voice is getting louder and more convincing as I watched some students passed through the door and walked past me. I'm also feeling more and more conscious and embarrassed for I have been standing or sitting here for a very long time. I came early just in case Tomoe gets off her council meeting earlier than expected, it seems like I shouldn't have. _'Fine. If they are not yet here by 5:30, this is all a joke and I'm leaving!'_

Fortunately, they arrived a few minutes later apologizing for their tardiness.

"Kamiya-san, gomen ne. The council meeting took longer than I thought. Kenshin stayed behind to wait for me. I hope you did not get angry with me because we made you wait," Tomoe apologized as she took my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Oh, don't worry, I did not wait long," I found myself saying even though earlier I was formulating the lashing I was about to give them both. I glanced at Kenshin who looks fresh from his shower, looking good as usual, and is standing behind Tomoe. I gave him a smile. "Himura-san, konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa," he replied.

I looked at Tomoe. "So where are we going? Why did you ask me to meet you?"

To my utter surprise, she took Kenshin's hand and mine and linked them together. My eyes widened as I meet Kenshin's equally surprised violet eyes.

"You two should break whatever tension you have with each other and make up already, I know what happened last week. You two should not keep on avoiding each other," Tomoe explained withdrawing her hand from our linked hands.

On instinct, I tried to pull my hand away but Kenshin held onto it. "Tomoe is right." Kenshin's eyes remained fixed on mine and I saw the determination he had when he was trying to talk to me by the shoe lockers that first day. "I'm sorry for avoiding you; it's just that I don't know what to do with you anymore when I see that you are so sure that we can't be friends. When I asked you to meet me at the sakura tree, I really wanted to ask you why you are so angry with me."

I tried to pull my hand away again but he held onto it tighter. I stared at our linked hands contemplating whether I should stay or run away.

After a few moments, I looked at him finally wanting to ask him why was he bothering me since that first time he acted nice towards me in the shoe locker area. I wanted to get answers from him right now. I wanted to let him know how I felt. "Why are you suddenly acting friendly towards when you threw away our friendship and ignored me all throughout junior high until now? You can't just expect our relationship to go back to as they were, can you? You left me Kenshin." Without realizing it, I called him by is given name bare from all formalities...Kenshin.

Somehow it symbolizes how I'm making myself open and vulnerable to him right now.

We stared at each other for a long time, neither one of us saying anything. I looked deeply into his eyes and I was mesmerized and entranced, watching the play of emotions in his now expressive violet eyes. First confusion… then understanding… followed by guilt.

I felt my heart did a somersault as I realized I have never been this close to Kenshin for this long ever since we parted ways before junior high. Ever since I learned or admitted that I liked him, this is the first time for me to actually stare and drown myself into his eyes. _'He is so beautiful…'_

Suddenly the moment was broken when he let go of my hand and bowed lowly before me. I gasped as I took a step backwards.

"Gomen nasai. I'm not going to defend myself. I'm sorry I took our friendship for granted. I'm sorry for whatever harm I have caused you," he apologized sounding very sorry and very sincere.

How can Kenshin affect me like this? He ignored me for almost five years but with a single sincere apology, he took all of my anger away. "I'm not angry with you anymore Kenshin. You've apologized, that is all I need. It's all in the past now."

He straightened up and gave me one of his beautiful smiles. "Arigatou Kaoru-chan." His smile can be so contagious because the next moment, I can fell my face broke into a huge smile.

"Sugoi! (Wonderful)" Tomoe, whom I have forgotten is still beside us, exclaimed cheerfully. She reached out her hand and held Kenshin's. "Making up is one of the best feelings, ne?"

Feeling a small pain in my heart as I watched that simple gesture of affection, I whisked it away and said. "Demo… you still haven't answered my question, why are you two suddenly acting so nice to me? Doesn't your friends hate me?"

"All I can say is I feel that you are a wonderful person," Tomoe answered simply leaning her head against Kenshin's shoulder. "I don't care about my friends, all I know is I want to be friends with a wonderful person like you."

Even though Kenshin cannot be mine, at least I'm happy that it is Tomoe that he is spending his life with because I can feel too that she is a wonderful person.

* * *

AN: Please leave a review! It could help me write faster! 


	5. Chapter 4: My Moment with Kenshin

-** Chapter Four: My moment with Kenshin-**

Ever since that afternoon, Tomoe and I spent more time together. Yumi and Kamatari were angry at what happened but they soon stopped bothering me when Tomoe told them that she wants to be friends with me; that they should stop bullying me and just respect her decision. Tomoe really had the respect of both girls because they eventually stopped their teasing and somewhat acted 'civil' towards me, still cold but civil.

Two weeks are left before the end of classes and almost everyone is now concerned with the upcoming finals week. Misao was complaining that it is so hard to study for her right now because she is too busy with her work at the Aoiya. I feel kind of guilty because I wasn't able to study with her as often as I should have because I've been hanging out with Hitomi too.

"Shinpai shinai de kudasai (Don't worry) Kaoru-chan. I'm happy for you though. Your life isn't as tough anymore." Misao told me.

Actually that was true. For the past week, my school life was finally at peace. Nobody is making fun of me anymore and aside from that I have gained new friends; Kenshin and Tomoe. The two of them are really great people. Even though I like Kenshin, I'm happy for him. He has found the right girl in Tomoe.

It was Friday afternoon around 6pm, and I was planning to head straight home after studying with Misao for a while when I stopped by the comfort room in the faraway second floor. I was inside a cubicle when I heard the comfort room door open and then there were noises from the outside. Suddenly I heard a bang on my cubicle door that made me jump in surprise.

"Kaoru you bitch! You think you can stop us from ruining your life after having Tomoe at your side! Fat chance!" Yumi screamed from the outside. After that I heard the comfort room door slammed close once again.

I immediately went out and found the bag that I left besides the sink missing. I usually don't leave that there but it was 6pm already and not many people are left in the school so I figured I would be the only one using the cr. I shouldn't have done that.

I raced towards the door when I realized upon turning the knob that it is locked. I rotated the knob several times but the door did not budge. I banged my fist at the door. "Let me out! Let me out! Please! Help me!"

A very terrible panicky feeling rose inside my chest as I realized that no one would probably be hearing me because almost everyone left the school by now, even the maintenance staff. Besides this area is one of the least populated sites around school, even during daytime. Worst of all, school gates closed exactly at 6:30pm and students are prohibited from staying until that time in school. The principal would sanction anyone who is caught around the school grounds after 7pm. It is already 6:15pm.

I continued to bang my fist on the door but after about ten minutes of pleading and screaming, no help came. I usually have my mobile phone with me but it is inside the bag that those two took away from me. I have no way of contacting my parents and I might stay here a long time. They will absolutely get worried. I sank down to the floor and buried my head on my arms. What should I do now?

0----------

Three hours has passed by and no one still came. Even though the light is on, it is useless because no one would see the light outside. There are no windows in this comfort room, only an exhaust fan. This is ridiculous. Comfort rooms are supposed to have windows, how come this one doesn't have one?

I looked at my watch, it is already 9:30pm, I'm sure my parents are worried by now. I looked around the room and felt a chill run down towards my body as I remembered the ghost stories around our school that some students were talking about. Some of them were about ghosts lingering inside bathroom stalls ready to scare anyone who stays there until midnight. My heart started pounding triple time, as I suddenly felt very scared.

I hugged myself tighter and buried my face on my arms, as tears that I was holding back started to fall down from my eyes. I felt angry, scared, lonely and very helpless at the same time. Why do they have to do this to me? I have done nothing wrong to them. How can they be so cruel?

I don't want to look up anymore because I'm scared that I might see something scary. I just want everything to fade away. I wish this were just a dream; but it isn't. I wish I could just fall asleep; but I can't. I feel so awake and I'm hungry for I haven't eaten anything since lunch. I just want to go home; but I can't.

Who will come to rescue me? Probably no one, I will just stay inside here until tomorrow when a maintenance staff would find me. I can almost imagine the gossips that would spread. I will become a loser again…

Suddenly I heard footsteps from the outside. I immediately stood up and was about to pound my fist in the door when a scary thought flashed through my mind. What if the person on the other side is a ghost? Or worst a killer? What if instead of being saved I will lead myself to further danger? I don't know what to do anymore…

To my utter delight, a voice that was very familiar spoke from the other side. "Kaoru, are you in here?"

I was really crying when I answered him. "Kenshin? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. I was able to force out from Kamatari what happened when I saw her holding your mobile phone. I have it with me by the way. Now please, I will try to break through this door to let you out. Please stay back."

I stood back when I heard a sound coming from the doorknob; as if a thief was tampering it. Then I heard his body slamming against the door, attempting to open it by force now. After several tries, the door broke open and I saw him panting heavily from the effort he just exerted.

I was so relieved to see him that without thinking, I went to him, threw my arms around the neck of my savior, and gave him a tight hug. I was still crying and my body was still trembling when I told him over and over. "Arigatou Kenshin, arigatou."

"It's okay. Daijoubu (You're fine now)," he assured me lightly with his gentle voice, running his hand over my back, giving me all the comfort that he can give.

As I realized what I've been doing, I immediately pulled away feeling embarrassed. I stepped back almost one meter away from him and into the shadows, not wanting him to see the blush I'm sure is tainting my cheeks at this very moment. It is not everyday that a girl would just throw herself at you. I cleared my throat and asked him. "Kenshin, how did you find me?"

He placed finger over his lips, motioning me to keep silent. He looked around before answering me in a whisper. "Let's talk later, we should get out of here first. Even though this area is not part of the patrolling routine of the guards, we can't let our guard down. They might have heard the banging I made earlier. We don't want to get caught now, do we?"

Yes, now that there are two of us and we are of the opposite sex, they might accuse us of fooling around with each other inside the school building, if ever we get caught. I shivered at the thought. I gave him a nod not saying another word.

"Just stay close behind me," he whispered softly. Then we tiptoed across the very eerie and silent hallway, making the least sounds possible.

Following Kenshin in the deserted school hallways is really surreal. I have never thought that of all the people I have been thinking about earlier, he would be the person who would save me. He even risked getting caught, and is still risking right now, just to help me. I am very touched by what he is doing and I don't know how to thank him.

I feel like a foolish spy, as we stayed close by the walls and peeked at the corners first before we venture further to get out of the building. My heart is beating faster not just because I'm still afraid but due more to the fact that Kenshin is so close to me. I looked at his face and saw his expression full of focus and determination.

We went straight as we reached the stairs that would lead us to the first floor. I was about to head for the stairs when Kenshin held out his arm in front of me to stop me from walking. I looked at him confused but he stayed silent as if he is straining to listen to something that is hard to catch. That was when I heard some footsteps echoing followed by distant voices.

"Boy I can't wait to have a drink tonight."

"Oh yeah, I can practically taste them in my mouth." His companion answered.

Stopping for a moment, we listened to the conversation of two men. Then, there were flashes of light across the stairs and more footsteps signaled that the men started ascending the stairs, heading towards us. They must be the patrollers!

Kenshin and I looked at each other in fright. Then he grabbed my hand and we ran back to where we came from not wanting them to spot us. As soon as they reach the second floor, they would be able to see us clearly because this is just a long straight hallway where you would be able to see everything straight ahead. One flash of their flashlights and we're dead. We need to hide somewhere, fast!

As if reading my mind, he pulled me inside a room and quietly closed the door behind us. Seeing the grand piano inside the room, I realized that we just entered the music room. I wiped the sweat that has been forming on my forehead and glanced at Kenshin who is still watching the semi-translucent part of the door.

The footsteps outside became louder and louder. Kenshin grabbed my hand again as he pulled me to a nearby closet to hide. He pushed me inside first then he followed suit, quietly closing the door behind him to avoid drawing the attention of the two men. It was really dark in the closet and my eyes can barely see anything. The space is also very small and there are several cleaning materials inside making our position very uncomfortable. It was very hard to move without bumping into anything.

After a few moments, the door of the music room slid open making me jump slightly from the bang it made.

"Is anyone inside?" one of the men asked loudly and firmly.

My heart sped up as soon as I heard what he said. He might have seen us! All of a sudden, two arms wrapped themselves around my body, pulling me tightly to a warm chest, holding me to a more comfortable position. In the darkness, the boy I liked suddenly reached out to hold me.

My eyes widened at Kenshin's unexpected movement. Despite the panic I am feeling at that moment, I suddenly felt a sense of safety. I could hear the fast beating of his heart as I pressed my ear against where his heart is. Then I knew how much afraid he was as I am at that moment for our hearts are almost beating the same rhythm.

However, my heart is beating for two reasons instead of one; one is because of fear and the other is because of the embrace that I'm sharing with the person I like.

"What are you saying? There is no one here," the other man answered, and there were the sounds of footsteps again.

But his companion insisted. "No, I saw shadows in here. I swear I saw something. They must be hiding here somewhere."

Unconsciously, my hand went to Kenshin's back as I held him tighter. What if they open this closet and find us here? I found myself holding my breath, afraid that those men would hear my breathings. _'Please go away already.' _My hands tightened their hold on Kenshin's back.

For a few seconds, but they seemed hours to me and Kenshin, silenced enveloped the room and the patrollers are probably scanning the room to see if there are any intruders indeed.

"Well… looks like there is no one here. You must be seeing things."

"You're probably right. Guess we're through here. Why don't we go down to our quarters now and drink some sake," the suspicious man finally said.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Sake here I come!"

There were footsteps again followed by the sound of a sliding door closing. They left… finally.

Kenshin and I left out the breath we are both holding at the same time. I let out a small chuckle as he removed his arms from me and opened the closet door to take a peek outside. Seeing that there is no one outside, he stepped out first then held out his hand to help me get out of our hiding place. My hands were still slightly trembling as I touched his hand but there is now a smile of relief on my face.

"That was a close call," Kenshin uttered in relief a smile also forming on his face.

I let go of his hand immediately, feeling uncomfortable with what happened and I moved away from his as far as possible. That was twice this evening that I was able to hold Kenshin for so close.

I went to the grand piano and traced the wood with my fingers then I watched Kenshin as he moved towards the door and took a peek outside to see if there is anyone outside.

"Coast is clear. Looks like they returned to their quarters already. I guess we are safe now." He leaned back against the wall beside the door and looked at me. "Damn, I really thought we were goners. You owe me a lot, Kaoru-chan."

"I guess I do," I replied, sitting down on the piano chair and raised the cover that hides the piano keys. I lightly run my fingers on the keys, not pushing enough to make any loud sound. I raised my eyes to meet Kenshin's amused ones. "Kenshin. Arigatou Gozaimasu. I'm really really grateful. If you need anything, please just ask me; I would do it for you if I can." I would never forget this night forever. This situation made me realize how much kind Kenshin is.

"I want you to play the piano and sing then. I've been intrigued ever since I heard you knew how to play. I voted for Tomoe that day because I haven't heard you play yet. Now, let me hear how good you are." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Play the piano? I gave him a peculiar look. "Eh? But the patrollers might hear me…"

He shook his head as he looked outside again, checking if there is anyone out there. "No they won't. This room is soundproofed. Come on just one piece would do."

But I haven't played in front of anyone except my relatives, my piano teacher and Misao… "Demo, I can't." Shyness took over me once again. The feeling of making a mistake defeated my desire to "show off" to Kenshin. Looks like Yumi is right, I'm refusing to play for Kenshin now, what more a whole bunch of people. I closed the piano cover and stood up. "Besides I'm really not that good."

A word wasn't uttered for a moment then he sighed. "Okay, I won't force you if you don't want to. Let's just go then. You're parents might be getting worried." He pushed himself against the wall to straighten himself out.

His voice sounded a little bit disappointed and I immediately felt guilty. A few minutes ago, I told him that I would do anything for him yet he is requesting something for the first time and I refuse to do it.

No, I won't let him down by refusing.

I sat down again and pulled open the piano cover. Then I ran my fingers along the keys and began playing.

_Ki ni naru noni kikenai_

_Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru_

(Although there's this feeling, I can't ask

I'm tired of swimming to you, becoming stoic)

Suddenly, I wasn't as shy anymore and I'm lost in my own world of music. I expertly pushed one keys from another, playing the right chords and the right melody at the right time. Playing piano and singing has always been one of my passions that I hide from the world. It is a part of me that I rarely show anyone.

That is why playing for Kenshin like this is synonymous to revealing a hidden part of my being.

_Aetai noni ienai nami ni osarete_

_Mata sukoshi tooku naru_

(Although I wanted to see you, I didn't see you;

waves pushing us apart. We move a little further again)

_Tokirenai you ni keep it going baby_

_Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me_

_Muri wa shinai shuugi dem_

_Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo_

(Keep it going baby, like we can't break up

Tell me if it's not the same feeling

Even when it seems impossible

It's ok to keep trying)

I glanced at Kenshin and he seemed shocked to see me like this. His mouth was slightly open as he looked at me with astounded eyes. I guess he did not realize that a loser like me might be keeping talents that nobody can see. That made me smile a little.

_I wanna be with you now_

_Futaru de distance shijimete_

_Ima nara maniau kara_

_We can start over_

_Hitotsu ni wa narenai_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Itsu no hi ka distance mo_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_We can start sooner _

_Yappari I wanna be with you_

(I wanna be with you now

As a couple, shaking in the distance, and

If that's how it is now, it's enough, so

We can start over

I can't be alone

I wanna be with you now

One day in the distance

It will be like you're holding me

We can start sooner

I wanna be with you in the end)

Yes. If there is one person whom I wanna be with in the end, it would be this amazing person who helped me this evening, selflessly risking himself being caught and punished just to help me.

I like Kenshin before, but I like him more now as I get to know him once again for the past few days. My feelings go deeper and deeper each moment and it's scaring me sometimes because I know that I'm headed for nothingness.

But let me pretend for a while, just like this moment, inside an empty music room with no one else but the two of us. That while I play, I'm pouring my heart out to the boy I like and he is silent, just listening from a distance. Let me pretend that he is listening earnestly and while he is doing that, he completely accepts and understands my feelings.

That is exactly how I feel right now. I feel like I'm revealing my feelings to him yet in reality, he can't hear what I'm saying.

I stopped playing and stood up. "So how did I do?"

_Yappari I wanna be with you_

Kenshin gave me a smile. "That was perfect."

* * *

AN: Arigatou Gozaimasu to all those who reviewed! Thank you very much!

The song that Kaoru played is titled "Final Distance" by Utada Hikaru. Is it getting obvious that I like Hikki? Hehe. I've been using her songs twice now.

As for the names switching, I'm sorry! You see, this really was a story with original characters and then I suddenly thought, what if I make this an RK fanfic! Sorry… Some names slipped by me.

So what do you guys think so far? Please leave your review and tell me your opinions! Thanks!

Happy Valentines by the way. I'll try to update next week or earlier.

Next Chapter: The Calm Before the Storm


	6. Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm

**AN: **I'm back! Sorry it took me long to update. College is definitely stressing me out. But I promise I would be able to update more since it's vacation already.

By the way thank you to all of those who reviewed my story! Arigatou Gozaimasu… Sorry it took me long to update

**Thanks to:**

**Shintachi**

**Kiwi froot**

**Kean**

**Kitsune**

**Ame no Neko**

**pinkcarr**

Ginny-cry

**jep**

**are-en1**

**Baka Tori Atama**

**cyjj**

**Aine of Knockaine**

**E.B.**

**Mizu-Ryuuseisui Inc**

**gabyhyatt**

I really appreciate all of your reviews. I hope I won't disappoint you.

Standard Disclaimers apply

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm**

Rrrrriiiiiinnnngggggg!

"Okay everyone, please stop writing and pass your papers," Hashimoto-sensei, our Calculus teacher ordered walking in front to collect our papers.

I placed down my pencil and turned to my back to take the papers of my classmates. My eyes met Kenshin's for a while then he smiled and gave me a peace sign, indicating that the test was a piece of cake for him. I rolled my eyes at him in return. That's the way it's supposed to be, the two of us stayed up all night in our house to study for this test.

As soon as I handed the papers to the person in front of me, I stretched out my arms in delight. That was the last test for the finals; school is now over and spring vacation has officially begun.

Two weeks has passed since that dreadful yet memorable experience with Kenshin. Fortunately, nobody caught us and we were able to get out of school in one piece. After getting out of school, we went to a noodle house to eat for a while because hiding from school patrollers really made us hungry. We went home at around 11pm and my parents were not actually angry nor worried because Kenshin called them earlier, right after he learned my predicament, and told my folks that he's with me and we might be late because we are studying together. Knowing my parents' trust on Kenshin, they did not mind at all.

After that incident, Kenshin and became closer. He always came over our house during nighttime to study with Misao and me. I asked him why he is not studying with his girlfriend; he told us that Tomoe prefers to study alone. So Misao and I had no choice but to include him in our study session. Fortunately, he was able to contribute much and showed a thorough knowledge with Math and Physics, two of my least favorite subjects. Kenshin really is an intelligent person.

Misao hurried to my seat and gave me a hug. "It's school break!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "You must be excited for your internship at Tokyo."

"You bet!" She raised her fist in the air. "Tokyo here I come!"

My very genki friend was able to get a 3-week internship at a big hospital in Tokyo courtesy of the endorsement of our school. Misao is really excited because she wants to learn many things about medicine.

As for my spring break, it would still be the same. Nothing exciting is going to happen and I would be stuck here in Kyoto for 4 whole weeks wasting my time bumming around. Spring has always been uninteresting for me, although it has always been my favorite season.

Or that's what I thought…

0------------------------

"Kaoru-chan! We have a good news for you!"

I placed down the Harry Potter book I was reading and looked up at my mom. "Good news?"

"We're going to Okinawa next week!" She exclaimed sitting down beside me at the living room couch looking really happy. "Your father was able to reserve a big cottage for all of us and we are going to stay there for two weeks."

I didn't know they are really trying to make our Okinawa trip a reality. "Really? What do we need a big cottage for?" Actually I have a vague idea why, I just to confirm it.

"We need a big cottage because the Himuras are coming with us." Mother stood up and gave my head a small pat. "I'm sure it would be a very fun trip. You'll be able to spend more time with Kenshin. You've been enjoying each other's company for a while now." She eyed me suspiciously. "Is there something that I need to know Kaoru-chan?"

I could feel my cheeks reddened as I turned away from her. I don't want my mother to notice that I adore Kenshin because she might pull some stunts to get the two of us together. Any mother would like her daughter to end up with her best friend's son. That would be really embarrassing. "Of course not! Kenshin is just a friend; besides he already has a girlfriend."

"He already has a girlfriend?"

I looked at my mother again. She seems surprised by what I just revealed. "Yes and she's the perfect girl. They look really good together."

"I didn't know Kenshin has a girlfriend," Mother continued to ponder. "How come I didn't know?"

'_Uh oh. Maybe Kenshini hasn't told his parents yet! Oh God! I shouldn't have told my mother.'_ I gave Mother the most pleading look that I can ever conceive. "Okaasan, please don't tell anyone. I don't know if Kenshin has told his parents about his girlfriend. Onegai (Please), I don't want to cause trouble to him. Promise me you won't tell a soul…"

Me and my big mouth. It did not occur to me that their relationship might have been a secret. But why? He can't be ashamed of Tomoe, can he? She is the perfect girl anyone can ever find. It doesn't matter anyway; I should not cause them trouble. After what Kenshin has done for me, this is the least I can do.

Mother looked hesitant for a moment but eventually nodded her head in agreement to my relief. "Fine. I'll pretend I did not hear it. Anyway Kaoru-chan, you have to tell your French tutor this weekend that you won't be able to attend class for two weeks."

"Ok Okaasan, I'll tell him tomorrow." I just wish that she would keep her promise and not blab anything. If ever Kenshin's parents don't approve of Tomoe, I don't want to be the cause of their problems…

0------------------

"You mean I won't see you for two weeks?" Enishi repeated what I told him.

I nodded. "We're going on a vacation."

He frowned slightly as he looked up the sky and leaned back against the grass, stretched out his arms and rested his head on his hands. "That is so sad. I was going to invite you to go to the movies and have dinner with me sometime this week to celebrate the end of your finals. I'm going to miss you tremendously then."

Right after our French lessons, Enishi decided to linger around for a bit to talk so we went out to the garden and sat on the grass. I turned my head to his side and looked at him questioningly. "But we can always celebrate here. What to we need to go out for?" In fact that has happened a number of times already and we had so much fun each time, watching movies and indulging ourselves to tons of junk food.

Aside from Misao, I have always considered Enishi as my close friend, more like the oniichan (brother) type. He was always there whenever I need someone to talk to and has been supporting me in all that I wish to do. I always enjoy my time talking to him because he always has this mature perspective of things, maybe because he is a few years older than me.

"But I don't want to celebrate here. I want to ask you out. You know, a date…"

My mouth gaped open as I looked at Enishi in disbelief. Did I hear him correctly? "Pardon?"

He straightened up and placed his clasped hands in front of him and bended his head a little as if he is pleading for something that he wants tremendously. "A date. Yes Kaoru, I'm asking you out. So will you say yes?"

I was shocked and can only stare at him speechless. This is my first time to be asked out by someone, a guy no less, for a date. And to be asked by Enishi? He is a perfectly intelligent, good-looking, rich, and almost bordering on perfect, why would he like to ask someone like me out for a date? "Why are you asking me out for a date?"

"Why should I not ask you out for a date?" He raised his head a little to peer at me then threw back his own question. "Why is it wrong to ask a nice a pretty girl like you for dinner?"

Pretty? Nice? Where did that come from? This is getting really weird. One minute we're talking about nonsense things and then we are talking about dates the next. This is the last thing that would have occurred in my mind. I shifted from my position, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Yes, it's wrong to ask me out because I'm not the date-type of girl and we are friends, we're not supposed to go out."

"Why not?"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you really serious?"

Under the bright sun on a fine day before the period of spring time, Enishi said the words that I never realized I would never hear from him.

"I like you Kamiya Kaoru… I like you"

0-------------

One week passed by and I have not heard a word from Enishi ever since that day when he told me that he likes me. I was really placed in an uneasy spot but Enishi immediately changed the topic and did not mention anything about his feelings again for the rest of our conversation. He left with the same smile that he always has and told me to have fun on our trip. Although he tried to make it as comfortable for me as possible, something has changed. I can't look at him directly in the eyes anymore and I feel shy around him.

It's not that I don't like Enishi because I do like him there is absolutely nothing that I can dislike about him, but as of this moment I only think of him as friend. There are chances wherein I can try to like him too but there will always be an obstacle to that… because I like Kenshin.

Since I won't be seeing Enishi for a while, he might realize during our time spent apart that he doesn't really like me. After three weeks of not seeing each other, he would tell me that it was all a mistake. I really hope that would happen.

As for now, I would no dwell on that issue and instead just focus on our family trip with the Himuras. I smiled at the scene in front of me as I see my father and Kenshin's father busy loading up bags on our cars. My mother is checking her list to see if there is nothing important we have left behind while Kenshin's mother is talking with Akira.

"Our flight to Okinawa is scheduled at 9:30. Actually we are on our way to the airport," Kenshin said to whomever he is talking to on his mobile phone. I watched as he paced back and forth on our driveway, gripping his messenger bag on his free hand looking very absorbed in their conversation. "I know Tomoe… Yes… Of course… Is there really no way to contact you while you're away? Oh I see…"

I saw my father signaled us to get in the car for we are about to leave. I nodded at him and approached Kenshin. "Kenshin, we're leaving now."

He nodded at me as he continued his conversation. "I have to go now. I'll miss you… Yes…" He turned his back towards me as he finished off his conversation. Although he whispered softly, I was still able to hear what he said… _'Aishiteru' _I love you. Switching off the phone, he turned to me with a smile. "Let's go?"

'_Tomoe does make you happy, doesn't she,' _His face seems glowing and his eyes are sparkling.

So why do I keep holding on to you when I have every reason to let go? I don't know. My heart just doesn't want to stop. "Yes let's go."

0------------------

"You want to window seat?" Kenshin asked me as we stopped on the aisle where we are supposed to sit.

"Yes please."

He moved back a little giving me space to get to the window seat. I sat down and thanked Kenshin as he sat down beside me on my left. Our parents and Akira are seated somewhere else inside the plane and they let Kenshin and I sit together.

The stewardess stopped beside us and said in a cheerful tone, "Konnichi wa I'm Keiko. The plane is about to take off please secure your seatbelts. If ever you need anything, please don't hesitate to call anyone of us."

"Hai, arigatou" I replied nodding at her briefly.

Kenshin secured his own seatbelt and turned to me, checking if I have my seatbelt on. Seeing that I don't, he reached out and secured my seatbelt for me.

I was surprised at his act and my heart beat faster for his shoulder touched mine briefly and our faces coming closer for several seconds. "Ano… Arigatou."

He just smiled as he leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes, probably wanting to sleep for we had to wake up early this morning to prepare for our trip.

Deciding not to disturb him, I leaned back on my own seat and looked around the plane. Stewards and stewardess are busy roaming the airplane, attending to every need of the passengers. An old man seated across our aisle is busy reading the newspapers. Two teenage girls in front of the old man are busy looking at Kenshin's direction, giggling slightly as they whispered softly to each other. I looked at my companion who is oblivious to the attention he is getting. He never fails to stand out and be admired by others, even though he will just sit in a corner and not do anything. Who wouldn't be intrigued with this gorgeous guy with red hair and violet eyes that seem to make girls like me feel weak under his gaze.

"_Good morning to all our passengers. The plane would take off in exactly five minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts properly and refrain from leaving your seats until the plane has taken off. Thank you."_

I took a deep breath as the nerves suddenly caught up with me. I'm not really comfortable with planes taking off and have always been afraid for as long as I can remember. I stayed frigid in my seat wanting this to end as quickly as possible.

Kenshin opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you're gonna get sick or something."

I smiled at him uneasily. "Um, I really don't like riding in planes, especially when it's taking off. But I'll be fine in a while. I won't barf on you or anything." After going out of the country for several times already with my parents, I have gotten used to it eventually. However, the feeling of dread still occurs at the beginning.

He reached out his hand and grasped mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It'll all be over in a while."

And just like that, I suddenly felt better.

0----------------------

"Itadakimasu!"

Everyone held out their chopsticks and dug in to whichever food they liked. Then there were a series of conversations as everyone tried to eat and talk simultaneously. I helped myself on a bunch of sushi and maki as I laughed with Kenshin at the funny story Akira is telling us about his friends in law school.

"You know Kaoru-chan, there is something different about you now," Aunt Okon who is sitting at my side suddenly told me.

I blinked several times in confusion. "What do you mean Aunt Okon?"

She flipped my hair over my back as she gave me a smile. "I don't know. You seem brighter and happier than before. It's like you're glowing."

I'm glowing? I'm different? Does it really show that much? All I know is that I felt better now than I felt in years. It's probably because I'm opening up more now and I have more friends…. and that I'm closer to Kenshin and am really happy with his companionship. Honestly, the reason is more of the latter than anything else.

"Actually that's right, at home Kaoru is more cheerful and talkative," Mother said as she took a sip from her tea. Father, who is right beside her, nodded in agreement. "Tell me Kaoru, what caused this sudden transformation? Are you in love?"

I choked at the maki I was eating and looked at my mother in disbelief. "What! Where on earth did you get that kind of idea?"

"I don't know, you act like you are…"

Does she know my feelings for Kenshin? I was very careful not to let my feelings show… especially at home to avoid complications. You know how my parents would react, they would think it's so cute and romantic that they would do everything they can to bring the two of us together. "And to whom would I be in love with pray tell? I'm not even comfortable around boys…" _'Yes that is right Yumiko, try not to let anything slip'_ I made it a point not to glance at Kenshin because that might give it away.

"Then how come you are comfortable around me?" Kenshin inquired nonchalantly.

My parents and his parents stopped eating and focused their attention to us.

"Ha! It's because you're not any different to me Ken-kun, I've known you since forever!" I retorted, trying to keep a straight face. "I don't treat you as a boy boy… ano… ah, you know what I mean." So much for making sense.

"So you are not in love?" my father asked.

"Of course not!" Not to any other boy except for the one beside me anyway.

At the corner of my eye, I saw my parents sigh with relief.

0-----------------

Walking by the beach at night can really calm your thoughts. The gentle breeze and the sound of waves dancing along the shore have some soothing effects on my senses that makes me think of nothing but the sensation of floating in the air. I let my bare feet glide smoothly across the white sand, leaving a trail of my footsteps behind me.

My parents and their friends are left behind in the cottage and are reminiscing about the good old days while drinking some sake. Akira and Kenshin on the other hand, I don't know where they have gone off to. So basically, I'm all alone right now. Not that I mind, because I really want to be by myself tonight.

I crossed my arms over my chest and I rubbed my hands over my bare shoulders to give warm to my cold skin. It is quite a cold evening; I should have dressed more warmly instead of wearing this sleeveless white dress that my mother insisted that I wear today. I tried to fend off her request but she was persistent about it that I had no choice but to do as she says.

I really don't get my mother nowadays, for the past few days; she is extremely trying to make me look more feminine. She was constantly giving me dresses and hair accessories telling me to bring down my hair often. I only complied with her wishes today when I set my hair in a half ponytail. Not that I looked any better… I don't think I can ever look beautiful.

I stopped walking as I noticed a lone figure sitting on the sand. "Kenshin! Is that you?"

The figure looked up and glanced my way then gave me a wave. "Hey, Kaoru-chan."

A smile crept up to my lips as I approached him. "Do you mind if I join you?"

He shook his head and patted the spot beside him.

"So what are you doing here all alone? Where is Akira?" I asked as soon as I flopped down beside him.

"He was here with me a while ago, but he left to jog." He turned his head to look at me. "I'm here to think, what about you?"

"More or less the same thing." I looked down at my feet as I dig some holes on the sand with my toes.

Kenshin held out a sake bottle in front of me. "You want some?"

In all of my 17 years of living, I have never ever tried to drink any alcoholic beverage. " I have never drunk sake before."

He poured some on his small cup and handed it to me. "I know, now why don't you have your first drink with me?"

I looked at the cup uneasily as I took it from him. "Does it taste bad?"

"Try it."

What the hell… I'm curious anyway. I raised the cup to my lips and drank the sake in one swig. I felt the liquid draw a line in my throat and the taste is not exactly that appealing… but it is not at all bad. I handed back the cup to Kenshin as I placed my fingers on my lips.

He poured sake on the cup again. "Another one?"

I shook my head. "I think one shot is enough for now."

The shot did not go wasted because he drank it anyway. For a few minutes, silence enveloped us and neither one said a word. I was a little hesitant to say anything because he looked like he did not want to be disturbed in his thoughts. He has this faraway look in his face as if he is not sitting beside me at all and is in another place.

_How come he always seem unreachable_

I was about to stand up and leave him alone when he clutched my arm to stop me from leaving. "Don't go. It's nicer to have someone to talk to."

Don't go

What choice do I have? I am always here to comply with whatever he wants or ask me to do. I moved back to my previous position. "So tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm thinking about Tomoe." There was a gentle smile on his face as he told me this

_Kenshin, why do you seem so near yet you're so far…_

"I see. So where is Tomoe-san spending her vacation?" I asked politely trying my hardest to sound indifferent, yet my heart is feeling very heavy inside.

"She went to China with her family. That is why I won't be able to talk to her for a while. It would be three long weeks…" There is a hint of sadness in his voice that clearly states that he will miss her.

_What do you need her for Kenshin? When I'm right here beside you…_

"You really love her don't you?" It seems like I was spitting dust as I asked him that question for I know that my heart would break with his answer.

"Yes I do. I love her with my heart and soul."

_But I love you with my heart and soul too…_

Suddenly I felt the need to lose control of any rational thought or control over my being. I forced myself to smile at the redhead beside me. "Can I share the rest of your sake?"

I need to get drunk

0-----------------

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

I groaned and buried my head deeper on the pillows, refusing to acknowledge the person who is calling me. I don't want to get up yet.

"Kaoru-chan, wake up. It's 8 am already."

Why can't my mother leave me in peace and let me sleep a little longer? I'm in the middle of a very good dream and Kenshin was about to propose to me. I want nothing more than to get back and continue that dream… All of sudden, I felt an immense pain in my head. I placed both of my hands on my forehead. "Ooohhh, my head aches."

An arm guided my back to sit me up then I felt a glass placed beside my lips. "Here drink this."

With out opening my eyes, I swallowed the drink being offered to me and my eyes immediately snapped open at the very disgusting taste. "Yuck, what's that?"

My mother glared at me. "Something I have fixed to help you ease your hangover."

Hangover? Oh right, Kenshin and I drank the night away with sake last night. In fact, I don't really remember what happened clearly… "How did I get here?"

"Kenshin carried you on his back. He said you passed out while the two of you are drinking," Mother explained. "I didn't know you drink. What's with all the drinking all of a sudden?"

_Yes I do. I love her with my heart and soul._

I let myself sink down on the bed as I remembered our conversation about Tomoe. I tried to forget the pain by getting drunk. I felt better and thought about it less as I drink more… but here I am once again, thinking about it and have an additional hangover with it. _'I'm never going to drink again.' _"Okaasan, I'm sorry. I will never do that again."

My mother sat down beside me and ran her fingers through my hair. "Kaoru, I will ask you a question. Please be honest with me."

Surprised at her sudden seriousness, I opened one eye and looked at her. "Okay. What is it?

"Are you in love with Kenshin?"

I sat up immediately as soon as I heard her question, my headache forgotten. Mother is looking at me intently as if she is trying to read through my thoughts and my emotions. Does she know? I chose not to answer her question and threw one of my own. "Why are you asking me this?"

She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. She looks kind of tense as if she is contemplating whether she will answer or not.

"Okaasan?" I called her.

Finally she looked at me, tear forming in her eyes. "I'm asking you because… you're engaged Kaoru."

'_Engaged?' _My eyes widened at her revelation. What the- I'm only 17! I don't know what to feel. The information hasn't sunk in yet; a feeling of disbelief is still crowding my emotions. "B-but to whom?"

"You're engaged to Kenshin."

* * *

AN: Hello guys! Yup! Kaoru is engaged to Kenshin! I hoped you like how the story is progressing so far. Are you guys disappointed? Or are you excited to see what happens next? Please tell me what you think! If you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to tell them.

Please leave me a review! That would definitely encourage me more to write!


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Engaged for the Wrong...

**Chapter 6: Getting Engaged for the Wrong Reasons**

I was sitting by the bench on the porch of the cottage we are staying at when Kenshin suddenly appeared and sat beside me. "Hey nice of you to finally join us. Are you okay now?"

"Yes. I'm fine now," I replied, glancing up at him to give him the same sweet and welcoming smile that I usually give him whenever he approaches me.

"Why did you stay in your room all day yesterday? You left me without nothing to do and no one to talk to…I was so bored," he mussed leaning back on the white wooden bench we are sitting on.

The sun was shining very brightly that morning greeting us to a very bright and sunny day. I watched Kenshin slipped on his dark sunglasses and slightly brushed his red bangs away from his face.

My mind suddenly wandered back to the conversation I had with my mother yesterday morning that resulted to my hiding out inside the bedroom all day long.

"_I was not supposed to tell you this but I can't hold it any longer… We have decided to get you two married ever since you were young. We have always hoped that you would get along and eventually fall in love so that it would be easier for us. By marrying the two of you, the bond between our families would be stronger and our corporate empire would become more prevailing together," Mother related to me._

"_So you mean I am betrothed to Kenshin ever since we were kids!" I asked in extreme disbelief. "B-but you can't do that! You can merge your companies without the need to marry us! You can't marry us for money! You can't! You have to help me stop it Okaasan… Onegai… " This is absurd. Kenshin… Kenshin, he's in love with someone else!_

_Mother went beside me and placed her arms around me to give me a hug. "Kaoru-chan. Gomen ne…" _

And then I learned after that that we are going to perform the Yui no (engagement) in Wednesday next week here in Okinawa and the traditional Japanese wedding ceremony one week after that, exactly three days after we get back to Kyoto. I'll be a married woman in less than three weeks to the person whom I love most but whose heart is with someone else. Worst of all, he does not even know that he is going to be married.

"Kaoru-chan, daijoubu?" A hand wove itself in front of my face to get my attention.

I looked at my companion startled. "Huh? You were saying something?" I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I did not catch what my _fiancé_ was telling me.

He gave out a sigh as he draped his hand over my shoulder, sending tingles on my skin. "Kaoru-chan you seem so distracted… Is there something wrong?"

"_You must not reveal anything to Kenshin. It will only complicate things. Let his own parents tell him."_

They are afraid that things would get complicated; didn't they realize that things are bound to be complicated? Whatever happens, things are going to get nasty. That is the reason why I'm scared, frightened of the implications that would come out of this whole situation. How would Kenshin react? He would probably hate me, my parents and his own parents. Aside from that, we are too young to get married. Even though I don't have much concrete plans in my life, I'm not really keen on getting married during high school.

On the other hand, if I would think about it seriously, I would gain something valuable in this marriage; I would marry the man that I love, I would get Kenshin easily. However my conscience is yelling to me that this is not right, he doesn't love me; in addition, he is in love with someone else. The consequences that will occur if this crazy marriage of convenience pushed through is not something that I want to think about.

"_You have to understand Kaoru. The Himura's business is not really doing well right now due to aggressive competition. If that continues, their stockholders will lose confidence in them and eventually they will have to close down. If the two of you get married, our companies can merge and the reputation of the Himuras in public will be spared from humiliation."_

"_Can't you merge our companies without marrying us?"_

"_I'm afraid we don't treat that as an option Kaoru. First of all, marriage is a stronger bond than trust. Second, we have always wanted, ever since then, to see the two of you marry. Lastly, your father and I are considering your future and the company's as well. We wanted someone to help you in managing our businesses once your mother and I plan to retire."_

My feelings are now torn. If I tell him now, Kenshin will be totally against it but he will not be angry with me and there will be a bigger probability that the wedding will be stopped. The outcome of the option however is that the Himura enterprise will face bankruptcy and their reputation in the social circle will be totally ruined- not to mention I will not get Kenshin and our parents would be angry with us. If I don't tell him, the wedding will continue, their businesses will be saved, our parents will be extremely happy and I will be married to him. The outcome however…

"I'm fine Kenshin," I finally said with a forced smile. After all of my inner musings, I still decided keep my mouth shut about the issue. Does that make me a coward?

Most of all… does that make me selfish?

He removed his arm from my shoulder and let out a yawn stretching out his arms.

"If you say so."

"By the way, Okaasan said that you carried me back two nights ago. I don't remember much but I would like to thank you," I suddenly remembered what mother told me before she revealed that horrible news.

"All I can say is that you owe me. You fell asleep on me while I was telling you a very good story. I was telling you how I first met Tomoe and how I got my cross scar on my left cheek by saving her from thugs. It was really pretty heroic for me," he replied feeling oblivious to the turmoil that is raging inside me.

"I always owe you don't I?" I asked remembering the time where Kenshin helped me that night when Megumi and Nahoko locked me inside the ladies' comfort room. _'I owe you yet I have to hide something big from you.'_

"Come to think of it, you do owe me lots."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the events last night, but the last memory that I had a hold of is our conversation regarding the finals after my 5th cup of sake. After that, it is all just a confusing blur. I hope I did not do something embarrassing… I would just die if I revealed my feelings to him or made suggestive moves on him unconsciously. "Uh, did I say or do something crazy when I was drunk?"

He thought for a moment, tilting his head to one side. My hands shook a little as I waited for his answer, thinking for a moment that I indeed said or did something stupid. Then, to my relief, he turned to me and gave me a smile. "Nope, no crazy deeds or words. All you did was sat there while I tell you how I met Tomoe then you passed out."

"Oh… sou ka(Is that so)? How come every time I talk to him, he never once failed to mention his loving girlfriend. All of sudden, that nagging and terrible feeling called guilt made its way into my system. _'Maybe I should tell him what my parents are planning…so that his perfect relationship would not be ruined' _I took a deep breath and decided to just get it over with and tell him."Kenshin I—"

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Why are you still hanging around there? Let's go! We need to hurry so that we can go around the place more," my father called out. We are scheduled to go on an island tour today so that we can really explore the Okinawa Islands.

"Finally! Something to do." Kenshin stood up and stretched out his arms. He held out his hand for me to help me stand up. "Let's go?"

Pushing what I had to say at the back of my mind, I smiled and took his hand. "Hai, let's go."

I don't have to tell him right now, I have the rest of the week to tell him before the engagement proper, ne? Aside from that I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet because as soon as I do that, the normalcy of things will be disrupted. To be honest, I'm kind of thankful that we were interrupted.

However my mind is once again nagging at me that the larger reason why I feel so relieved about the interruption is that I'm feeling bitter about his perfect relationship with Tomoe.

0000---

I couldn't have been more wrong. I don't have time to tell Kenshin, at all. Right after the leisure trip around Okinawa last Wednesday, my mother dragged me to the capital to buy engagement gifts for the groom's family, my engagement kimono and to be fitted for my Uchikake(white wedding kimono).

For my engagement kimono, we purchased a beautiful dark blue kimono with small white and light pink butterfly prints all over the left side and hem of the cloth. The obi on the other hand is in line with the white and light pink theme of the design. My mother chose that one because she said that the color complimented my eyes very well. Even though I wasn't really ecstatic in preparing for the Yui no, I can't help but agree with my mother that the kimono was really perfect.

Meanwhile, as I was fitting the Uchikake, I caught my mother getting slightly teary eyed at seeing me wearing a clothing that only brides wear. Although it was their idea to begin with, it is still feels surreal to prepare for the wedding of your only child and daughter.

Staring at my reflection, a pale black-haired girl wrapped in that pure white material, it suddenly felt more and more real. I'm really getting married.

Just like most girls, I have imagined once or twice what my dream wedding would be like. I did not imagine myself in a white kimono; instead I will be dressed up in a simple but elegant wedding gown with my hair piled up neatly in a bun. I will wear not a Tsuno Kakushi hood but a long veil and a tiara. Then as I walked down the long red-carpeted aisle, a classical music, specifically Mozart's Pachebel in Canon in D major in it's best version will be playing in the background, not a traditional Japanese song. The wedding that our parents planned for us is the exact opposite of what I desire except for one very significant detail. In my dream… I have always envisioned that as I walk through the aisle with Okaasan and Otousan at my side, the man waiting for me at the end would be Kenshin.

'Probably, that is the part that really matters.'

With this crazy idea of our parents, I am fulfilling the wish that I have deemed before as the most unreachable of all dreams. I am getting married to Himura Kenshin.

For all the wrong reasons.

And that leads me again whether I should tell Kenshin or not.

The devil inside me nagged me that I should be happy. Who cares if Kenshin doesn't love me? I love him anyway; at least there is still love in this marriage. Who knows? Maybe he will learn to love me after some time. I should just go with the flow and let things happen as planned. Don't tell Kenshin, let him find out for himself and since he doesn't really know how I feel, act like I have been deceived too. We are in the same boat; the two of us are our parents' victims. It may be hard at first but eventually, I can make him love me and everything will be okay.

Suddenly, a picture of a happy Kenshin and Tomoe holding hands appeared in my mind bursting whatever bubble I have. If I follow what my darker side is telling me, I will be ruining the perfectly happy and loving relationship of my two friends. It will also change our lives permanently and affect our future paths and decisions. No matter how many times I looked at our situation in different angles, there will always be one result: Kenshin will be unhappy.

And I will be miserable.

Now, it's Sunday night and I still don't have any plans on how to tell Kenshin. With the way that he is acting, laughing and having a good time talking to our parents, it seems like Uncle Seijiro and Aunt Okon hasn't told him yet. Curse them! When the hell are they planning to tell their son that he is engaged? Because of them, I'm having a hard time and is carrying a very heavy emotional burden.

"Why aren't you eating Kaoru-chan? Come on the food is delicious!" Kenshin said as he placed several sushis and maki on my plate.

I gave him a grateful smile as I picked up a maki with my chopsticks and ate it.

At the corner of my eye I saw my parents secretly grinning at each other. God, they must have loved that moment.

I turned back my attention to Kenshin who is happily but silently eating the dishes in front of him.

He turned his violet gaze on me, his eyes filled with concern and worry. "Is there something wrong? You have been so quiet lately…"

He just doesn't know how much I wanted to talk to him, alone. But it seems like our parents are now on guard because every time Kenshin and I had a chance to be together to talk, either okaasan or otousan would be standing by, observing from a distance and within earshot. "Oh, I was just a little preoccupied lately. There are a lot of things in my mind…"

"What things?"

My my, he is a little persistent tonight. "Oh just some stuff."

Father coughed loudly.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Mother cut in cheerfully, suddenly pouring sake on everyone's cups.

Now you see why I can't talk to Kenshin.

00000------

For the two remaining days, I still failed to inform him and Wednesday finally came with Kenshin still not having the slightest idea about what is going to happen.

"Okaasan, the dinner is less than 30 minutes away, how come I'm the only one who knows?" I inquired to my mother as she was helping me prepare in my kimono.

She did not answer me as she continued to tie the obi around my waist and proceeded as if I did not ask her anything at all.

I sighed in exasperation, feeling very tense, nervous and frightened at the same time. I looked at myself in the huge mirror in front of me, my usually plain face now painted with a light touch of make up and my hair pulled up in a half-pony tail. Although the makeup can conceal the paleness of my face, it can never conceal the frightened expression in my eyes hidden beneath the lens of my glasses. I'm scared… kowaii… and it is the worst feeling that I've ever had in my life. What will happen? How will Kenshin react?

'_Will he hate me?'_

A terrible feeling settled down in my stomach and I had the sudden urge to vomit. I took a deep breath to calm myself but the feeling did not go away.

"There, all done!" Mother stepped back to look at me. "You look so lovely."

Why can't you see how scared I am and insist to act that everything is perfectly fine? "Okaasan, tonight… it's going to be messy. I'm scared."

He'll hate us. He'll hate his parents, he'll hate his parents… and he'll hate me.

"Kaoru-chan, things are going to be fine… eventually they will be"

My heart was beating so fast as we walked towards the private dining room that they have reserved in the nearest fancy Japanese restaurant. I seem to be dragging my feet forcefully as hundreds of thoughts spiral through my mind. There is nothing I want more than to turn back and run away from this place but I can't do that because my father is walking in front of me while my mother is walking at my back. Besides, this kimono will restrict me from running as fast as I want to and they will drag me to that place all the same.

The waitress attending to us stopped and knelt in front of a room and slowly slid the shoji open revealing the four occupants inside who are kneeling on the floor in front of a low wooden table.

"Sumimasen (Excuse me). The Kamiyas are now here," our attendant said as she gave a low bow.

My father entered the room first followed by my mother then myself. We thanked the waitress then sat opposite the Himuras on the other side of the table. The entire time, I was looking down at either my feet or the floor, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, especially Kenshin's.

"Kaoru-chan, you look beautiful tonight," Aunt Okon complimented me.

I pushed back my eyeglasses on the bridge of my nose as I bowed my head slightly. "Arigatou. You look lovely as well Aunt Okon."

Kenshin, who sitting right across me is also wearing traditional Japanese clothing a white gi and blue hakama with his red hair pulled up in a high ponytail. He chuckled slightly as he took a sip of his tea and said, "Pardon me but what's the occasion? Why are we all wearing this get up as if we have traveled two centuries back in the past?"

My eyes widened at what he just asked. I glanced up a little and observed his oblivious expression as he eagerly awaits for our answers looking like he does not have a single clue that he is getting formally engaged this evening. So his idiot parents still haven't told him yet. I just wonder, how were they able to get him to wear that traditional get up?

"Kenshin, all of us are here for a very important reason," Uncle Seijiro spoke up after a few moments of silence.

I can practically feel the heavy tension inside the room as our parents exchanged glances with each other. Akira, who is sitting beside Kenshin, stole a quick glance at his little brother as lifted his teacup to his mouth to drink. He bears this look on his face that says, 'Keep me out of this mess'. It looks like the person in this room who doesn't know anything is Kenshin himself and that made me feel ten, no, hundred times worse. I clenched and unclenched my hands with tension on my lap as I waited for Uncle Seijiro to continue.

God, how stupid can they get? I know that I have a high regard for my parents' friends; however, telling their son about his engagement only now, not to mention in front of his fiancée and future in-laws is a really stupid idea!

"What reason Otousan? And why in the world are you acting so formal?" Kenshin laughed silently as if the whole situation is really funny. "Lighten up! It's like there is an engagement taking place in here or something."

A terrible shiver ran down my spine and I feel like I've been punched in the stomach on how incredulous Kenshin looked when he mentioned the word "engagement".

"Exactly son… That is what's happening right now," Uncle Seijiro replied in a firm but somewhat faltering tone.

There was an awkward silence that followed and I dare not look up to see how Kenshin will be taking all this. This is it; there is no turning back now.

Seeing that the redhead is not saying anything, his father continued. "Kenshin… it's your engagement tonight. We have decided that it is the right time for you and Kaoru to get married."

"What!" Disbelief, shock and confusion evident in my fiancé's voice.

"Son, we know will be surprised, or shocked, about this whole ordeal and it sounds like it's too sudden to get married but-"

A sound of a fist banged against a wooden table echoed followed by another bang under the table. At the corner of my eye, I saw Kenshin banged his knee on the table as he stood up from his kneeled position. "It is not just too sudden Otousan; it's crazy, it's absurd."

Unlike what I have imagined his reaction would be, he was not shouting or raging mad as he stood there and talked. However, I would have preferred that than the cold and seething voice that he is using right now, like he is spitting poisonous venom to us all. "So tell me, what is the reason behind all these? Are you selling me- or Kaoru off for money? God, we are still in high school."

"Stop it! We are doing this for your future Kenshin! Think about how stable your lives will be if we joined our families. You know our difficult situation Kenshin. I've been continually informing you of our status. This is for the best!" Uncle Seijiro lashed out at him, giving a glare with his commanding eyes, somewhat reminding his son that he has the authority.

"You know I won't do this! You can't force me to marry someone you chose for me!"

And my heart broke at his words. That's right, I'm stooped down to that level. I'm the girl his parents chose for him… and he wants nothing to do with me.

Uncle slammed down his fist on the table making Aunt Okon slightly jump beside him. "You don't have a choice then! You're getting engaged tonight and you will marry next week! God, why do you have to react like this? You could have accepted it quietly like Kaoru did last week."

My blood froze in my body as I looked at my uncle horrified. Suddenly, I felt Kenshin's burning gaze in my direction and I suddenly panicked. Why did he have to bring that up?

"Oh really? Kaoru knew about this since last week?" Kenshin's voice is enough to freeze hell over.

I panicked

Not knowing what to do or what to say, I stood up. "Sumimasen, I-I have to get out of here!" Without thinking, I picked up my skirt and ran out of the room, refusing to meet Kenshin's eyes.

000000----------

Running as fast as my feet, or rather my constricting kimono can take me; I headed towards the direction of a bamboo grove. My heart is beating so fast, my lungs are burning yet I continued to run, not bothering to look back to see if I've been followed.

'_Yes Kaoru, run away. This is where you are good at anyway.' _I'm such a coward.

Then I heard the sound of someone running fast behind me approaching closer and closer. It wasn't until a hand grabbed my wrist to put me to a halt did I realized that Kenshin has been following me. "We need to talk."

It was a lovely evening with the half crescent moon shining brightly over the sky and a million stars twinkling like crystals among the vast black velvet horizon. This night would have set the perfect romantic atmosphere among couples that want to relax and enjoy the outside scenery. Too bad the exact opposite is happening in my situation.

Kenshin pulled me roughly to a small clearing amidst the tall growing bamboo plants surrounding the place. I staggered behind him attempting to catch up to his great strides and also to yank my hand free from his forceful grasp.

"Kenshin, you're hurting me," I cried out, but I might as well have said nothing for he ignored my protests.

He only let go of me once we have reached the clearing and he pushed my hand roughly that I almost tripped and fell down. I cradled my injured hand close to my chest as I met his gaze. His usually violet-colored eyes now turned amber are narrowed in anger and a very fierce expression is etched out on his handsome face… that moment he looks menacing. Kenshin has always been the epitome of a cool, calm and collected person; rarely does anyone see him get angry. There was a rumor around school that once he got angry, hell would break loose. I have never witness his wrath… until now. _'If only looks could kill, I'd probably dead by now.'_

"How could you do this to me Kaoru? How could you keep this from me!"

I bit my lip as I tried to think of a reason for his question, my mind was racing in my head as I list down countless reasons I can use. But in the end with my head bowed down, all I could utter to him was, "Gomen nasai."

"You're sorry? I'm not asking for your apology Kamiya because we all know that sorry can do nothing." He grasped my shoulders and shook me hard like he was trying to knock some sense into me. "Are you just going to accept what they want? Have you not thought that I can't accept it because we are too young and I have someone else? If you told me as soon as they told you, I could have done something about it."

A huge lump formed itself inside my throat as I fought back the tears that are threatening to spill down my eyes. Just as I feared, he is blaming me. "Kenshin, I-I tried to tell you, believe me I really did—"

He looked unconvinced as he pulled away. Then as if a switch is turned on, a look of understanding dawned into his expression and a few seconds later he gave me a mocking grin. "Well obviously you did not try hard enough. Come to think of it, maybe you did not try at all for this is what you really want."

'_What I want?' _My blood froze at what he said. "W-what are you saying? Kenshin, we are both victims here."

He took a step forward, sneering at me as if I'm some kind of a lowly criminal. "No, I'm the only victim here. You did not tell me because you want this marriage to continue."

"No! You're lying!" I was quick to retort as I backed away from him, unconsciously preparing to run away. He knows? But how can he know? I tried so hard to conceal my feelings for him, but he found out somehow and now he is using them against me.

He grabbed my hand as he came close and looked at me in the eyes. "How can I lie when you were the one who told me that you love me?"

I pushed him away. He's lying. There is no way on earth that I can have the courage to confess to him that I love him, especially when I know how much happy he is with Tomoe and how someone like me cannot compare to her. He is just bluffing and he just wants to blame me for everything. What he's saying is not true.

However, it was the opposite that I'm believing.

"The night you were drunk, you told me that you love me and that you have always been ever since we were young. I tried to cast it off as a joke you were playing, but now I realized that you were indeed telling the truth."

I opened my mouth to speak, to contradict what he is saying and to deny it with all my heart. This is a nightmare that I want to wake up from. The man I love is telling me that I told him he loves me. Worse, he is just standing there not giving a damn about it and he's pushing it aside like it's a curse. But before I had the chance to speak he continued.

"I remembered, you ask me if I could ever love you, even just a little…"

Shaking my head hysterically, I placed my hands over my ears to prevent from listening any longer. "Stop! I don't want to hear anymore!" It's like a dam has suddenly opened and the water will not stop rushing out, hitting with such force to a path leading to what I have been dreading to get into.

Hurt. Broken-heartedness.

"… I will give you an answer now. I don't love you and I will do all it takes to get out of this mess."

Fate decided to play a game on me because I suddenly found myself hurling towards that direction. Tonight is the first night Himura Kenshin intentionally tore my heart into pieces.

Kenshin indeed was true to his word because the next morning, our parents are frantic and they are running around the cottage… looking for my fiancé who ran away

* * *

AN: I really really hoped you liked this chapter!

I'm sorry if Kaoru sounds like a weakling in this chapter… you see I have these plans in mind that I will be revealing in the next chapter, if you haven't guessed it yet that is.

Please feel free to leave a review! Please tell me what you think! Please!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Separation of Hearts

**Disclaimer: Rk is not mine**

Thank you guys so much for all of your support! I'm sorry for the quite long wait… I'm just to busy with my internship and I suffered a little writer's block. Don't worry, just a little.

I'll try to update faster, I promise!

Thanks to:

**SuicidalBaka911, Le0na, Hitoshi-Kid, Leighbriel-Misokita, tweet, lynn-minmay, Gray Rose**: Thank you guys so much for your support! I hope you will continue to enjoy reading my fic! I love you guys!

**Royalbluekitsune: **you want to kill kenshin in chapter 6 eh? I wonder what you will do to him in this next chapter. Hehe. Thanks for the email! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last Sunday as you wanted. I wasn't finished with the chapter yet… gomen ne. But your email kept me motivated! Arigatou!

**Shinta-fan:** Pair up Kaoru with someone? Hmm we'll see… Thanks for the support.  
**Microburst#16:** I'm sorry for the cliffie. Hehe. Thanks for finding my story good!  
**Fallen Shadow:** here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and continue reading my fic! Thanks!  
**Britannie Love:** Wow, thank you for loving my fic! I wish I will keep you hooked with this until the end! Thank you!  
**Dark-bitch:** other guy? We'll see… ) Thank you for loving the previous chapter. I hope you will love this one!

**Ginny-cry:** aaww…. I'm so really sorry for Kaoru too… thank you for supporting my fic!

**Peavine85:** Wow! A new reader! You are most welcome to read my fic! I'm so glad you liked it. Actually I started this story with Kenshin and Kaoru very OOC.. but I'm still trying to bring out some of their original character. Thank you for all of your compliments and comments. I really appreciate them. Hope to hear from you again. )

**SJ. Kidd:** I'm happy that you loved Kaoru's character. I hope you'll love her (and Kenshin) more as this story progresses! Thanks so much!

**Jing-Jing**: This is definitely a KK fic. I'm a huge kenkao fan! Thanks for reading my story!

**Shintachi**: Hi! I'm so touched that you liked that devastating scene between Kenshin and Kaoru.. You are making my heart feel warm and happy... Believe me, I loved your shower of praises and you very magnificent review! Thank you som much!

**Kean**: Now that I think about it, yes my story is a bit like Ranma ½… hmmm I did not realize that. Don't worry, there will be progress in Kaoru's character, though it won't show in the next few chapters, it will eventually. I hope you will like the turn of events that I have planned out. Thank you very much for your suggestions and comments. I really really appreciate them. Feel free to leave them anytime. Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Maebs/ambe**: Don't worry friend. I will forever keep you posted. I miss you too!

**Drawcab**: I'm happy you loved my beginning. I do hope you'll love the middle and the ending as well. ) thank you very much!

**Cryingoro:** Hello there! You know whenever I read you reviews, I can't help but feel very happy! I'm so glad that you are continuing to like my fic! I love you too! opens arm as wide as possible This much! Hehe. Feel free to review or email me anytime! I always love to hear from you! Actually I was really waiting for your review. Thanks so much! And thank you for telling all of your friends!

**Nette JP:** Well here is the next chapter! I hope you liked it!

**1kenhsinlover:** Thank you for leaving me a review… I really appreciate it! I hope you will like this chapter and the following chapters!

on with the story

**--**

**--**

**Chapter 7: Separation of Hearts **

I hate my life. I hate my parents. I hate my parent's friends. I hate that annoying attendant of this cabin. I hate those people who are having the time of their lives this spring. I hate Kyoko Fukada in that rerun of Strawberry on Shortcake I am watching now. I hate Misao for being in Tokyo during this time of my life. I hate Yukishiro Tomoe for being Kenshin's girlfriend. I hate Himura Kenshin for being an asshole and for breaking my heart. Mostly, I hate myself for letting him and being so bitter about it; resulting into hating everything I have laid my senses into at this moment.

What a pathetic life I lead.

After knowing that Kenshin ran away in the early hours of morning I escaped to the solitude of my room once again refusing to speak to anyone. As if they have the time to talk to me, all of them are busy searching for my runaway fiancé.

His parents are confident that he did not go out of the islands because they believe that Kenshin doesn't have enough money to go away that far. But just in case, they got in touch with the proper officials in the airport to see if there would be any flights that will be taken by their red-head son.

Uncle Seijiro went to the train station to check if Kenshin is there. Akira, on the other hand, announced earlier that he has a vague idea where his brother will be running to and left to follow his lead. Aunt Okon and my family opted to stay here in the cabin just in case Kenshin decided to return.

I seriously doubt he would return when he did his best to get away from here.

Away from me.

"_I don't love you and I will do all it takes to get out of this mess."_

Feeling my eyes watering up again for the nth time since I ran away from Kenshin last night after he bluntly told me that he despises me, I buried my head in my arms as I sat on the floor leaning back on the side of my bed. How can he just hurt me like that? His face was expressionless as he told me those words. There is one word to describe him that moment— he was indifferent.

How ironic that to one person, a moment means nothing yet for another it means everything?

God, I feel like such a lame teenage drama queen.

Suddenly someone knocked at my door interrupting me from my inner musings. "Kaoru? Please open the door. I have something important to tell you."

Why can't they leave me alone and sulk in silence?

"Go away! I don't feel like talking right now," I said rather rudely, but I don't care. I feel like I'm entitled to act like a bitch with my situation.

"Akira just called; he has found Kenshin. They'll be here in awhile."

In my humble opinion, I'd prefer that he never come back for many reasons. One: because I hate him. Two: To cancel our wedding. Three: I'm scared of him.

"Kaoru?" my mother called out once again for I did not reply to what she just said.

"I heard you Okaasan." I stood up, retrieved my glasses from the bedside table and finally opened the door to let her in.

Concern was evident on her face as she entered the room. She touched my face and noticed that my cheeks are wet from tears. "Are you okay?"

I turned away from her and sat on the edge of the bed, putting up a show that I'm watching the television.

"Kaoru… we're leaving earlier than planned. We're going home tomorrow."

"I know."

Mother must have sensed that I am in no mood to talk because a moment later, she excused herself and went out of the room. Talk about a major bitch fit.

* * *

Right after lunchtime, Akira returned, literally dragging a pissed off Kenshin behind him. It seems like Kenshin's best friend, Aoshi, has some relatives living in this part of the country. Akira remembered that Aoshi hung out once six months ago in their house with his cousins and they were introduced to each other. He also remembered them mentioning that they are staying near a famous hotel that is just a boat and a train ride away from where we are currently at. Fortunately, or unfortunately in my and Kenshin's case, his instincts were correct and he found him there.

As soon as they arrived, Kenshin and Uncle Seijiro went to a room and stayed there to talk. After an hour, the younger man stormed out of the room and quickly went out of the cabin. I was surprised that they did not stop him and locked him inside a room to prevent him from running away again.

It took me almost the whole day to compose myself before going out, feeling a little less emotional and moody than before. Dinner was really unpleasant because no one was in the mood to say anything other than my parents.

Feeling a bit claustrophobic inside the cabin, I went outside to sit on the white wooden bench right in front of the cabin entrance to watch the stars above and relax my mind. This week has been the most stressful week of my life and I feel like I owe it to myself to lay back and forget about everything, at least for a while. I closed my eyes and leaned back on my seat calming my thoughts and attempting to forget everything that happened.

On the contrary, guilt won't let me because a few minutes later, I felt someone sat beside me. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was Kenshin.

"Congratulations. You won." He uttered icily, snapping shut his flip top silver mobile phone.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You guys won, my father blackmailed me so I'm marrying you on Wednesday."

I stood up shocked. Blackmail? For stooping that low, our parents are really keen on continuing with this marriage. "What did they blackmail you with?"

"Someone blabbed about my relationship with Tomoe."

I remembered my earlier blunder to my mother _'Oh God, my mother told them.'_ How can she do that? She promised! "Kenshin, I did not tell mother intentionally, it was an accident—"

"Look, it doesn't matter. They know now and they are threatening that they will bring the Yukishiro's business down. Your father along with mine owns a lot of stock of their company and is a huge investor so once they pull out they will go bankrupt." His voice was deep and is full of bitterness. "I can't let that happen. Tomoe has a lot of dreams to fulfill so she can't become poor because of me. I love her so much."

I feel terrible. Why do they have to involve Tomoe's family in this? She is such a good person and she is my friend. I don't want her to suffer. But either way, whether I marry Kenshin or not, she will suffer.

Kenshin glared his golden amber eyes at me, his eyes full of resentment and hatred. "Are you happy now? Huh? You will have me. This is what you want right? To be Himura Kaoru?"

Suddenly feeling the need to hurt this person beside me, I slapped him hard on the face, leaving a very red mark on his scarred left cheek. With tears brimming in my eyes, I cried out my frustrations. "This is not what I want! I never dreamed of hurting either you or Tomoe. Why are you blaming me for all of this? I'm sorry that I did not tell you but I did not plan this. It's not my fault!"

He looked at me once again; however, his face now cold and indifferent. "I don't care. All I know is that you ruined my life and I won't forgive you for that. All of you. Too bad you will be the one who will suffer the most because you love me and you will become my wife." Then he stood up and left me.

At that moment, I can't help but feel that he hated me by just existing.

* * *

Both my parent's and Kenshin's parents have been busy preparing for the wedding right after we returned to Kyoto the day before. The invitations were sent the first week of our vacation (sent out even before I learned about it!) so the phone is ringing all day for reservations and inquiries. The wedding planner my mother hired beforehand has been questioning me constantly, and I answered her queries with a lack of enthusiasm.

Contrary to what Kenshin is thinking, I really don't want to get married. I may have been tempted at first but this is not what I want. First of all, I want to marry someone whom I love and who loves me back. Second, I want to marry at a rightful age where I know that I'm really ready for that huge step. Right now, Kenshin and I are too young. Third, I'm scared of what will happen to the future once this pushes through. Fourth, I'm not yet satisfied with myself and I have yet to explore my options on my own.

That is why I confronted my parents right after my conversation with Kenshin two nights before. I told my parents that I don't want to get married and that Kenshin hates me because of what they are doing. How did they respond?

They threatened me.

Aside from using Tomoe, my own parents threatened me that they will prevent Misao from getting a scholarship for Tokyo University.

I was shaking with anger as soon as they told me that. How can they do that? Misao has been very kind to them and they know how much Misao dreamed ever since she was young to become a successful doctor who graduated from Toudai. She can't afford to go to college without a scholarship because her family is not exactly well off. And when my parents say that they will prevent Misao from reaching her dreams, they will do it without hesitation.

So what can we do now? Tomoe and Misao are now in the line here so that leaves us with no choice.

They say that what they are doing is for the best and that this is for our future. They say that nothing really big will change and we can still continue with our lives; go to school, go to college just like we are single people. As for our relationship, they say that eventually, we will get along and everything will work out.

My parents have never been so irrational… until now.

I gave them a very silent treatment ever since that night. I was very angry and I don't trust myself to talk civilly to them for a while so I choose to keep silent to avoid saying something worse that will be destructive to my relationship with my parents.

But what's the point? Even though I give them the silent treatment forever, nothing will change their minds. That is why I don't see the sense in keeping up with being cold towards them any longer.

"Kaoru-chan?" My mother entered my bedroom where I am currently watching TV. "Someone is here to see you. It's your French tutor Enishi."

"Enishi is here?" I echoed surprised. Due to my preoccupation during the past two weeks, I had hardly given any thought to my friend. Jumping up from my bed, gathering my French materials from my study table— I ran past through my mother and hurried downstairs.

I totally forgot about my French lessons.

I found Enishi sitting on our usual spot— cross-legged on the floor beside our Japanese low table positioned in the middle of the living room— where our maid is already serving him his tea. "Konnichi wa Enishi-kun." I greeted him with feigned cheerfulness. Somehow, I am hoping that going on with my lessons can help me get my mind off things.

"Hey there. How was your vacation? Was it fun?" My good friend inquired giving me a faint smile.

How would you exactly say 'it was the most horrible vacation in my life' in just one word? "Uh yeah, it was…okay."

Then we proceeded with our French lessons.

Part of the reason why I'm learning the language is a small part of me is hoping to study culinary in France. Even though I know that my parents would not let me, there is still some part of me that is holding on to my dream.

However, now that I have learned that I'm getting married, the 30 possibility before slipped down to 0 making it impossible for me to study out of this country.

I handed my exercises to Enishi for checking but he did not reach out to receive them. He seems a little distracted for he has that faraway look in his face that indicates he is physically present but mentally somewhere else. "Enishi-kun, are you okay?"

He gave out a sigh and reached out his hand to get something from his bag. Inside, he retrieved an elegant white and light blue colored envelope and slowly pushed it on the table, sliding it towards my direction. "We received this almost two weeks ago. I must say I am quite shocked to find its contents."

I let my eyes trail over to that familiar envelope knowing exactly what it is for. Light blue and white— the chosen motif for my wedding; it's the wedding invitation to my wedding that is housing inside that envelope.

"You're getting married? On Wednesday?" Despair and disbelief is very evident in his voice.

So that is why he is in a sullen mood today.

I bit my lip at a loss for words. Just when I thought I had a shot at having a normal afternoon with Enishi, I didn't realize that their family might be invited because his parents are close friends of my mother. "Will you come?"

Instead of answering he asked, "Why are you consenting with this?"

"I have no choice. Our parents decided for us." Not to mention they blackmailed us into agreement.

"But you have a choice!" He grabbed his bag and thrust his hand inside once again. He pulled out a white folder and handed it to me.

Curious, I took it and flipped through the papers inside. My eyes widened as my mind registered the words written in French and the colorful pictures designing the different brochures and forms. It's an application form for a culinary school in Paris, my dream culinary school to be exact. During one of our sessions, I told him during a brief moment that I would like to study in a famous culinary school in Paris; I never thought that he would remember. "Enishi, these are— how did you get them?"

He gave me a shy smile. "I called my friends in France and asked me to send them those forms."

My hands trembled as a read through the pages. I can almost imagine myself, eyes big with wonder and longing as I hold the forms that will lead me to the first step of desired profession. All I have to do is fill out these forms, mail them and let fate decide if the school will accept me or not.

However, I don't think I have the freedom to do that.

"Enishi-kun, as much as appreciate all of your trouble for getting these for me, I don't think I can go ahead and chase my dream now." I closed the folder with a heavy heart and handed it back to my friend. "I can't, I gave them my word."

Pushing it back to my direction, he clasped my hands tightly. "Kaoru, keep it. If not for you, at least for me. As long as you have that, I still have a chance. Please don't get married out of obligation. Please don't take away my chance of winning your heart just when I'm starting to do so."

Just how easy things will become if I will marry Enishi instead of Kenshin. With Enishi, I never have to worry about getting hurt or being hated because I know that he cares about me. Although, if things happened that way, I think I will be hurt too because my heart is with Kenshin. Nonetheless, things would have been less complicated because I can always hide my feelings and shut them out.

Why can't Kenshin like me instead of Enishi?

If that happens, I'll be the happiest girl in the world.

I bit my lip as I worked up the courage to say my next words. "Gomen ne Enishi-kun, I really appreciate your worries and concern for me but please give up on me. Gomen nasai."

* * *

May 14. A very significant event will take place during that day that will forever change the course of our lives. It is a date that I would never forget for the rest of my being.

The day was bright and sunny. The skies above are reflecting a clear blue color and despite the warm sunshine; a soft but cool breeze is blowing lightly giving the people a refreshing feeling. Here in the shrine, the trees are in full bloom creating a very picturesque scene of green leaves looming over the heads of the people present. It was a perfect day for a wedding.

I stepped out of our car, holding out my hand to my father for support. Everyone looked at my direction as soon as I came in his or her full view. I shyly looked down and sauntered towards the direction of the Shinto shrine where the traditional wedding ceremony will be performed. As the bride, I'm wearing the traditional white wedding kimono called "Uchikake" and the white hood called the "Tsuno Kakuashi", which in legend says that it is used to cover the bride's horns, portraying obedience to her husband. My face covered by a pale make-up, lips coated in deep red and my straight black hair is arranged in an intricate Japanese hairstyle that is placed up by pins and sticks. Though I may look beautiful, I feel really uncomfortable because of the heavy weight of my outfit and the unbearable nervousness because of what is about to occur.

My parents greeted several of the people waiting outside, most of them congratulating me and saying how beautiful I look. I only gave them a bow and thanked them politely with a smile. If they only knew how torn up I am inside…

My groom's family went here in the shrine earlier than us so when we headed towards the shrine entrance, Kenshin, Akira and his parents are already waiting by the steps leading to the entrance. My eyes focused on Kenshin who is wearing a gray hakama, black gi, black haori and his scarlet hair tied back in a high pony tail. He may physically look handsome and composed as he stood there waiting for the start of the ceremony but if one would look deeper into his soul, this day for him must be synonymous to his time of judgment. Deep inside he must be seething with hatred and anger.

I took my groom's offered hand, as soon as we reached them, avoiding to look at his eyes. A moment after, the seven of us climbed up the steps of the shrine, a hymn of traditional music playing slowly in the background.

The usual events happening in a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony occurred like a scene from an old Japanese film. First the purification service held by the priest. After that is the reading of oaths prepared by our parents, pledging to be faithful and obedient to each other all throughout the marriage. Then followed the most important act of all, the "San-San-Kudo" or the three times three exchange of nuptial cups that will bind the two of us in marriage.

I felt my throat tighten as I watched Kenshin took the last and the biggest sake cup I have filled and took his last three sips indifferently and unemotionally as if he is just taking shots from a nearby bar. I fought the tears threatening to fall down my eyes as I took the cup from him and took the last three sips.

Akira handed to each of us a wedding ring that we will put in each other's left ring finger. Kenshin hurriedly slipped the platinum band with a single diamond on my finger and I did the same to him. The last act ended right after we offered twigs of "Sakaki" to the sacred tree and sips of sake exchanged between our families that signify the union of the Himura and the Kamiya family through this marriage. From then on, my name is Himura Kaoru.

I was literally forcing my lips to stretch into a smile as we took pictures and went down the shrine to be congratulated by our guests waiting downstairs. It was a blur and I could not exactly remember what I said or what I did. What I remember clearly is as soon as Kenshin, my mother and I went inside the bridal car, which will take us to the reception area; I immediately burst into tears, uncaring if my make-up is getting ruined. What is a ruined make-up compared to a broken heart?

It was so surreal, like Kenshin and I are only playing a part on a traditional drama. It was too mechanical, too emotionless, and too cold— on his part at least. To him, those are just acts and words that don't really mean anything. Kenshin and I may have been married but that union has brought us farther apart from each other than I could ever imagine.

That day instilled a separation of hearts between the two of us.

* * *

I was so tired, physically and emotionally, that is why I was so grateful when the last of our guests approached us and said their goodbyes. The wedding reception was solemn, happy and grand on the outside but very uneventful for Kenshin and myself. We hardly spoke to each other and only exchanged a few words when necessary.

"Do you want to go to your hotel rooms now? You look like you need to rest," my mother suggested as she smoothed as hair on the side of my face.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I answered in an exhausted voice.

Then, my parents, in-laws and Kenshin went inside the elevator to go up to our rooms in the 21st floor of this very posh hotel.

"I do hope you gave us separate rooms," Kenshin said in an aloof voice all of a sudden breaking the silence between the occupants of the elevator. I get the feeling that he has been pondering about it for a while just like I am.

"Kenshin," Uncle Seijiro bellowed in a warning tone, reminding him not to cross any boundaries that will place everyone in a very awkward position.

As usual, Kenshin did not act threatened at the least. "What? You don't expect us to have sex on our wedding night do you? But my wife, if you really want to do it, I can make some time if you want."

"Stop it Kenshin!" His mother ordered.

My blood boiled and I really really wanted to punch him, slap him— anything just to hurt him, to tear him into pieces. If only our parents are not surrounding us I would have done those things. It is during moments like these that I suddenly question myself, why the hell am I in love with this guy? Yes, I may love him but I would never ever sleep with him. "Damn you! I will never sleep with you!"

Before my husband had the chance to retort back or for me to go on cursing him; my mother intervened and spoke up. "Unfortunately, we did not get you separate rooms but there are two beds in there. We don't expect you two to do it if that is what you're worried about." And then she handed us both a hotel card key as we stepped out of the elevator.

I did not even bother to say good night and I stomped to "our" room, went inside, grabbed my bag and occupied the bathroom even before Kenshin has the chance to get inside.

I don't want to see him.

Looking at the huge mirror, I leaned both of my hands on the sink, trying to calm my raging nerves. That impudent! To assume that I'm dying to sleep with him! "Mou!"

Why is he acting like the worst of all jerks? Can't he see that it is hard on me too?

After taking a bath and I have finally changed into my sleeping clothes, I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Kenshin already changed into his denim jeans and a black shirt with his hair still tied in that high pony tail. "Are you going out?"

"None of your business," he replied curtly as he bent down and arranged his shoes. I watched him from my bed as he placed his wallet and his phone on his jeans pocket then he pulled off his wedding ring from his left ring finger and toss it carelessly on the bedside table. Then without a single word he left.

Once again I felt the sadness wash over me. Will he treat me like trash forever? Is this how everything is going to work? Because if that is the case, then the first night down and an eternity to go… an eternity to break my heart.

* * *

**AN:** So……… how is the 7th chapter? Are you guys satisfied with their wedding? My heart is really going out to poor Kaoru…

I hope you are not too bored with this chapter… you know… with all the angst and the drama. Don't worry; the following chapters will be more exciting!

Please tell me what you think! Or do you have any suggestions? Please leave your reviews! Your reviews are really making me happy and keeping me inspired… I love you guys!


	9. Chapter 8: A Turn For the Worse

**Disclaimer: RK is not mine!**

Minna-san! Konnichi wa! I'm sorry for the long update. This is harder than I thought. Anyway, gomen, I don't think I can put up the edited versions along with this chapter because I'm still reviewing everything. That is why I decided to go on and post Chapter 8 so as not to leave you guys hanging.

**There are some changes that I made already and these are:**

**I made Aoshi one year older than the rest. Therefore, he has already graduated.**

**I changed Megumi and Nahoko into Yumi and Kamatari. I think they fit the roles perfectly. Megumi will appear in later chapters.**

**Kenshin, as it should be, is the captain of the school kendo club.**

**I'm naming Kenshin's group as the Juppongatana! The group is composed of Kenshin, Tomoe, Aoshi, Yumi, Kamatari, Shishio, Cho, Anji and Usui.**

Still no luck with Enishi….The candidates are Enishi, Soujiro and Katsu. Can you help me decide guys? If I choose Enishi, then I need to make a link between him and Tomoe and that is driving me crazy!

Anyway, Gomen ne guys, no individual responses to reviews in this chapter! I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapters.

**Thank you for all those who reviewed and those who continue to read my story! Thanks for all your support. You guys are the best! I love you guys! Please continue to support me. **

* * *

**--- Chapter 8: A Turn For the Worse ---**

"Beep beep beep beep!"

A moment later, my hand reached out to cease the beeping of the alarm clock before it can wake up the other occupants of the house.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, savoring the last moments of sleep that that I wanted so much to get back to. As much as I wish to crawl back into slumber, I have to get up and face another day.

A new day of misery.

But an important day at that.

Stretching my arms, I lifted myself from the bed and got up to prepare for the day. For about 30 minutes, I went to and fro my bedroom and bathroom going through all of my morning rituals after finally exiting my new room that I am slowly getting used to.

Stopping for a while, I looked back and at gazed at a translucent blue-colored sliding door that is leading to a bedroom right next to mine.

Kenshin's bedroom.

It has been five months since Kenshin and I got married. As a present, our parents bought a house for the two of us, which is right beside the Himura house. We moved in here right before our senior year started.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kaoru-san," Yamada-san, our elderly house-helper who is living with us, greeted me.

"Ohayou Yamada-san. Were you able to sleep well?" I asked politely steering my eyes away from the door.

"Hai. I believe I had a pleasant sleep. I hope that you did too. By the way, your breakfast is already served at the dining table," she informed me. "It's the college entrance exams today, right? You would not want to take an exam with an empty stomach."

Suddenly, the nerves came back once again. That's right, it the standardized college entrance exam today and I've been spending many sleepless nights getting ready for it. "I just hope my mind does not go blank while I'm answering the exam. I have to eat a lot then so I'll have lots of energy for the test!"

I was about to head towards the direction of the dining area when I turned again to look at Kenshin's room. "Did he come home last night?"

Yamada-san shook her head. "I did not see him last night or this morning too."

"I see." I forced a smile on my face. "Well, he must have studied over Shishio's or Anji's house. He and his friends are really getting ready for the exam. They have been doing all nighters for a few weeks now."

However I doubt if he really was with his male friends all those time.

I sat on my usual chair at the dining table and ate silently as my mind wandered to the events of the past five months.

Right after the wedding Kenshin barely talked to our parents and me. He completely closed off to his own world that did not include us. He stayed inside his room for hours or he is outside, leaving really early and arriving late at night. Due to that, we were not really given the chance to talk to each other to set things straight or to at least come up with terms regarding our situation that we would both agree on.

We were like strangers inside the same house treating each other as if we are invisible to each other.

And then soon, classes started and everything returned to normal. Defining normal in my own condition, things went back to the way they were before Kenshin and I became friends again a few months ago— I returned to being the "loser girl", the nobody who is constantly being bullied by Kenshin's crowd. This time, they are more aggressive.

And it hurts more after having a taste of having a peaceful life with Kenshin and Tomoe as friends for almost two months.

As for Tomoe, she returned from her trip one day before classes began so she only learned about the wedding at the first day thanks to her friends Yumi and Kamatari.

_I was there when Kenshin and Tomoe met for the first time after spring break. I just arrived alone in school right after my father dropped me off. Kenshin left really early for school and I had the feeling that he does not want to go to school with me. I was walking along the school walkway when I saw him running across the school gardens. I trailed my gaze to see where he is heading to and saw that he is running to a certain beautiful black-haired girl who is being comforted by two of her best friends. _

_I saw with my own eyes as he pulled her to him and wrapped her in his embrace while she cried her heart out holding on to him for dear life. Tears of hurt and sadness immediately sprang out from my eyes as I looked at them feeling my already broken heart breaking yet again. _

_Suddenly, I felt very conscious of the curious glances of the students as they busily murmured against one another. Not wanting to break down on that spot, I ran inside the building and went to the nearest comfort room right after stopping by the shoe lockers. _

_Inside, I splashed some water on my face, trying hard to compose myself and not cry. I took several deep breaths and cleared my thoughts reminding myself not to be too affected and treat this day as an ordinary school day like before. Nothing changed… forget the events that happened during spring break. _

_Unfortunately, circumstances won't let me forget even for a while because as I exited the comfort room, I found Yumi and Kamatari waiting for me at the hallway. As soon as I stepped out, Yumi charged and slapped me hard on the face, making some of the students passing by to stop and watched the scene we are creating. _

"_You're such a bitch, you know?" Yumi snarled at me, crossing her arms over her chest in an imposing manner. _

_Kamatari stepped forward and threw a cup of water on my face making me jump backwards. "And because of that we are going to make your life miserable, honey."_

_I wiped the water from my face using my hands. I have been so gloomy and stressed out all month that is why my temper is not as controllable as before. My sight darkened with anger as I pushed Kamatari causing her to slightly lose her balance. "What the hell is your problem!"_

_The two were taken by surprise by my retaliation. Kamatari pushed me hard in return, her eyes flaring. "You are my problem bitch!"_

_I was about to push her again when someone hold onto my arm to hold me back. "Kaoru, don't fight them like this. These bitches are not worth it." Misao whispered as she glared at the two. _

_My best friend led me to a small secluded corner as she took out her handkerchief and wiped my face and uniform. "Kaoru, I heard about your marriage to Kenshin… Are you okay? Why did you do it?"_

"_We have to, our parents forced us into it," I replied, not revealing the fact that they used her to blackmail me. _

"_How do you feel about all of this?" she asked concerned. _

_For a very long time, I have kept all of my feelings inside and I feel like I'm drowning from all the things that I have bottled up within my heart. Now is the chance to unload them. "I love him Misao. But now, he hates me."_

_My friend hugged me tightly and I was surprised when she suddenly suggested, "Let's do something crazy today Kaoru-chan. Let's cut classes."_

_And that was what we did._

I told Misao everything that happened while she was away. I also told her about my long time feelings for my husband. She did not say anything the whole time I talked but just sat there beside me and listened. After I have told her everything, I felt a little bit lighter like a load was removed from my shoulders.

It is really good to have a friend like Misao.

Then she helped me clear my mind by telling me what happened to her in Tokyo. It was really hard to work in a hospital but the people there were really friendly to her. She also managed to tour around Toudai and was quite surprised when she bumped into someone she least expected to see there— Kenshin's very stoic and quiet best friend Shinomori Aoshi. He graduated from high school last school year and it seemed like is going to Toudai to pursue a degree on Biology. Like my best friend, Aoshi wants to become a doctor someday. Misao said that when they parted, he told her that he would be expecting to see her next year.

We had fun that day. We went to a nearby amusement park and released our minds from all the problems and the worries. We rode several rides and tried out many games. For the first time in weeks, I was able to smile and laugh genuinely. If my parents learned about what I did, they would have lectured me until I go insane but at that time, I did not care. I never thought I would actually say this, but it felt good to defy them. After all that they had put me through…

During these past few months, I'm not only thankful for Misao, but also for my very good friend Enishi. Despite my rejection to his more-than-friends feelings towards me, he remains as my very loyal and dependable friend whom I can always count on. We never stopped our French lessons together; though, ever since Kenshin and I got married, I opted to study at Enishi's house instead of ours. I'm thinking of it as a break from the mess my life has become.

I placed my chopsticks on the now empty plate signaling to Yamada-san that I have finished breakfast. I picked up my bag and said my farewell to our helper as I went outside to meet the driver who will bring me to our school where we will take the entrance exam.

Leaning back on my seat, I looked at the sight outside as the car passed by the familiar route going to school. Will I do well in the exam? Will I make it to Kyoto University where my parents want me to study? During some of our family dinners, both our parents are stressing that they want the two of us to study together in Kyoto University.

I really don't think that is what Kenshin wants.

One night when I went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, I overheard Kenshin talking on his mobile phone. From what I heard briefly, it seems like the1y are talking about how life will be like if they will go to Tokyo University with each other and away from here.

I was assuming that the person on the end of the line is Tomoe.

Kenshin, being married, never stopped them from seeing each other. They never bothered to hide from me either because they are acting all lovey-dovey with each other even when I'm around. I never confronted him about it not wanting to show him that I'm affected and bothered about what he is doing. Besides, I really don't have the right; I'm just his wife in paper, nothing more. What he does with his life is none of my business.

He made that very clear to me when he talked to me the day after our marriage.

"_Getting married to you doesn't make you a part of my life. Please stay out it for I will stay out of yours," he said._

So that is what I did. I never said anything when he continued his relationship with Tomoe. I never reprimand him whenever he goes home late or sometimes does not come home at all. I never talk to him unless its necessary and I tried so hard to act invisible around him. But acting like this doesn't mean that I'm not affected.

I'm so hurt that I might as well cut my heart out and removed it from my chest to stop the aching.

But what hurts the most is that I don't have the right to get affected… none at all.

It was already 8:30am when I arrived at school and most of the seniors are already there, forming in groups to do some last minute reviews. The tests will start at exactly 9am and I had promised Misao that we would meet each other right before the exams. I saw her waiting for me at my shoe locker, her nose buried in her notebook. I hurried over to her putting up a smile on my face. "Misao, stop reviewing already! It will do no good if you cram."

She looked at me looking very tense. "Argh! I'm so nervous! What if they included the part that I skipped? I would get a low grade! I will never get into Toudai!"

"Don't be a pessimistic! Come on, you have studied harder than anyone else. You will definitely get into Toudai if you stop acting like that and just focus on answering the exam," I reassured her but deep inside I can't help but feel nervous as well. What if my mind goes blank during the test? I don't want all of my sleepless nights studying and months of attending cram school to be put into waste.

On the contrary, if that happens, I always have a fall back. I can always go to Paris a study culinary just like what I've always wanted to do. If the school accepted me that is…

Right after learning Kenshin's plans to study in Tokyo together with Tomoe, I had the sudden urge to do the same; make my own decision regarding where I want to go and what I want to be without the interference of my parents. So what I did is to get the application forms Enishi gave me last spring and filled them all out. The next day, I mailed them.

The results are not out yet; however, I did my best to answer all of the questions. Except, I really don't know if I have a chance of getting in…

I might as well think that I don't have an option and pass this examination.

"Let's do our best then Kaoru-chan! Ganbatte ne!" Misao cheered in a very enthusiastic manner.

"Hai! Ganbatte!" I cheered her on too.

"Look, it's the two little bitches," Kamatari piped up as she entered the shoe locker room with her friends. "Did you two sleep well last night?"

"We would really appreciate it if you just don't talk to us, okay?" Misao answered her feeling irritated. She took my arm and dragged me towards the door. "Let's go Kaoru-chan."

Misao ranted her annoyance as she hauled me across the halls to the rooms where we are assigned. When we got there, I saw Kenshin and Tomoe lingering in the halls talking to each other quietly. I took a deep breath as we passed by them, not a single word exchanged between the two of us— not even a good luck.

Damn, I hate feeling like this. Why can't I just go on with my life like before after this marriage? Why can't I teach myself to be unaffected by the whole situation?

Now I don't think I can concentrate on the test as much as I like to.

* * *

"So how were your exams? Were they difficult?" Father asked.

It's Friday night and the whole family (both the Himuras and Kamiyas) is eating at my parent's residence. It is customary for us that during weekends, we will eat dinner together. These are the times when Kenshin and I are forced to talk to each other.

"I had difficulty with Science and Math but overall, I think I did fairly," I answered him. I was not able to concentrate on the test at first but after a few minutes and pep talk to myself, I finally managed to block out everything and focus my attention on the test.

"That's good news," he replied before he turned to Kenshin. "What about you Kenshin?"

"It was okay."

Our parents are unaware of the real condition of my relationship with Kenshin. I never told them that we are not talking with each other and that Kenshin is still going steady with Yukishiro Tomoe. If they learned that, I don't think they would be too happy about it. Then Kenshin will once again accuse me of ruining his life.

I don't want to become a villain in his eyes once again.

"I'm sure you two will do fine. The both of you are brilliant students. I'm sure you will pass with flying colors." Aunt Okon said.

"Thank you Okaasan," I responded.

"Oh before I forgot, I heard that your classmate Kamatari Honjou will hold a huge formal party for her eighteenth birthday two months from now. I talked to her mom yesterday and as early as now, they are already preparing for it." Mother related to us.

Suddenly I have a very bad feeling about the birthday of one of my archenemies.

"The Kamataris always hold the grandest parties and they always make sure to create it extra special for their only daughter," Aunt Okon exclaimed.

Mother looked at me with a scary gleam in her eyes. "We should prepare for your dress then Kaoru-chan."

"Okaasan! The party is still two months away. Besides I'm not even sure if Kamatari-san will invite me on her birthday," I was quick to protest. Well with our history together, I extremely doubt it if I'm going to be invited. Especially now when they were indeed true to their words during the first day of senior year when they said that they will make my life miserable. During these past few months, I always find myself in a spot where I wish I could just disappear from humiliation.

"But Honjou Kamatari is Kenshin's good friend right? Then the two of you will be invited for sure," Kenshin's mother reasoned out.

Now that's what I'm afraid of.

* * *

"Don't you get tired of this?" I suddenly blurted out one night while Kenshin and I are having dinner. It was Yamada-san's day off so the two of us are all alone in the house. "We've been like this for six months already, aren't you getting tired of hating me?"

He did not answer but just sat there and continued to eat as if no one has spoken. I guess he just answered my question.

"Are you going to be like this forever?" I asked more demanding this time. Everything is taking its toll on me now and I want some answers to my questions.

"No, this will end eventually," he answered. "When we grow up, get jobs and earn some money; we will be able to hire lawyers without our parent's money and get a divorce— an annulment even. Once that happens, you won't have to bear with my hatred any longer and we will go our separate ways."

Divorce. Of course, that is his goal as early as now. He knows that our parents will not support that idea so it is up to the two of us to file that on our own in the future. '_As soon as he has the chance, he will do the first thing to get away from me.'_ "I see that you have planned out our future perfectly for us. I won't say no or get in the way of your plans."

He placed down his chopsticks and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Even if you do that won't stop me anyway."

"Can't you get over your anger and at least act cordial towards me until that time? As far as I'm concerned I'm not interfering in your life and I'm not blabbing at our parents either. Can't we go back to being friends like we used to be before this marriage thing?" I must sound pathetic begging him like this, but I don't know how long I would be able to tolerate his behavior towards me.

He stood up and marched towards the stairs to go up to his room not bothering to answer my question.

Not wanting to be left alone without a response, I followed him my temper reaching its limit. My feet pounded loudly against the floor as I stomped angrily as I climbed the stairs. "Why are you being such an immature jerk!"

He swiveled his head towards my direction. "I'm happy being like this ok? So just leave me alone!" He entered his room and slammed his door shut.

I wanted to tear down his door and beat him into a bloody pulp but all I did is sank down on the floor and sighed in despair and frustration.

* * *

One month after, nothing changed as I have expected. Honestly, I'm getting used to my life already. I'm still hoping that eventually, I will become numb to the pain that Kenshin is causing me and get over the humiliation his friends are throwing at me constantly.

I flipped through my chemistry textbook, studying hard for an upcoming exam that will happen on Monday. I skipped my French classed with Enishi this weekend to concentrate on this test. For my senior year, I have kept myself busy with academics, using it as another channel to get my mind off things. Studying really keeps one very self-preoccupied.

"Atomic radius is one-half the distance between the two nuclei in two adjacent atoms of the same element in a metal. For elements that—" I was interrupted from my studying by several knocks on my door.

"Kaoru-san, there are some letters that came for you," Yamada-san called out. After my consent, she entered my room and handed the letters to me.

I flopped down on my bed, my hands busy browsing through all the letters. The first one is a bank statement and is not at all important. The other one is as worthless as the first so I did not even bother to open it. However, the third letter is the one that caught my attention.

As soon as I saw the emblem on the upper right side corner and how my name is written in romaji, my hands trembled slightly and I immediately tore open the envelope.

My eyes widened as I absorbed the words written in the letter. I read once, twice, three times to confirm if I have read it right. Then I lay back on my bed feeling really shocked and exhilarated at the same time.

I got in.

* * *

"Himura Kenshin and Himura Kaoru from class 3-1, please proceed to the Principal's office immediately. Himura Kenshin and Himura Kaoru from class 3-1, please proceed to the Principal's office immediately. Thank you."

I looked at the intercom over the blackboard in confusion. Principal's office? Why? I don't remember doing anything bad…

"Ei, Kaoru-chan, why are you being called to the principal's office? Did you and Kenshin do something bad?" Misao asked looking confused like me.

"Misao!" I exclaimed. They are also calling Kenshin. What do they need the two of us for? I was about to turn around to look at him when he went past by me and exited the room.

I stood up and followed him.

"It seems like marriage is good for the two of you," Principal Kawashita said as the two of us, Kenshin and I, stood before him in front of his desk.

What in the world is he talking about? The last time I checked this is the worst thing that happened to the both of us.

"Principal, what do you mean by that?" Kenshin asked.

He cleared his throat then he leaned forward clasping his hands together on the table. "We were a bit apprehensive when we learned that the two of you are getting married. We feared that you would give less priority to your studies thus be unable to meet our expectations for the two of you. However, as we study the current standings of all the senior students in this school, it seems like the two of you have exceeded our expectations."

He stood up and gave the two of us each a handshake. "Congratulations! You two are currently battling for the position of valedictorian."

* * *

o

o

So how was it guys? Please leave your comments and suggestions! Arigatou gozaimasu! Till next time!

By the way guys, do you know Kamatari's last name?

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 9: Breaking Point

Disclaimer: RK is not mine

Hello guys! Sorry for the long update and I'm sorry I was not able to post the updated chapters 1-8…..

ANYWAY I finally decided!** I'm going to replace Keisuke with Yukishiro Enishi! **Although I'm still having trouble about Enishi's relationship with Tomoe. I'm thinking whether I should make them siblings, cousins or what… Suggestions anyone? I'm really having trouble with that…

To all those who wanted Soujiro… Gomen ne… I wanted him too but I just can't imagine him being older than Kenshin… And I think a Kenshin-Kaoru-Enishi love triangle is more effective…

Individual responses to reviews is placed after the story. You can find it down there!

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

As I Watch You from a Distance 

**---Chapter 9: The Breaking Point---**

"Nani (What)! You are a candidate for the valedictorian spot?" Misao exclaimed as she stopped eating form her bento box and stared at me with huge eyes. It is lunchtime that very same day Principal Kawashita called Kenshin and I to his office. We are sitting on our usual spot under the sakura tree, which is now devoid of its beautiful pink flowers and will not appear until spring.

I nodded still unable to believe what the principal told us. "That is the reason why they called Kenshin and me to the Principal office. To tell us that."

Misao jumped to my side and gave me a huge and warm hug. "Sugoi (Wow)! That's great! In less than 2 months, you will be leading our class during graduation! Not only that you will be able to get a scholarship for college too!"

At the mention of scholarship, I remembered that Misao is also vying for the valedictorian spot mainly because of the study grant. "Misao, gomen, the scholarship…"

My friend just smiled at me as she pounded me on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry about it Kaoru. If I'm not a candidate, then that means I really don't deserve to be the valedictorian. Besides I'm sure my English, Home Economics and History killed my grades. You know how impatient I am with those subjects!" Then she fell silent and looked down on her feet, looking very mysterious all of a sudden. "Kaoru-chan, there is something I haven't told you yet…"

It is quite strange for Misao to keep things hidden from me.

"You see, someone offered to pay for my college fees…" Misao's voice trailed off with a hint of happiness on her voice.

"Eh? That's great! May I know who the good person is?"

"Shinomori Aoshi's parents went to Okina and offered their help. It seems like the Aoshis are very good friends with my parents when they were still alive and Aoshi mentioned to his parents that I wanted to study medicine," Misao related to me. "They said they are doing this to help the daughter of a very good friend and to return the kindness that my parents did for them."

"Really? So Aoshi-san's parents and your parents were friends?" I asked surprised. It's funny how things suddenly spring up on someone when they least expect it.

"Enough about me! Since you are going to be the valedictorian, we should prepare for your speech! You need to mention me in that speech of course!" Misao ranted on, listing the things I needed to say on my so-called speech.

I put up my hand in a halt sign. "Misao-chan, the term is not over yet so it's not yet sure. Besides, I'm not the only one. Kenshin is also a candidate and the two of us has equal chances."

"Kenshin? Your husband Himura Kenshin?"

I nodded glancing at the window of our classroom. I can make out Kenshin and Tomoe's profiles, sitting by the window quietly eating lunch together. "Yeah, it seems like the two of us are pouring out all of our frustration and energy into studying."

"So what are you planning to do? Are you going for the win?"

If I become the valedictorian, then I will beat him. I can already sense that he is planning to use this opportunity to achieve what he wants to happen in his life. With the scholarship that goes along with the award, he can go to Toudai without our family's support and he can get away from here, with Tomoe. It does not really solve his predicament, but at least it is a start.

Deep inside of me, I want to burst his bubble.

"I'm going to do my best Misao. For all the pain he caused me, I want to win this one."

0---------

For the next few days, I doubled my efforts in studying. I recited in class more; I triple checked all of my assignments and did some serious advanced readings. With motivation, studying suddenly became real easy and fun.

It's not only me that is motivated; however, because Kenshin became a very worthy opponent. Like me, he took his studying into a higher level and he rarely goes out during nights anymore, opting to go home right after his kendo practice and study in his room.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon and I planned to stay at home the whole day to brush up on my History and Economics subjects when my mother barged into my room with a gown and make-up kit in both hands.

"Kao-chan, what are you doing? You need to prepare for Kamatari's party!" She placed down the gown on the bed and pulled up a chair so that she can sit beside me.

"Okaasan, I don't want to go to that party. I really need to study," I muttered as I continue to read the book that is in front of me.

She snatched the book from me and placed it somewhere else where I can't reach it. "No, you will take a break from all of this studying and go to the party with Kenshin. All of your classmates are going to be there."

I want to say that I couldn't care less if the whole world was there but my mother is really persistent and I don't think I can get away from this. So I let her arrange my hair and fix my make up and wore the black velvet sleeveless dress that she picked out for me.

Kenshin was already waiting downstairs and we silently went outside to get in the car that would take us the party venue. Kamatari is going to hold the formal prom-like party at a prestigious country club where all the invited guests are only her friends and classmates. No adults (except for the party organizers and waiters of course) are allowed in the party and she wanted it to be like formal school dance that are very popular in the western countries.

I really did not want to attend this party because I have a very bad feeling on what is going to happen tonight.

We arrived at the place at around 8:30pm in the evening and the driver went ahead to go home because Kenshin said that the others would give us a ride home.

It was snowing heavily that night and there are no stars in the evening sky.

Kenshin and I went inside the ballroom area and saw that many people are already partying inside. Several couples are already dancing in the middle of the dancing area and a slightly slow music is already playing in the background. An attendant took my coat and my purse from me saying that she will keep it in a safe place and return it to me later just before we leave this party.

Some of the people from school gave us their hellos and stopped to chat with us for a while. While we were talking with a few people from our class, Kenshin excused himself politely and left me alone to talk to our classmates.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tomoe moved towards Kenshin's side and gave him a sweet smile.

It was a few moments after when Kamatari, along with Yumi spotted me lingering alone beside the windows.

"Look who's here," Yumi said as soon as the two came right in front of me.

I forced a smile on my face as I bowed at Kamatari. "Kamatari-san, Tanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu (Happy Birthday)."

Kamatari smiled back. "Arigatou. However, I think we have a small problem in here."

Yumi moved forward her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't remember seeing you on the guest list bitch."

I felt myself go cold with dread as I watched the two girls smile at me menacingly.

I knew it. I knew something like this would happen.

"You don't mind if we send you out, do you? This party is exclusive for friends and their companions only. I really don't think Kenshin brought you here willingly because he is so busy accompanying Tomoe right now," Kamatari asked with the arrogant smug etched out in her beautiful face. A number of people are already piling around us and we are starting to become the center of attention. "I really don't like you to be here right now."

I looked around consciously and then looked down at my feet, doing my best to avoid looking at the two girls who are smiling menacingly towards my direction. This is the worst situation for someone who is being bullied because as much as I want to fight back, this is Kamatari's territory. "Sumimasen, I will just get my purse and—"

"No! We want you out of here now!" Yumi demanded as she grabbed my arm forcefully and hurled me towards the entrance.

"Yumi, let me go!" I struggled to free my arm from her grip but it was no use. She clenched onto my arm more forcefully as Kamatari opened the front door for her.

She pushed me outside onto the pouring snow. "Now get out! I don't want you to stay here during my birthday!"

Many onlookers are watching us; some of them are looking at me through the window. I shivered as I felt the cold drops of snow hit my skin. Shishio and Usui snickered loudly as they went behind the two girls and threw me my coat and purse.

I glared daggers at them as I said, "Happy Birthday Kamatari." Then I bent down and threw snow at the two girls. I grinned inwardly as I hit Yumi and Kamatari right on their faces. To hell with her birthday, it doesn't change the fact that they deserved that.

Before they had the chance to do or say something, I turned my back on them and walked away, treading the snow with my high-heeled sandals. I shouldn't have let my mother talk me into wearing these killer shoes. It's going to be a very long walk from here to the entrance of this country club where I can hail a taxi.

Why do these things happen to me?

0--------

I looked at my watch. _9:00pm _it read. It has been a long 30-minute walk under the snow until I reached the entrance where I waited for a few minutes to hail an empty taxi. But to my very unfortunate and rotten luck, none came. It seemed like this country club is situated where public transports are passing by in very rare chances so I wrapped my coat around myself tighter and decided to walk to the nearest bus stop. I thought it's quicker to get home this way than to wait for a taxi that can go on for hours. Besides, I don't think I can stand the coldness of the night any longer.

I rubbed my hands together then exhaled on them, hoping to feel warmth even for a short while. It truly is a freezing night. It's during times like these when I will give anything just to get a cup of hot chocolate or coffee. That asshole Kenshin; I knew that he intended that something like this to happen will happen. He could have at least warned me. Probably it was his ideas to begin with. I'm sure that he saw what happened because Yumi, Kamatari and I made such a huge scene back at the party.

Am I really that worthless to him?

I slapped my hands on my face as if trying to bring me back to my senses. _'Stop thinking about him Kaoru! Now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself. You should only think about how to survive and go home alive,'_ I thought looking around to see if there are any public transportations nearby. Sadly, there are none yet.

My feet hurt and I'm really worried about sliding down the very slippery sidewalk. Snow is continuously pouring down the city of Kyoto; however, this time, the downpour is not as heavy compared to when we arrived at the country club an hour ago. However, it still doesn't improve my condition for I'm feeling colder and colder as each minute passes. The dress and coat I'm wearing is not exactly fit for walking under the open winter night as a result, I wrapped my arms around myself to stop my body from shivering due to the cold. _'Kaoru, think only of warm places.'_

A few minutes later, while I was trying to think of all the hot places that I have ever been to, I finally saw a bus stop. As fast as my feet and my killer shoes can take me, I head towards the schedule of bus routes to see it will take a long time before the next bus drops by this stop. My heart dropped in disappointment as I read the schedules. Unluckily, it will still take 20 minutes before the next bus comes.

I sat down and hugged myself tighter trying to conserve the warmth that I still have. I really didn't know if I could still manage to hold myself together for another 20 minutes. I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm hungry and my heart is aching. Suddenly, the sadness took over my being and the tears that I have been holding back started to fall from my eyes.

As I cry my heart out, I did not notice a black BMW pulled up in front of me. I only became aware of my surroundings when I heard a male voice call out my name. "Kaoru, is that you?"

I looked up, automatically brushing away the tears from my face. I was so relieved and happy when I find myself face to face with Yukishiro Enishi. "Enishi-kun!" I stood up and ran to him hugging him close as I cried. My mind wandered to a distant memory that is very much like this. However instead of Enishi, it was Kenshin whom I'm holding onto like this. How ironic the situation was. Almost one year ago, I ran to the arms of my knight in shining armor. A year later, I ran into the arms of another savior in the same fashion… running away hurt from that very knight who saved me not too long ago…

0---------

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Enishi-kun for bringing me home last night. You don't know how grateful I am when you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pulled me out of that hellish situation," I thanked him as we sat across each other on a nearby coffee shop that is just a few minutes away from his house. We decided to ditch our French lessons for today and just met on the coffee shop to talk about the things that happened the night before.

I was not able to say anything but just continued crying as Enishi led me inside his car. He did not ask any questions nor did he say anything. All he did was focus his attention on the road and gave me his silent support as he drove the car towards the direction of our house.

The only time he spoke up was when he pulled over in front of our house and stopped the car's engine from running. He turned to my direction and said, "I'm not going to say anything for tonight but tomorrow, I want some answers."

Now here we are sitting face to face the next morning with Enishi yearning for some answers and explanations.

"Are you alright now? I really thought you were going to faint from the cold last night? Did you get sick?" He asked studying me with observant eyes.

I smiled at him. "I have a flu but other than that, I'm really okay." Then I sneezed loudly, contradicting what I just told him a heartbeat ago. Good thing I was able to turn away from him quickly. I don't want him to catch whatever sickness I have.

"You know, you really don't look good. Maybe you should have just stayed at home…" He stood up and pulled me up from my seat.

I wove his hand away and returned to my seat forcing a huge smile on my face. "No, no. Let's stay here and chat. This is just a simple cold. Besides I already took some medicine this morning. I will feel better in the morning."

Actually, I feel really awful. My head aches and I think I will come up with a fever any minute now but I'd rather stay here than go home where Kenshin is right now.

In fairness to Kenshin, he approached me while I was having breakfast earlier this morning. He apologized for what his friends did and that I had to go home all by myself when it was freezing last night. He told me that he looked for me at the party but he was told about what happened and I was already sent out.

But what can his apology do? I was humiliated already and am sick too because of something that he did not stop. He did not at least try to make things easier for me.

He could have stayed by my side so that there will be no question that I was with him for that party.

He could have diverted his full attention from Tomoe and sense that his friends were bullying me.

He could have done a lot of things… but he didn't.

Enishi sat back on his seat and looked at me with much concern. "What really happened last night Kaoru? Why were you out there all alone in a formal dress crying your heart out?"

I hesitated whether I should tell him or not.

But the sincerity and gentleness that are reflected told me to trust him.

And that is what I did.

0---------

I coughed uncontrollably several times, trying to wrap my blanket tighter to myself to stop my shivering. I feel so cold yet my skin and my insides feel so hot. I'm feeling really dizzy and my head is hurting truly bad. Contrary to what I told Enishi this morning, I'm feeling worse and am feeling sicker even though I already took all of the medicines that Yamada-san gave me this afternoon. Right after Enishi brought me home at around 1pm, I went straight to my room intending to rest fully so that I can recover just in time for classes tomorrow.

Nonetheless, it did not help me the slightest but in fact, my condition took a turn for the worse.

_'I have to tell Yamada-san,' _I thought. I stood up, get off the bed and carefully walked my way slowly out of the room to go to our helper's room. I have never thought that getting out of bed can be so stressful and requires so much energy.

The world was spinning as I stepped out of my room and I steadied myself by leaning against the wall. I don't think I have enough strength to go downstairs and call Yamada-san.

Now what is the person who is occupying the room beside me for? In situations like these, it doesn't matter if we are not in good terms with each other.

I looked at my left and saw that Kenshin is already sleeping soundly for the lights in his room are already out. I debated whether I should rap on his door to wake him up or to continue on, when suddenly the world swayed and everything went black…

0-------------

It was only a week after, which includes a four-day confinement in the hospital, did I finally got better.

After I collapsed outside Kenshin's room that night, my parents who were quickly notified by Yamada-san immediately rushed me to the hospital. My fever almost reached 41 degrees Celsius and the doctors diagnosed that I had an acute pneumonia. That is why they made me stay at the hospital for four days to help my body to fully recover.

That means one week of absence in school.

One week of missing important lessons, quizzes, tests, recitations and experiments.

One week of giving Kenshin the lead-time that he needs to beat me in becoming the valedictorian.

"Are you sure you want to go to classes tomorrow? The doctor said to take it easy because you might become sick again," Mother asked in a worried voice as she fussed over the kitchen to prepare my dinner and my medicines.

"Okaasan, finals are less than a month away. I don't want to miss our lessons anymore," I answered firmly. I don't want to give my opponent any more chance to beat me.

For the past few weeks, especially now, I'm using this fight as a channel to redirect all of my frustrations and anger towards my husband. I'm making this my personal battle. He may have crushed my heart but he will not win in this one because I will do my best to prevail.

This is the only thing that I have left against him.

0-------------

"So were you able to set a make-up final experiment for Physics lab?" Misao asked me as we huddle on our usual corner at the library during lunch.

"Yes. Though I almost had to drill it out of sensei," I answered remembering the incident during Physics. Our teacher, Sena-sensei, is the female counterpart of our chemistry teacher last year, Kusonoki-sensei. She told me when I approached her earlier that I got a zero score on the final experiment that they did last week while I was absent, which unfortunately is 20 of my final physics grade. She said that no matter what my excuse was, she would not give me a make-up experiment.

_"But Sena-sensei, I cannot miss that experiment. Please sensei, I have a valid excuse why I got absent for a week. I even have a medical certificate that proves what I'm saying. If you want, I can ask permission from the principal first and approach you again."_

That settled it because she can't win against the principal and will be left with no choice but to give me the make-up final exam. I figured that she is just feeling lazy to prepare the experiment again plus the fact that she is not exactly fond of me.

I almost forgot to mention that she is Yumi's aunt.

"So when are you going to repeat the experiment? Actually it is just an easy one." Misao commented while she flipped through the pages of the magazine she is reading.

"The week after next week. She set it on a Saturday and told me that it is my last chance." I can't believe she is acting like that. It is not as if I got sick on purpose. Her niece, along with her friends, is largely to blame for that.

Well I should be grateful that I got a chance and not dwell on other irrelevant things. Our finals are a week after that week and if I miss that one, my physics grade is dead. My chance at being the valedictorian will be out of my reach.

0-------------

"Are you sure that you don't want me to drop you to your school?" Enishi asked me as we walked towards his black BMW. We just had our lunch on one of the restaurants at the mall where we decided to hold our French lessons, combined with Science and Math review, for today.

"Don't be silly Enishi, you might be late for your kendo practice. I can go there by myself just fine." I assured him, pushing him towards the door of his car.

"Okay, I'll go ahead then." He went inside and started the engine. Opening the window, he asked once again. "Are you really sure?"

I laughed. "Yes! Go now!"

I waved at him as he drove away.

Looking down at my watch, I saw that I still have 40 minutes left because I'm not expected at school until 1:30pm. However, I have to make sure that I arrive at least 10 minutes early because Sena-sensei is really particular about tardiness. If I don't arrive on time, I don't think it will be very good for me.

But that doesn't stop me from making a stop at my favorite bookstore and pick up a book that I have been eyeing for weeks now. I am looking forward to reading that during the break.

I immediately headed towards the direction of the bookstore and scanned through the aisles to search for that particular book. After I found it, I went straight towards the cashier and paid for it in haste because I don't want to be held up just in case a long queue will be formed.

I was humming softly as I walked towards the direction of the bus stop when suddenly, someone bumped into me and I practically fell forward— face flat on the ground. I looked up and saw a young man, wearing a blue sweatshirt and a red baseball cap running madly away from my direction. It was then that I realized that my bag is missing and is in the hands of that running thief.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled and sprinted forward, going after the man to try to recover my bag. "Stop him! He's a thief!"

I followed his lead as he ran past the people and turned towards a corner to an alley. As soon as I entered the alley, I saw him there, standing still with his back faced towards me. It was a dead end. There is no way out for him except through me. I picked up a wooden stick that is lying on the ground and posed in a kendo stance.

A lot of people might not know it but my father, whose hobby is to fence, taught me the family style Kamiya Kasshin Ryu when I was still young; therefore, I am quite skilled with self-defense. I am not exactly the weakling that most people think I am; I just don't show this side of me to others. "Mister, I suggest that you return my bag to me because I will not hesitate to hurt you. I really don't have time for this because I have to get to school within 30 minutes."

"And that is the reason why you are here right now, Himura-san." The guy muttered. He turned around and I was surprised because he is my classmate Shishio.

"What the?" I turned around as I felt a presence behind me but I was greeted by a liquid spray and within a span of a few seconds, I fainted.

0-------------

I was running fast, as fast as my feet can carry me, my legs already aching from the enormous effort I am straining on them. But I did not care for I have to get there right now.

_I slowly opened my eyes as my mind registered the loud voices that are coming from several people who are right beside me. _

_"Ei, she's waking up." A familiar female voice said._

_I gasped as I saw Yumi, Shishio and Cho who are peering at me. I looked around and saw that I am inside a car, more specifically sitting at the backseat of a car. "Where am I?"_

_"Still in the mall darling," Yumi answered as reached out towards Shishio and lit a cigarette for him. _

_"What am I doing here with you guys?" Then I remembered the incident with the thief/Shishio earier. I pointed at Shishio, who is sitting on the driver's seat, with an accusing finger. "It was you! You are the thief! Give me back my bag! Why did you do that!"  
_

_"To delay you. We can't let you become the valedictorian now, can we?" Cho answered simply as he leaned back on his seat beside me looking extremely bored. _

_Delay me? Suddenly everything fell into place and I looked at my watch. Shit! It's 2:40pm already! I'm late for the make-up experiment! _

_Without any second thought, I pulled my bag from Yumi's grip and went out of the car, hearing the trio's laughter behind me._

_I arrived at school at exactly 3:00. I was running through the halls and was panting heavily as I stopped in front of the Physics laboratory. I knocked several times and waited for someone to answer at the other side. No reply came._

_I took a deep breath and opened the door. There was no one inside. Sena-sensei already left._

I opened the front door forcefully and hurriedly removed my shoes as I marched towards the stairs. It took me only 4 seconds to go up to the second floor of our house and I slammed the sliding door of Kenshin's room open.

He jumped from his seat, as he looked at me angry and irritated. "Damn! Don't you know how to knock?"

I ignored his remark as I entered his room and headed straight towards him. As soon as I am directly in front of him, I slammed my fists on his chest repeatedly. "Damn you! You are despicable!"

He was surprised and did not do anything for a moment but he stood up and held my arms forcefully to stop me from pounding him. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad! Stop this! Yumi—"

I did not stop and struggled against his grip. "How can you stoop so low! You cheater!" All of my anger, all of my repressed hatred came surfacing at once and all I want to do now is to inflict pain to this person, physically.

His amber eyes blazed with anger as he pushed me against the wall and locked my body with mine. Our heads are only a few inches away from each other and my eyes are directly looking at his and I can feel the brush of his red bangs on my cheeks."What right do you have to suddenly come barging in here and call me a cheater?"

I can't help but shiver at the coldness of his voice and the intense look in his eyes. But my will to explode is stronger than my fear of him. "Do you really want to get the valedictorian spot to get away from here huh? Do you really want it that much that you are willing to ruin me for it? Are you really willing to make my life hell so that you can be happy? You are a monster!"

"Stop accusing me! I did not do anything lowly to snatch that stupid award from you!" He pressed on me tighter that I'm having a hard time to breathe properly.

"Ask your fucking friends! I hate you! I hate all of you! You won't be able to deny the fact that you are willing to do anything to get that scholarship so that you can run away from here with that girl!" I screamed at his face.

"Yes! I want that scholarship! I want to get away from here!" He bit back, still not releasing his grip from me. "I want to get away from you, I want to get away from everybody!"

"Why are you treating me like this? Why are you hurting me?" I asked my voice suddenly falling as I stopped struggling and looked at him feeling vulnerable and tired.

"Because whenever I see you, I can see my bondage to a life that I never wanted. I feel caged; I feel my loss of freedom. With you I see the life that I don't want to lead," he answered, his grip finally loosening but our positions still the same. I feel his breath against my face as he continues looking at me with those eyes.

I freed one hand and slapped him across the cheek, hard.

He gripped my hand again and pushed it against the wall, right beside my head.

"Well I don't deserve this," I muttered as I felt the familiar burning sensation in my eyes. "Why can't you see beyond your hatred and distinguish the real me. Why can't you see that I this is not my fault and that I'm hurting as well."

The tears dropped from my eyes and landed on his arm. "I loved you Kenshin. I loved you with all my heart and I'd rather suffer than see you unhappy. I wasn't going to interfere between you and Tomoe but everything changed because of the wedding. I loved you, and all I want is to make you happy, yet you blocked me off and treated me like trash. I could have done anything for you but you hurt me and made me feel bitter towards everything… even you."

He stared at me with wide eyes as he gently pulled away and took a step backward. He did not expect this coming, actually, I did not either but the words kept coming out of my mouth.

"I'm not asking you to love me. All I'm asking is for your friendship." I slid down the wall and curled into a ball, my arms wrapped around my knees, hugging them to my chest tightly. "Can't you see that you are hurting me? If you are hurting, then I am hurting as well and the pain is doubled. I am hurting because of you and I am hurting because of the fact that you are hurting."

Then I sobbed in front of him.

He sat on the edge of his bed, looking down on the floor thinking, pondering on what just happened.

I cried my heart out for the hatred he has towards me and for the love that he cannot give me. I cried for myself because I feel so weak and pathetic in front of him. How come I always give him the power to hurt me like this?

It doesn't matter because all I know is that this will be the last time that I will willingly show such vulnerability and weakness in front of him. I'm tired and I can't take this any longer.

This will be the last time.

0----------------

It was three days after the finals, and the results are out.

Himura Kenshin is the valedictorian for this year.

I stood impassively as everyone around me leaned closer towards the bulletin board to see the results better.

The name Himura Kaoru is written just below the valedictorian's name indicating that I got the second place.

No matter how hard I studied for the finals, it can't pull up the zero score I got from that final experiment in Physics. I could have perfected those exams yet that cannot do anything.

"Kenshin look! You are the valedictorian!" Tomoe's voice rang out through the noisy crowd as she pushed her way towards the bulletin board. The students parted slightly to give the valedictorian space to see his name at the number one spot. At the corner of my eye, I saw Tomoe gave him a warm hug.

The crowd stopped moving as they felt me move towards the direction of the couple. I did not mind their gazes as I stood directly in front of my husband and his girlfriend. I offered him a smile. "Himura-san, omedetou (congratulations)."

Kenshin just looked at me and did not say anything.

Without another word, I turned my back on them and left.

0------------------

"Kaoru-chan, cheer up!" Misao encouraged me as we walked our way towards the place where the results for the College Entrance Examinations are posted. School finished more than 30 minutes ago and an agitated and nervous Misao dragged me out of school to look at the results. "Come on, we both know that you deserve that award better than him!"

"It doesn't matter Misao. I'm not thinking about it anymore," I told her as I flashed her a grin. "See? Let's just concentrate on learning the test results."

Misao rubbed her hands together nervously. "Gosh! What if I didn't make it?"

"Have faith in yourself okay?" I said as we stopped in front of a huge crowd piling around several boards that are consisting of hundreds of names.

The two of separated for a while to search for our names. I scanned my eyes towards the surnames that start with each and my eyes rested on a name. Himura Kenshin.

He got into Toudai.

I lingered at his name for a bit as I realized that he got what he wanted. He will get away from here. Get away from me.

Then my eyes caught another name. Himura Kaoru.

I got in as well.

Suddenly, someone pulled at my arm and gave me a tight hug. "I got in Kaoru! I got in!" Misao chanted repeatedly as she bounced up and down with excitement.

"That's great Misao-chan," I told her, though the enthusiasm in my voice is not exactly at the level that I want. My mind kept on thinking about our situation and what can happen in the future now that I am in as well.

Misao looked at the board and shrieked. "Kaoru! You got in as well!"

Now what should I do?

0----------------

"Kaoru-chan, what are you doing here?" Enishi asked in a surprised voice as he opened their front door.

"Enishi, can I talk to you?"

He did not decline as he led me inside their house and we made ourselves comfortable in their living room.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" He asked seriously, his eyes studying my face intently.

I bit my lip as I played with my hands for a while, deciding whether I should go ahead with it or not. Then I looked straight at him as I made my decision. "Enishi, I need your help."

0----------------

It was a Monday night and both Kenshin and my families' decided to have dinner together at our house.

"Your final exams and college entrance exams are now out right? How did you two do?" Kenshin's mother asked.

I did not say anything and continued to eat, eyeing Kenshin to see if he will tell them already.

"I am the class valedictorian." He said it simple and straight.

Kenshin's mom stood up and gave him a hug. "That's great! I will call Akira later and tell your older brother the good news."

He was rewarded with congratulations and praises and I sat there not saying anything.

"What about you Kaoru?" my mother asked.

"I landed in the second spot," I announced as if I'm just telling them the weather update. Just like Kenshin, I was rewarded with several congratulations and praises; some comments saying that the two of us are brilliant together.

"I also have something to say," Kenshin interrupted our parents as he clenched his fist into a tight ball.

I eyed him indifferently and quietly, knowing exactly what he is planning to say.

"I'm going to Toudai for college."

As expected, his parents did not take it lightly as they protested and convinced him to study here. They got into a heated discussion as they argued about where Kenshin will go to college.

I looked at my parents and told them, "I got in as well."

His parents looked at each other and sighed with relief. Just as I thought, they wanted him and me to go to the same college together.

Kenshin looked at me angrily as he stood up. "I'm not going to Toudai with you!"

"Don't speak to your wife like that!" His father reprimanded.

I stood up as well as I matched Kenshin's anger. In the past I would have just kept quiet and let my parents talk for me. But it's different now.

I want to change.

"Don't assume that I will follow you anywhere! I don't want to stay at the same place, mush less the same university with you!" I looked at my parents to give them my side of the story. I have been preparing for this moment all afternoon.

I will not back down now. This is for my own good, for my own sanity.

"Otousan, Okaasan. I'm sorry but I'm going to France to study culinary there. No matter what anyone says, I will go."

And no one can stop me.

* * *

Author's notes: I'm baaaccckkk! So how is this chapter? Please tell me what you think! In other words, please leave me a review! ) 

**Ginny-cry, Fallen Shadow, EbonyArchAngel666, kenshin's grl, silver wings, L1Ldumie TK, kawaii meeh, TearsOfInfinity, 1kenshinlover, albaloo, Shinta-fan, LitoKyomi, kaede11, MoonShineSilver, Alex Ikari, Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever, pinx916, bravedragon, Clemen, Heiying, Mizz-Clumsy, Green-Fey, kpxiceboi, cheri, are-en1, Battousai-chan, Goddess –Princess-Serenity, kaede11, gin, Some1, Blue.Haro, anonymous, spirit of the wind, Microburst#16, animechick001, Queeney, sprout-angel, Alderine, inuyashasama1, Crazed.T.V. Girl, Moon&Stars,are-en1, Xkawaiigirl12X, Neko-Yuff16, KFG24, guardian forever, XkenKao12X: **THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUYS! I loved all of your reviews! I'm so touch with joy! I hope you liked this chapter and please continue to support me! I love you guys!

**S.J. Kidd, Tameka-tanuki-jouchan: **Thank you so much for the review. I hope this chapter was able to satisfy you. )

**Kean: **Thank you very much for your comment. I will try my best to edit the chapters and will ask someone to review them over for me. Thank you! Your suggestions are really really helpful.

**Royalbluekitsune: **Gomen ne if I am a bit delayed. School is really killing me! I hope you liked this chapter… I'm happy that my fic is touching you… By the way, I have already read Blind Marriage. It's a nice fic. ) Thank you for the songs you have dedicated for my fic! I'm wondering if you'll dedicate something for this chapter… SO how was your trip? I hope it went well.

**Dark-bitch: **Thank you so much! Kenshin really is an asshole ne? I hope you are happy with the events that took place in this chapter!

**Hitoshi-kid: **Don't worry! This is definitely a KK story. Things are just starting to brew up. I enjoyed reading your short review in chapter 10.

**Britannie Love: **Thank you for the review! I hope you loved Chapter 9 as well.

**Jing-jing: **Thank you for loving my story even if it is sad… I hope you'll like it more!

**Minmay: **I'm so honored that I provoked your emotions with my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Cryingoro: **Thank you! Once again I enjoyed your review! I hope you liked this chapter as well and will leave me a looonngg review. Hehe. Seriously, it's your reviews that is keeping me inspired! Thank you! I'm so happy that you are my ichiban fan! Thank you! Xie xie ni! Arigatou! And all the thank yous in different languages… hehe. I'll be looking forward to chatting with you soon! I'll send you an email if I'm free.

**Nette JP: **I'm so glad you liked my story! I feel really really happy upon reading how much you like it. Thank you very much!

**Prettyshinomori: **Nope it's not going to be as angsty until the end! Especially now with the turn of events! Thank you for your support!

**Nighty: **Thank you so much for your review. I really appreciate what you said there. I will do my best to make this story better. I'm thinking over what you wrote and I will continue to ponder on it. Thank you…

**Peavine85: **I'm sorry that I'm not yet able to upload the edited chapters… I'm just so busy with school lately. But don't worry I'm doing my best to furnish everything and make it better.

**Raiden no onna: **I hope you liked the switch of Keisuke to Enishi!

**Shintachi: **I hope you liked this chapter and my switching Keisuke with Enishi…

**Serlgee: **Thank you for your reviews! I hope you like Kaoru more in my story now that she's getting stronger!

**Raijuteinomougenjou: **Hi girl! Do you mind if you review my story and read through them starting from the next chapter onwards? I would really really appreciate your help… Please say yes! Text me okay? I love you girl!

**Wooven Bamboo Pattern: **Thank you so much for your reviews! I enjoyed reading them. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Looking forward to hearing from you soon!

**Tasha: **Thank you so much for the review. I really appreciate you listing down what you liked about my story( and the errors I have committed as well). Thank you so much. A thousand thank yous! I hope to hear from you soon!

TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE READING MY STORY: THANK YOU!

To all those who research or replied to my question about Kamatari, Thank you. Anyway, I know that Kamatari is a guy but then I decided to make him a 'her' in my story because I can't let Yumi be the only female bitch. I might as well grant Kamatari's wishes of being a girl.

To all those who wanted Kaoru to be the valedictorian: I'm sorry… But I really have to make Kenshin win…If not, then things will not go the way I want them to go. But she did not lose without a fight ne?

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS! **

**By the way, I will be shifting point of views from the next chapter onwards. We will now see what the others, especially Kenshin, are thinking.**

I hope you are not disappointed with the chapter… Until next time!

Nadachi-chan


	11. Chapter 10: His Story

**Disclaimer: RK is not mine**

Hello everyone! Finally an update! Gomen because there are no individual responses for reviews in this chapter. You see I have a paper to finish and I still have to read several articles for Political Science and Philosophy… College life is soooo stressfull!

Thank you for all those who reviewed my story and those who included me and this story in their favorite stories! Thank you! Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!

This chapter is in Kenshin's point of view!

I hope you guys enjoy this one!

In advance, I am apologizing for the wrong grammar and others because I was not able to edit this. I'm going to though, as soon as I have the time to do it

On with the story!

0

0

**---Chapter 10: His Story---**

My eyes fluttered open as the shrill ring of the alarm clock invaded my senses. My eyes took in the sight of a blue ceiling and the quite gloomy atmosphere of the room. The dark blinds are covering the windows, preventing the bright rays of the sun to enter the room.

"Damn it Kenshin! Shut off your damn alarm! I'm trying to sleep here!" My friend and college buddy, Sagara Sanosuke, shouted from the other room, which is directly beside mine. The two of us drank the night away last night as we talked about anything that our minds can put themselves into. I did not trust my friend to go home in one piece so I offered to let him stay in my house for the night.

I rose from my bed and slammed my alarm clock shut with my hand. Then I opened the blinds and looked at the scene outside. Stretching out my arms, my mind scanned through what I have planned for today.

My name is Himura Kenshin. I'm 21 years old and am currently an incoming senior college student in Tokyo University where I'm pursuing a degree in Business Administration. Aside from being a student, I also have a part time job in my uncle Himura Hiko Seijuro's dojo as an instructor. Even though my father's twin brother has a knack for annoying me out of my mind, the pay is good and I can continue with my kendo training.

I have been living here in Tokyo for three years already and to most of the people here, I'm the perfect epitome of a single, boy-next-door type of guy who is kind to everyone and loves to have a good time with his friends.

However, I'm not really what they perceived me to be.

What they didn't know is that I'm a 21-year old college guy who is on his way to his fourth year of marriage.

That's right. I have been married for four years already. Even I have a hard time convincing myself that yet it has been four years already. Maybe it's because I still believe that the marriage is not real, and it is just something that our parents forced on us. That is why I never told anyone that I am married and pretended that I'm a single and ordinary college student here in Tokyo.

And that leads me to my wife… where is Mrs. Himura Kaoru right now?

In all honesty, I don't know. I haven't seen her or talked to her for three years…

_"No matter what anyone says, I will go to France. I don't need your money. I can go there on my own and get a job to support myself." Kaoru said that night when I announced that I am going to Tokyo University. Both of our parents were in shock with our decisions but they have no choice. I have a scholarship so they can't stop me, Kaoru used her connections so no matter what, and she can leave Japan without her parent's support._

What I didn't realize back then is how intent my wife is in leaving.

_Our graduation day was supposed to be a happy day in any high school senior student's life. For the three years we have spent in high school, this day is what we have been waiting for. _

_Kaoru and I have not been talking ever since that night almost two weeks ago. I did not wait for her and went to school early so that I can run through my speech with Tomoe. I told myself that I would speak with Kaoru to clear out some things because our conversation back in my room where she told me how much she both hated me and loved me stuck to my mind like glue. I hated that feeling of being disturbed by my guilt._

_However, I did not get the chance and it was not until everyone assembled in the school auditorium did I realize that my wife is nowhere in sight. _

_I was sitting in front and the seat next to mine, which is supposed to be occupied by the 2nd highest student (and that belongs to Kaoru), was empty. After the principal ended with his speech, I was called in front and addressed the student body, the teachers and the parents with the valedictory speech. _

_She did not show up for the entire graduation and I learned from my parents a little much later that she packed her bags and took the morning flight bound for Paris._

_She left without saying good-bye. _

After that, I never got the chance to talk to her again. I have to admit that back then, even though I was feeling guilty, I was quite relieved when she left. With her out of the picture, I can do what I want and pretend that I never married anyone. With Tomoe and I going to Tokyo together, my life would return to its normal track and I can go on with what I have initially planned.

And that is exactly what I did after graduation.

Two weeks after our graduation, it was my turn to pack my bags and I boarded a train bound for Tokyo ready to start a new life and leave all of the terrible things that happened behind me in Kyoto. Tomoe followed me the next week and she stayed in the in-campus dormitory, which is just a bus ride away from the house that my parents bought for me. I was really happy because I am still following that life that I wanted to have during college.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I decided if I should stick with these black shirt and jeans. I put my long red hair in a low ponytail and checked if I look all right. I'm meeting someone this morning and I want to look really good for this date.

Grabbing my keys, my wallet and my phone from my desk, I headed towards the room where my friend is staying. I chuckled as I saw him sprawled out on the bed, with the pillows and comforter tossed aside on the floor. "Sanosuke, wake up."

It took me a few nudges before I can wake up my friend. "What?" He grumbled as he rubbed his hands on his face.

"I'm going out. I have a date remember? Be sure to lock the door when you leave okay?" I reminded him. After I am sure that he understood what I said, I left my house and went towards my black Honda motorcycle. I'm quite proud to say that I bought this motorcycle with the money I earned from the dojo and some other jobs that I took during the past 3 years. I just bought this motorcycle 2 months ago and I prefer to use this one than the car my parents bought for me when I moved here three years ago. I wish I could move out of the house that they bought me as well and get an apartment of my own but I decided against it because I don't think I can afford renting an apartment until I graduate from college and get a stable job.

I got on and put on my black helmet before I sped away to reach our meeting place on time. We planned to meet on a café in Ginza and afterwards watch a movie and eat a late lunch together.

From the very first time I met Tomoe; I was very much attracted to her. It was a fateful night during the third year of Junior High school when I met her and she changed my life.

_I was going home from my kendo practice. It was a little bit late because my friends dragged me to go to the karaoke for a while and I was passing through an alley because it was quicker to go home that way. _

_I was walking fast and not minding the surroundings around me when I suddenly heard a scared feminine voice from a distant corner. _

_"Please don't hurt me. Let go of me please!"_

_"Don't worry, you will sure enjoy what we will do to you. You won't get hurt… much." A slurred voice answered her followed by a series of maniacal laughter from several men. _

_I clenched my sakabatou, which I am carrying and quickly raced towards the direction where I heard the voices. I reached that corner and saw four big and burly men cornering a very beautiful girl with black hair who can't be older than me. "Let go of her!"_

_The four men, who are obviously drunk, turned around and snorted when they saw me. "Just who are you to demand something from us midget!" They took their pocketknives and advanced towards me with every intention of finishing me off. _

_"Stay back!" I ordered the girl._

_She nodded her head as she looked at me with frightened eyes. She took a few steps backward clasping both of her hands in front of her chest._

"_You are finished boy!" The man with spiky black hair said as he stepped forward and charged towards me. His two other companions copied his movements and attacked me._

_It took several minutes and a cross wound on my cheek before I was able to knock the four men unconscious. I had a slightly hard time because I was also steering the four men away from the girl that I am protecting. As soon as I knocked down the last man, I hurried towards her side to see if she is okay. She thanked me several times then she placed her handkerchief on my face to stop my wound from bleeding. _

"_Thank you so much. You saved my life. I will be forever in your debt." She said as she pressed the cloth on my face, her deep black eyes probing into mine. _

_She was really beautiful. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as her. I gave her a smile and said," Don't mention it. I'm glad that you are safe. By the way, my name is Himura Kenshin."_

_She smiled gently in return. "I'm Yukishiro Tomoe."_

I gripped the bike handle tightly as I felt the rush of wind pass through me. I have always liked the feeling of riding a motorcycle in great speed. While riding like this, I always felt like I am flying.

Yukishiro Tomoe. After that night, I never thought I would see her again. That is why my heart felt heavy when I watched her go inside their house after I escorted her home. What I didn't know is that a year later, our lives will intertwine…

"_Yo! Himura!"_

_I broke into a huge grin as I saw Shishio and Cho sitting on the back part of the classroom I entered. I sat on a seat in front of them. "Hey, I didn't know you are also going here for high school."_

_Shishio leaned forward. "I wasn't supposed to but Yumi pulled a few strings to let me in. Her family practically owns this school you know."_

_My eyes swiftly studied the people inside the classroom as I saw some familiar faces, such as my neighbor Kamiya Kaoru and my other former classmate Makimachi Misao. Then my heart jumped as I acknowledged the person beside me. _

"_Himura-san, it's nice that we meet again."_

_I smiled brightly, uncaring whether I look stupid or something. "Yukishiro-san. You are also here? You mean we are classmates."_

_She laughed, her laughter sounding like bells. "It appears that we are." _

_And from that moment on, Tomoe and I were inseparable_

I loved Tomoe very much. As I get to know her more and more, I feel more and more attracted to her. I was very happy when I learned that she loves me as well. Back in high school, I always had this notion that she and I will be like our parents, a couple who met during high school and will get married a few years later. I had my life mapped out for the two of us where everything will be happy and the two of us will be together.

That is why my world crumbled when I learned of my marriage to my childhood friend Kamiya Kaoru.

I hated her when I learned that. I know that I shouldn't, but aside from my parents, I can't find anyone else to blame but her. It all started when I learned that she knew about the engagement yet she did not tell me. I really thought that she planned everything because she has feelings for me, which I have learned the night before with the help of a little sake. Then it was not at all about that as time progresses… My anger towards her built it up into something bigger and deeper that. Whenever I see her, I felt something inside me snap and I have all these questions and accusations inside my head.

If she told me about the engagement sooner, I might have runaway much earlier and I could have escaped from that marriage.

If she did not exist, I might have never been in this predicament.

Just like what I told her last time, whenever I see her, I can see my life that she has ruined.

And because of that I cast her away; I never wanted to see her. Because of her I am hurt, because of her, Tomoe is hurt. Because of her, I cannot have the happy life that I want with my real love.

It is so easy to blame everything on Kaoru. By blaming and getting back on both of our parents, I can accomplish nothing. However, by blaming her I can see the results. I closed off all our happy memories together and how kind Kaoru was to me back then. I portrayed her as the villain in mine and Tomoe's story.

She was my enemy and a feeling of destroying her possessed me.

In the process, I forgot to consider her feelings and did not looked at her situation in her point of view. I forgot that it was not entirely her fault and that she is hurting as well. She was right. I was an immature jerk and an asshole for channeling all of my anger on her. I admit that I acted irrationally and that was unforgivable.

I forgot that she is also my friend.

I realized that too late because she is already gone.

And it means nothing to me anymore because I'm already too scarred to think of anything else other than she is my enemy. Especially after what happened… I don't think I can get over the hatred that I am feeling… I am too numb now to feel any guilt or remorse.

So up until this day, I still hate Himura Kaoru.

I parked my motorcycle in the parking lot. As soon as I got off from the vehicle, I removed my helmet and shook my head a little to put my hair in order. I gazed at the open café right across the street to see if the person I will be meeting is already there.

I saw her sitting alone on a chair beside a circular table with umbrella, flipping through a magazine with a steaming cup of coffee right in front of her. She flipped her long black hair as she looked closely at some article she is reading. She truly is a sight to behold in her flowing blue summer dress. My friends at school are saying that I'm so lucky to have someone like her like me. Most of the male population in Toudai admire this girl.

Am I really lucky?

I crossed the street and headed towards the café's direction. She seemed oblivious to my presence because even if I am standing right beside the table, she continued to read the magazine. I opted to sit at the table opposite hers and gently pulled the magazine away from her grasp. I smiled as I met her gaze. "Hey, did you wait long? I'm sorry."

She smiled back. "No don't apologize. I wanted to come here early since this is our first date and everything. You weren't exactly late." She took the magazine from me again and scanned through the pages. "This French magazine is really keeping me occupied so I wasn't bored at all."

"Thanks Sakura-san."

I miss her.

I miss Tomoe but due to what happened, I don't think we will ever be together again. It is due to that reason that I tremendously hate my parents and Kaoru's parents.

It was during the second semester of our first year in college together when Tomoe suddenly disappeared without even hinting to me where she went. We were supposed to meet one afternoon when she did not show up. When I stopped by her dormitory to see if she was there, the lady-in-charge told me that she packed her bags and went away. She also said that Tomoe dropped out of Toudai.

There were no letters, no phone calls, no visits— no nothing. I thought I was going to go crazy so I went to all of our friends asking if they knew where my girlfriend was. When they were not able to supply any relevant information, I decided to go back to Kyoto and see if she went home.

It was then that I learned that my father and Kaoru's father pulled out all of their stocks from the Yukishiro Corporation. In addition, they discouraged anyone from supporting Tomoe's father.

As a result, the Yukishiro's went bankrupt and no one will ever help them to recover their losses. The banks would not give them loans, no investors were interested— they were blacklisted in several industries.

All because of my family's intervention.

I learned all of this from Yumi and Kamatari. They said that the Yukishiro's were given no choice but to move somewhere else. Tomoe's uncle, who is the twin brother of her father, is still angry with his brother that is why they did not offer any help and left them to suffer. That same day when Tomoe did not show up in our meeting, that was the same day her family left for China to start anew.

And I never saw her again.

I was so angry and I confronted my parents about it. My father said that I was too young to understand but he did the right thing for everyone. He did not explain further and closed off the topic.

He's right. I don't understand. What is so right about bankrupting the family of my beloved, leaving them in tatters? Did that happen because I continued seeing Tomoe despite my marriage to Kaoru? I abide by their wishes! I married Kaoru so that they would not do that to Tomoe's family!

Yet they did it right after getting what they want from me.

They did not keep up with their promise.

I hated all of them from that moment on. I hated my parents; I hated Kaoru's parents. That hatred carried over and even if I was beginning to realize my mistake in hurting Kaoru during high school senior year, I forgot all about that realization and I hated her as well.

I don't want to have anything to do with them.

After that, I did not return to Kyoto and stayed at Tokyo for two years without going home. My parents visit occasionally but I never visit them, and while they are here, I close myself and build a huge wall between us.

Because of them I lost Tomoe.

Hell, I don't even know if she hates me because it was my family's fault that they have to experience that.

Will I ever see Tomoe again?

I don't know.

What I'm sure right now is I don't think I can ever forgive them for what they did.

I studied Sakura as she turned the pages of the magazine. "What are you looking for?"

"I wanted to show you the picture of an Japanese model here in this magazine endorsing a popular brand. She is really pretty and has a figure to die for. What I would do to look like her…" she gushed. I don't really understand girls sometimes. Sakura is really really pretty yet she still desire to look like someone else.

I looked at my watch and saw that it is already 10:30am. "We should get going now. The movie is about to start in 20 minutes and we still have to buy tickets and popcorn."

She sighed as she tossed the magazine on the table and reached for her bag on the floor. "Right, I want to see the trailers!"

"Let's go then," I stood up and offered my hand to hers. She smiled at me gratefully as she took my hand and stood up as well. I led her to where my motorcycle in parked and we got on and sped off towards the direction of the cinema houses.

For me it was just a regular day where a guy and a girl are meeting for a regular date.

But it should not have been a regular day at all.

I should have not looked at my watch and waited for Sakura to show me that Japanese model. If I did that, I might have been prepared with whatever surprise that will come to me in the following weeks. It might have served as a warning of some sort, an omen that tells you to get ready and be prepared.

But I didn't.

A few minutes after we left the table, a strong breeze passed by causing the pages of the magazine to turn one by one. Until it stopped on a page where a girl with black hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes is looking up at the sky with a wistful and dreamy look in her face. She looks like an angel in her white sleeveless dress and her hair in soft curls cascading down her back like a waterfall.

At the left bottom of the page, one will see that the angel is named Kamiya Kaoru.

---000000-----

AN: Hi everyone! This is my first time to write in Kenshin's point of view. I hope I did okay…

Please tell me what you think! Leave me a review!

The next chapter will be titled "Her Story" and Kaoru will be telling her life in France for the past three years. Will she come back in the next chapter? Read the next chapter!

Thanks guys!


	12. Chapter 11: Her Story

**RK is not mine!**

Hello again! I was able to update! Yippeee!

I have to warn you guys thoug, this chapter is a little boring... not much excitement in here... in the next chapter maybe.

I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, browsed through my story. Thank you very much!

Sorry no individual reviews... again! Sorry... Don't worry guys! i appreciate every single review that you send me! may it be a good review or flames! I want to thank you guys for that.

You guys are keeping me inspired and because of that, I find time amidst all th schoolwork and I write faster!

Please continue supporting my fic!

Thank you for those who put me and my story in their favorites list.

If you guys want to communicate with me better, send me an email!

**0**

**0**

**on with the story!**

**0**

**0**

**---Chapter 11: Her Story---**

"Please look to the left and try to look more seductive but still don't look like a slut," the gay photographer name Pierre shouted out as he peered through his lenses and took several shots. "Now tilt your head to the right a little… yes that's it! Perfect!"

It took several shots and a few more poses before I finally heard him say that the photo shoot is finished. I quickly thanked him and the other staff before I made a beeline towards the dressing room where I shed off these expensive clothes and jewelry that I was wearing and changed back to my casual shirt and slightly stylish skirt. It only took me a few minutes to free my hair from the slightly intricate hairstyle and pulled back my now curly hair into a high ponytail. At record time, I said goodbye to my colleagues and walked outside to the streets of Paris.

The photo shoot took longer than I expected. Now I only have a few minutes left to hurry towards the famous culinary school where I am in my last term of my culinary course. I wish that I wouldn't be late because it's a little embarrassing..

My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I am twenty-one years old and am currently in my third and last year here in a culinary school in France. Aside from being a student, I'm also working as a part-time model. How in the world did I get that job? I'll tell you later.

I have been living here in Paris for three years already and to the people here, I'm the perfect epitome of a single and chic young woman who is ready to charm everyone to liking her.

However, I'm not really what they perceived me to be.

What they didn't know is that I'm a 21-year old girl who is on her way to her fourth year of marriage.

That's right. I am married and I have been hiding that fact to anyone in here except for my roommate and friend Takani Megumi. As soon as I stepped my foot here in France, I left my past self behind and promised to improve myself.

I don't want to be submissive and weak anymore.

I don't want to be pushed around and be told what to do.

I don't want to be the same person anymore.

In Japan I left Himura Kaoru. I left the helpless, timid, boring, plain and loser girl who is always laughed at and was never given a damn about. I swore that I would become stronger, become more beautiful and become more confident with myself.

Along with that, I swore to forget about Himura Kenshin and my feelings for him.

I looked at my left and right first before I crossed the pedestrian crossing. I looked at my watch again and estimated that in 5 minutes, I would arrive at school and still have time to change in my cooking attire and a small chat with my colleagues.

I sped through the pavement rushing past through coffee shops, bakery, bookstores and others. As I walked along the lines of expensive jewelry and clothing stores, I saw my own reflection glancing back at me through the glass windows. Gone were my thick glasses, pale face and long boring straight black hair. All I see now is a beautiful woman with bright sapphire eyes, red lips, smooth and rosy cheeks, a very well defined figure and long wavy black hair that are tied up in ponytail. Sometimes, when I look at the mirror, it is still hard to convince myself that the beautiful woman staring right back at me is myself. I have never thought that I can look as beautiful as I am right now…

I was so scared when I first stepped on the grounds of France. I may have been determined when I packed my bags on our graduation day and left without at least saying good-bye to my husband. I left Japan with a strength that is coming from my anger but as soon as it subsided, only fear and uncertainty were left.

I sighed as stared at the line of taxicabs in front of me from where I stood outside of the international airport here in Paris, France. I pushed the trolley that carries my two huge luggages towards the direction of the first taxicab. However, before I get in, I clutched the piece of paper and the map that Enishi handed to me before I left. Written in the paper is the address of an apartment that he said I could live in. He is an acquaintance of the owner and he said that the rooms there are really clean, safe and cheap.

"Mademoiselle are you going to ride the taxi?" An airport employee asked politely.

I looked at him and smiled apologetically. "Oh I'm sorry for stalling. Yes, I will ride the taxi."

He helped me place my bags inside the trunk and then I gave the address to the driver and we went on our way.

_I was eagerly looking out at the sights as we sped through the roads and highways. I felt my heart leap as I saw the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre where all the famous masterpieces are kept. It has been 9 years since I last visited Paris with my parents and it's a joy to finally come back. _

_I arrived at the apartment shortly and the Madam Roselle has been expecting my arrival already because Enishi already informed her of my impeding arrival. After paying for the initial deposit, she assigned me to a spacious room (with 2 bedrooms, one bathroom, a small living room and a kitchen) in the 2nd floor where I will be sharing a room with a Japanese who is taking up her pre-medicine studies here in Paris. _

_I was just finished with my unpacking when I heard the apartment door open. I hurriedly went out to greet my new apartment mate. _

_A tall and beautiful woman with long and silky black hair looked at me curiously as I exited my room with a shy look on my face. "Anou, you're Takani Megumi aren't you? I'm your new apartment mate…"_

_She smiled at me as she sat down on the sofa. "Yes, Madame Roselle told me you are moving in. You're Kamiya Kaoru aren't you?" _

_And then we spent the entire day getting to know each other. It's a very comforting thought to know that I already gained a friend here in Paris._

I ran towards the entrance of our school and headed straight towards the ladies' comfort room to change to my white culinary garb. After changing, I went to the baking room where we will be learning how to bake festive cakes.

Several of my classmates turned towards my direction when I entered the room. I exchanged greetings with some of them as I went to where my friends, Cherie and Suzanne are.

"Kaoru! So how did your photo shoot go? It was today right?" Suzanne asked.

"Oh. It went well. Good thing it did not extend or I will be late for class again." I answered her.

"God! I'm so jealous! I always see your face in posters, commercials and billboards!" Suzanne said.

Joshua Smithson, very good looking English guy came up to us. He flashed me a stunning smile, as he stood right in front of me. "Hey Kaoru, I saw your latest ad in the Vogue magazine. You looked really lovely."

"Thank you," I answered returning his smile.

"Yes! We saw that too! Actually I have a copy right here." Cherie reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of the latest issue of Vogue. She flipped through the pages and stopped to an ad of a Lacoste perfume where I can see myself in a green grassy field clothed in a white flowing sleeveless dress while I'm looking up in the sky with a wistful and dreamy expression on my face.

Suzanne looked at me and pointed at my face. "Oh look! She's blushing! How cute!"

"Stop it guys! You're embarrassing me!" I lashed out as I looked down at my feet feeling the warmth spreading to my cheeks.

"Oh Kaoru. You never change. Always the humble one," Cherie said, flipping through the pages of the magazine to look at the latest fashion trend. "You know, if I look that good, I would be proud and boast it to the whole world! I'm sure you never looked bad in your whole life."

If they only knew what my life was like before I came here. I can say that my present self is the opposite of my past self. How will I describe myself now? I'm a strong, confident and beautiful woman who is admired by everybody. Here in Paris, I became a popular somebody.

So what exactly happened? What was that event that occurred from being a Nobody to transforming into a Somebody?

It was not a really big event but just a realization and an advice from a good friend.

_Megumi and I became really good friends and I find myself trusting her with all of my problems. I told her all about my life in Japan, my high school life, my marriage, Kenshin, our relationship, everything. To me, Megumi filled the role of Misao and she became my best friend in here. She has proven her worth by listening to me and giving me advices. She also shows that she supports me 100 and that whatever I do with my life she will always be with me. _

_It was a month after my moving here when I suddenly had the urge to talk to Kenshin. Even though I swore to forget about him here, I can't deny the fact that I still miss him. I picked up our phone and dialed the number that my parents gave me when they last called me. I know that Kenshin has already moved to Tokyo and he is staying at a house that our parents gave to him. Actually, that house is really for the two of us. _

_It rang for about five times before someone picked it up. It was a girl's voice. "Moshi moshi?"_

_It was Tomoe._

_I did not answer and immediately placed down the phone. I looked at the clock hanging on our wall and saw that it is already 9pm in Japan. _

_I must look so sad because when Megumi went out of her room and saw me, she immediately asked. "What's with the face? Who died?"_

_I told her what I did. She looked annoyed as she asked me, "Don't you pity yourself already? You need to move on girl! Stop being pathetic and do something!"_

"_But what can I do?" I asked helplessly. Even though I was so determined to make myself better last month, fear is beginning to set in. Aside from that I really don't think I can do it, be a better person than what I am now._

"_Well you can learn to love yourself more because in the way I see it, you don't really believe in yourself." _

She's right. When I think my life over, I can really see that I really don't believe in myself. Because if I did, then I would have fought for my dignity and not let others step over me. If I did love myself, then I wouldn't have let Kenshin hurt me that way.

And that is when it started. I wanted to change.

I want to love myself better.

So I asked my friend for help.

She told me that the first step towards doing that is to be confident with myself physically. So she dragged me towards several saloons and boutiques to give me a full makeover and a new style. Instead of leaving my hair in a boring hairstyle, they cut it and treated it to become softer and silkier. Then she let me buy a few blouses, cute shirts, skirts and dresses so that I will look more fashionable and more feminine. Aside from that, we also bought a few make-ups but Megumi carefully choose the natural colors because she doesn't want me to over do it.

My friend said that I'm naturally pretty but I'm hiding it behind my shell.

After that, we went to an eye center where she persuaded me to have treatment for my eyes so that I won't have to wear glasses anymore. She said that my eyes are pretty and I'm wasting it behind my thick glasses. I was scared at first but then after a few encouragements from the doctor and my friend, I finally consented to do it.

It was a hard transformation. There were a lot of resistances on my part but sooner or later I accepted the changes and became used to my new look.

Whenever I look at the mirror, I can't help that the changes were perfect because I can finally say to myself that I'm beautiful.

After that, I opened up to people and made new friends here. Instead of staying locked up in my apartment liked what I did before in Japan, I go out and have some fun. Megumi helped me with that too and introduced me to some people.

I was really grateful to the things she has done for me because without her, I don't think I can do all of these.

So how did I get to enter the modeling business?

It was really a blessing because I really needed a high-paying job to support myself back then.

I was inside a famous clothing store when a man approached me and introduced himself as a model scout. He told me that that clothing store is looking for an Asian to model some of the clothing line and he thought that I was perfect for it. He gave me his business card and told me to call him so that he can get me to audition for the part.

I was really hesitant at first but my friends advised me to give it a try. I needed to earn money and this is the perfect opportunity for me to earn it. So I called the guy up and he told me the earliest date of the audition. I went there and to my shock, I got accepted. They guy who recruited me offered to be my manager and because he was kind and very professional, I accepted his offer.

It was really hard at first because it is my first time to do those things. I had to adjust to the work pattern and to learn how to project myself in front of the camera. The people I worked with back them told me that I was a natural.

A few weeks after the shoot, the ads finally came out and to my delight; the people of France warmly accepted them. The clothing line was a hit therefore; my first modeling job was a success. After that, many offers came. There were offers for other clothing lines, beauty products, food, jewelries and others.

A few months after, I can see myself in billboards, in TV commercials and in print ads. I really enjoyed modeling and aside from enjoying it, they fees that came with it are big and are enough to cover my living expenses and some luxuries. Of course I learned to control my expenditures and a saved a big amount for my savings.

I was only thankful that the modeling industry is not as controversial as the show business because up until now, two years after my entrance, my private life is still private and nobody but Megumi knows about my true-life story.

In the end, does that make me a fraud? Hiding my past to all of the people here?

What trouble me the most now is am I really my true self right now? Is this Kaoru the real Kaoru?

All I know now is that I never felt better with myself. And if there is such a thing as a 'true self' then I want that to be the present me.

Joshua leaned forward and whispered softly to my ear. "So have you thought about what I asked you yesterday?"

I averted my gaze somewhere and pretended to think more about it. "What did you ask me again?"

"You know, the charity ball on Saturday. The one everyone's been talking about," he reminded me.

"Yes I remember. I was just teasing you," I told him chuckling a little.

Yesterday after classes, Joshua pulled me away from my friends and asked me if I can go with him to the big charity ball this weekend. Most of Paris' elite will be attending the ball along with some famous and prominent people all over France. The Smithsons', Joshua's family, owns a chain of five-star hotels all over Europe and they are one of the host families for this charity event.

"So will you come with me? I promise that you will have a good time." He promised as he took my right hand and kissed it lightly.

"What if I get bored?" I asked teasingly.

"If you do, then I will do my best to entertain you." He smiled.

Ever since we entered this culinary school, Joshua has always been nice and sweet towards me. He has always dropped hints that he is interested in me during our second year in here because of various circumstances but it is only now that he outright asked me to a date. He seems such a great guy so what's stopping me to go out with him?

Well, there is always this fact that I'm a married woman.

What do I care about committing adultery now when I've been to numerous dates before this? It's not as if my husband is being faithful to me. He and Tomoe must be happily cuddling up to each other right at this moment.

It's not a real marriage anyway.

We are as good as strangers to each other...

"Okay. I'll be glad to go with you."

Joshua flashed me a brilliant smile. "That's great! I'll just pick you up at your place at around 7 pm. is that ok?"

I nodded at him.

He took hold of my hand again and gave it another kiss. Then he said thank you and went towards the table where his companions are.

So why do I feel so guilty once again?

* * *

000---------0000

"_Tadaima _(I'm home)," I muttered as I enter our apartment feeling tired. My manager called me after school and asked me to meet him. We met at a nearby coffee shop and talked about my next project, a new commercial for a previous brand that I endorsed.

"Hey, okaeri nasai (Welcome home), Megumi answered without looking up from the book she is reading as she sat comfortably on the couch.

"You have an exam?" I asked as I went to the refrigerator to drink some cold water.

She nodded her head, eyes still focused on her book.

I sighed and went to where the telephone is and pushed the play button for the recorded messages.

The first one is from a colleague model who has been constantly calling me for the past few weeks. I sighed as I deleted his message without hesitation. The second was from a credit card company reminding me of my credit; I also deleted that without hesitation. The third and fourth messages were for Megumi while the fifth one is from my parents telling me to call them as soon as I get home. I ignored their message and made a mental note to do that later. The sixth one however is something that I have been waiting for all week and I can't help but smile as I heard it.

"Hey there beautiful! How are you? I miss you so much. I'm fine here by the way. I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your call yesterday. I have been so busy lately… What about you? I'm sure you have lots of projects lined up for the future. Don't overdo yourself ok? Relax once in a while. Call me again if you need anything or if you just want to talk to me. I don't know when I'll be flying back there but I wish I can go there now. Say hello to the others. Take Care okay?" Then the message ended.

He really sounded like a mother, always reminding me to take care of myself and everything… well that's Enishi for you. Now that I think about him, I can't help but miss him terribly…

_Two months after I moved in here, I was still having a hard time adjusting to the lifestyle in this place. I was also adjusting to the new me and I'm also feeling lonely. I miss my parents, I miss my friends, I miss Japan. Sometimes, all I want to do is to buy tickets bound for Tokyo and go home but of course I can't do that. I have to finish culinary school first and prove something to myself._

_I was sitting in a small café all alone, sipping a cup of coffee while reading a novel. I was so engrossed in my novel when suddenly the waiter placed a bouquet of peach roses in front of me. I looked up from my book and gaped at the waiter. _

"_Mademoiselle, the monsieur over there asked me to give you these," The waiter said as he bowed a little and left me to look at the back of a black-haired guy who supposedly gave me the flowers. He was sitting right next to my table but his back was facing me so I can't really see who he was. _

"_Monsieur, thank you for the flowers but may I know who you are?" I asked politely._

"_Hmm… I'm proud that your French is really fluent now," he said then he turned around to smile at me. _

_I squealed as I stood up from my seat and gave him a hug. "Enishi-kun! You're here?"_

_He returned my hug. "Yes. I'll be staying here for a while."_

And he did. He was with me the whole time, encouraging me to give my best in whatever I do. He was my guide and my constant support. He was my true friend.

Enishi came to Paris to finish his studies here. I was glad of course and we were inseparable. I got to know him better and in return he got to know me better as well. Now here is where the question pops in: did I like him as more than a friend?

In our second year here in France, Enishi confessed his feelings for me once again. He said that he has always loved me and that my marriage to Kenshin did not change those feelings. I did not know how to react at first but then I finally decided to give him a chance because by then, my marriage to Kenshin has been pushed to the deepest part of my mind. I wanted to move on and I figured that this is my chance to do it. If I develop my feeling towards another person, it might be possible to love someone other that Kenshin.

So we dated. Enishi and I went out almost every night and we were always together. I can see that he is sincere and that he is someone that you can really love deeply. Enishi was able to occupy a very special place in my heart but there is something that is blocking me from fully loving him.

No matter how hard I try to forget him… I still love Himura Kenshin.

I wanted to tear my heart out from my chest and remove that part that still loves Kenshin but I can't. However, I can't deny the fact that with the love, I also hate him. A hatred that I am constantly holding on to so that someday, I may block all my love for him with that hatred and finally I will be able to love Enishi.

But not yet… not now…

So when Enishi finally finished his studies one year after we started dating, we broke up. It wouldn't have worked out anyway because he was going back home to Japan. We don't really believe in long distance relationships.

But before he left, he told me that he would always wait for me. He will be waiting for the day when I will finally be free of my marriage to Kenshin and I can fully return his love.

I asked myself then: Will that day ever come?

My answer was: I don't know

However, a year after Enishi left France, what I know now is that I am slowly getting over Kenshin. Finally, I'm starting to heal from the hurt that he has instilled upon me.

Three years after leaving Japan, I am finally detaching myself from my first love. I can finally think about him without feeling anything at all…

It took me three long years... threedamnyears to do it...

So maybe this time, I can finally open up myself and love Enishi…

Can I do that now?

Still I don't know the answer.

Later that night, I laid back on my bed, watched TV and flipped through the channels when I finally came across a Japanese channel. Right now, they are showing (again!) a rerun of Strawberry on Shortcake and today's episode is about to come to an end. Once again I hear Irie Manato's words as he pondered about his feelings for his loved one.

…_Dakara kimi ni koto wasurenai you…That is why I will never forget you…_

As I repeated the words over and over in my head, I realized that I am feeling the same way as Manato. No matter how much I push him out of my mind, even if I get over him over and over again…Even if I will love another and hate him for all of my life…

I will never ever forget Himura Kenshin.

That is one thing that I can be sure of.

0

0

0

0

So what do you guys think? Please leave me a review!

Sorry, no kenshin and kaoru contact...

For those of you who are wondering, **THIS IS DEFINITELY A KENSHIN AND KAORU FIC**! I'm really just a sucker for dramas.

Hmm... The next chapter will be entitled "A Phone Call from Home" not yet sure though...

I will be interchanging the point of view from Kenshin to Kaoru in the next chapter... will you guys be okay with that?

mata ne! off to studying again! I have an exam on Tuesday that I need to prepare for.


	13. Chapter 12: Phone Calls from Home

Disclaimer, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine!

Hello minna! It's been a while… gomen ne. I've been to busy…. Thank you for all those who reviewed my story! I hope you guys continue reading my fic. I had a hard time writing this chapter so please forgive this one if you don't like it…

Again, thanks guys! MWAH!

On with the story! )

**  
---Chapter 12: Phone Calls from Home---**

**  
Kenshin's point of view**

"Baka deshi! Come here right now!" My uncle Hiko called me.

I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me. So much for appearing to be respectable in front of my students, my uncle makes sure that I appear dumb in front of everyone.

I turned to my young students whose ages range from 7-12 and are still in their first stage of training kendo. "Please practice the moves that I just taught you over and over again. I will just talk to sensei for a while."

"Hai Himura-sensei!" They said in chorus and proceeded on doing what I just ordered them to do.

A few minutes ago, someone came to look for him and I have the feeling that what he has to say is about the message that came with that person who talked to him.

I find myself knocking at the door of my uncle's office as soon as I reached his private space here in the dojo.

"Come in!" A loud voice answered.

"You asked for me sensei?" I said as I entered the door.

He sat behind his desk and kept silent for a moment, reading a piece of paper. Then he leaned back on his seat and looked at me. "Baka deshi, someone is inviting you again this year to compete on the Tokyo Annual Kendo Meet next month. I already said yes on your behalf."

I rolled my eyes subtly. That is so typical of Uncle Hiko to make the decision without consulting me. He has done this to me in the past two years and I have competed in various kendo competitions for two consecutive years already. Even though I'm annoyed to death about it, I have to admit that I loved joining these matched. I am also proud to say that I have won almost all of the ones I joined in. "Whom will I be competing with sensei?"

He snorted in a manner that appeared like he is thinking about worthless things. My uncle can be so arrogant at most times. He handed me the paper to see for myself.

"Most of them are the idiots who joined last year and I'm sure they are raring to beat you up. The new ones don't seem to be that skillful… although there is one here whom I've been hearing about. They said that he is good."

I took it and scanned the names of the contenders. I saw some familiar names from last year and a few unfamiliar ones. However, one name caught my attention immediately. "Yukishiro Enishi?"

"He's the one I was talking about. It is his first time to join a competition that is why I don't know anything about him yet. All I know is that he is training at the Kimura dojo." He peered at me curiously. "Why? Do you know him?"

I shook my head. "I just remembered my friend saying that she has a cousin name Enishi and I think this is him. Other than that, there is nothing else that I know about him."

My uncle stood up and walked towards me. Then he slapped his hand roughly at my back, his way of showing his support to me. "Make sure that you won't put me out there into shame baka deshi! I don't want to have you messing up the name of my dojo. Now go back to your students!"

I scowled at his back as he exited the room to prepare for his late afternoon classes. My Uncle is a very conceited man and it is his favorite pastime to insult me and call me names. You can also add telling my embarrassing childhood stories to others to that list. He often gets in my nerves and sometimes all I want to do is to beat him senseless or just bury myself in the ground where I don't have to encounter with him.

But at the end of the day, I am still grateful for all the things he has done for me here in Tokyo.

"Yukishiro Enishi," I muttered again. My attention went back to the piece of paper I'm holding and stared at the name of Tomoe's cousin. While we were still in high school, I remembered my ex-girlfriend telling me about the feud between her father and her uncle. Because of that fight, she wasn't able to speak often to her cousin Enishi whom she is so fond of. I wonder if her family has made up already…

Maybe Enishi can tell me where Tomoe is right now….

---------

"Kenshin! Are you out of your mind! They might kick our asses in there and accuse us of spying on their techniques!" Sanosuke hysterically ranted while the people who are in the train looked at us as I we are crazy.

I smiled awkwardly and nodded at them in apology. Then I turned to my friend nd gave him a warning glare. "Sano I'm not spying on them! I just want to ask Enishi where I can find Tomoe."

After 1 week of thinking about it, I decided to take a shot and get answers from her cousin. I dragged Sano with me to go to the dojo where Enishi is training. It is pretty easy to go there because it is just a train ride away from Toudai. Now I'm kind of regretting why I did so and wished that Aoshi were here instead. He and his girlfriend Makimachi Misao went home two weeks ago to spend the rest of their spring vacation in Kyoto. Aoshi just graduated from college and is on his way to pursue further medical studies.

"Whatever Kenshin. You dragged me here without telling me that there is a possibility that we can get beaten up so you have to treat me to dinner later," Sano demanded as he played with the handle bar he is leaning onto for support.

"I always treat you to dinner even without reason Sano. In fact I can dictate to you what your debts are right now," I replied looking at the view of the buildings outside.

He did not say anything and just grumbled.

A few minutes later, Sano and I found ourselves standing in front of a huge gate where we found an old man sweeping the ground.

"Ojisan! Is Yukishiro Enishi inside?" I asked.

The man said that he was so he left his chore for a while and led us inside the dojo. Several of the students stopped practicing as they realized that I'm here and I saw them whisper towards one another, giving me curious glances. I bowed my head and focused my eyes on my feet to avoid their stares. I don't want people staring at me like that.

Even if I came here with good intentions, a rival is still a rival.

We were led to a corner where a white-haired man was doing his kata. My eyes followed his movements and I observed how smooth, swift and forceful his moves are. He stopped as soon as he noticed that we were coming towards him. There is no mistaking that the man is Enishi.

The man who guided us bowed. "Yukishiro-san, someone is here to see you."

He fleetingly looked at Sano then his eyes stopped to observe me.

"Yukishiro-san. Forgive us if we are disturbing you." I bowed to him.

"Ah! Himura Kenshin! What brings you here to see me?" Enishi asked, his eyes never leaving me.

"Ara, you know me?" I asked pointing to myself.

"Hai," he said as he proceeded in doing his kata in front o us. "She has told me so much about you."

_'Tomoe',_ I thought immediately.

"You know, I don't quite understand why she has been so smitten by you," he continued in a taunting voice. "I mean it's your fault that she had to leave this place."

I had felt his hostility towards me at that moment. Only a completely numb person can look over it. Suddenly, I felt an immediate dislike for this guy and it is growing with each passing second yet I have to control my temper because I am the one who needed something from him.

"Kenshin, I don't think we should stay here any longer. It is quite obvious that he doesn't really count you as one of his favorite persons," Sano whispered as he stood behind my back.

I ignored him. What good will it do if I leave? I had to at least try right? "Yukishiro-san, can you please tell me the address of your cousin?"

"You hurt her, you made her cry. Why did she love you so much?" It was his turn to ignore me as he swiftly turned and brought his shinai down with force. "From the very first time she mentioned to me her feelings about you, I already thought that you never did deserve her love, not even once. So the question is, why the hell did she give it to you freely? I really don't understand…"

What I don't understand is why he sounded so bitter and felt so much hatred towards me. I knew that I am to blame for what happened and I also knew that I brought her so much pain. I am terribly sorry for that and I would never ever intentionally hurt Tomoe so how dare he question whether I deserve Tomoe's love? I loved his cousin very much and I was ready to fight for her if only things did not turn the way they were… "Please don't judge if I deserved her love or not because I loved her."

"No you did not!" He barked so fiercely taking me by surprise.

I did not let him notice my reaction and remained indifferent.

My friend was the one who reacted for me. "Hey!" He stepped forward and was ready to pummel him when I placed a hand on his shoulder and shook my head indicating that he shouldn't do it.

Looking at Enishi again I said, "Yukishiro-san. I did not come here to fight with you. I just came here to ask where Tomoe is."

He raised his arm and pointed the tip of his sword on my face. "I don't know where my cousin is right now. My father and my uncle are not yet in speaking terms so I have no idea."

I felt my eyebrow twitched in irritation. He should have told me from the very beginning instead of making regarding my relationship with Tomoe. I pushed the wooden sword away from my face with the back of my hand. "I'm sorry for bothering you Yukishiro-san." I bowed to him despite my disgust. "Thank you for your time. My friend and I should get going now."

I turned my back on him and pushed Sano towards the direction of the exit before he beat Enishi into a pulp. My friend always has a low tolerance in dealing with arrogant bastards. Several of the students are watching us but I ignored them and continued walking.

"Himura!"

I stopped and turned to face Enishi.

"If you hurt her again… I won't hesitate to kill you."

His eyes were cold and reflected the anger and hatred that he felt at that moment. I can't help but internally shiver at his threatening words. He is serious about it.

Is it normal? To care for a cousin this much that you are ready to kill somebody if she gets hurt?

Enishi smirked as he noticed my surprise and confusion. He turned his back on me and positioned himself in an offensive stance. "And I'm not talking about Tomoe here. I'll look forward in our match next month."

'What the?' I turned around and quickly exited the place not wanting to hear from him anymore. Was he mad? Then who the hell was he talking about? I don't think that Enishi guy was taking me seriously.  
Not talking about Tomoe? What does he mean by that? Who on earth can he be talking about aside from Tomoe? 

I brushed him off as mad and decided to treat Sano for dinner to forget about our encounter.

To hell with Yukishiro Enishi!

--------

"Did you have fun?" I asked my current date Aya as I placed an arm around her waist and led her out of the disco club.

"Kenshin! Let us stay a little longer and dance more!" She whined as she leaned on to me more. It is quite obvious that she is a little tipsy from the vodka that we drank earlier.

It is Saturday night and most of my college friends and I usually hang out at bars and discos during weekends when there is not so much to do. "Aya, I don't want to dance anymore."

She laughed. "Oh yeah, maybe we can have more fun just by ourselves… Am I right Kenshin?"

I grinned cockily as I lightly nuzzled her neck. "If you're a good girl."

She placed both of her arms around my neck and gave me a seductive smile. "I promise, I'll be a very good girl."

It was my turn to laugh at her antics and gave her a helmet as soon as we reached my motorcycle. Then we both hopped in and sped our way to my house.

This has been my life in Tokyo. After Tomoe, I never indulged myself in a serious relationship and opted to just play around and have fun. I dated many girls and never let myself get too attached. It's not as if these girls are serious about our flings either. Well, maybe some of them are, but they always get the message and leave me alone.

In just the span of fifteen minutes, we reached my place and hurried inside the house. Just as we were heating things up in my living room, the phone rang suddenly.

I cursed slightly as I broke of from kissing Aya's neck.

"Just ignore it," my date ordered as she rained my face with butterfly kisses.

Following what Aya demanded, I proceeded to kissing her neck as I slid my hand along her back.

After a few more rings the answering machine picked up and Aoshi's voice came floating in the air. "Kenshin. I'm still here in Kyoto. I'm sorry for calling so late but I just want you to know something. Misao and I… we are getting married."

I suddenly froze as soon as Aoshi's words registered into my mind. I broke free from Aya's grasp and ran over towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Aoshi? You there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. I figured that you didn't want to answer the phone because you are preoccupied," his same cold voice replied.

"You-you're getting married?" I asked incredulously. I don't know if I will get over the fact that my high school buddy is getting married. I mean, Aoshi and Misao only went steady last year! Not that I don't like Misao, she's awfully cheery and nice but…"When?"

"We still don't know. But we are getting engaged two weeks from now. We already told our parents and they are quite okay with it."

I ran my hand through my hair. "So you mean, you went home to Kyoto so that you can tell your parents formally that you two are getting married? Isn't that too sudden? You didn't even tell me!" I know that I sounded like a bratty kid who was deprived of his favorite candy but that was how I felt. I have been with Aoshi since forever so I'm not sure how to react about this.

"I love her Kenshin," he said simply.

Love. There was really no doubt about it that he loves Misao. She is the only girl whom he allowed to break the walls that he built around himself.

He's going to marry the girl that he loves…

"Aren't you too young to get married? You're only 22 years old and Misao's 21." I said. At the corner of my eye, I can see Aya looking at me with an impatient look on her face.

"You married Kaoru while you two are only 17 years old," he retorted.

Why do I always forget about that? "It's not the same Aoshi, I didn't want – it." I almost slipped and said the words "didn't want to get married" when I remembered that I'm not alone in the room. I have never told anyone about my marriage and the people who know about it kept their mouth shut.

"And I want this. I have decided. I am going to marry Misao."

How I wish I could also get married because I wanted to. Maybe I am just jealous of the freedom my friend has. I sighed. "Congratulations man. I am really happy for you both.

"Thanks. Now, I called because I want to inform you that I want you to be my best man. Will you accept it?"

"Of course. It would be an honor Aoshi." I answered.

"Thank you," he replied. Then there was a moment of silence. "Then Kenshin, you have to attend my engagement."

A dreadful realization struck me, as I knew what that meant. "I have to go home." After three years of avoiding going back to Kyoto, it looks like it was going to end here.

"Will you?"

That means I am going to see my parents again.

But I can't put down Aoshi.

I smiled faintly in defeat. "Of course I will Aoshi."

After talking for a few more minutes, we said our goodbyes and out down the phone.

Aya walked towards me and placed her arms around my waist. "That was quite a long conversation. I thought you would never hang up that stupid phone. Now, shall we go back to where we left off?"

I looked at Aya as if she were an alien. I'm suddenly not in the mood anymore.

A few minutes later, an angry Aya went marching out of my house. I guess she wasn't up to hanging out with someone who suddenly sat on the sofa and stared out in space.

---------

**  
Kaoru's point of view **

"Megumi, are you really going back to Japan?" I asked as I watched my friend put some clothes inside her luggage.

"Yes, I am going to continue my med studies in Tokyo. Besides, I need to go home already, my parents miss me so much," she replied. She sat down on the bed and folded some of her clothes neatly. "What about you Kaoru, your culinary studies finished two weeks ago. You have no reasons why you should stay here any longer. Don't you want to go back home?"

I leaned my face on my knees as I hugged myself on top of Megumi's bed. "I don't know… My parents has been pestering me about it all week long… but I don't think I'm ready to leave France yet…"

That's right. I graduated from culinary school two weeks ago and I've been contemplating whether I should go home now or not. Almost all of my modeling projects are already done (the last one will be finished two days from now) and I have not agreed to any other projects. Megumi on the other hand is ready to leave France and is already scheduled to fly back to Japan on Monday, two days from now.

"To rephrase what you said, you are not yet ready to go home yet," my flatmate said.

"I am too," I said defensively.

"No you are not! Come on, are you still afraid of seeing Kenshin again?"

I glared at her as I sat up properly. "Of course not! Why would I be? To hell with Himura Kenshin!" Actually, that is quite true. I don't really care if I see him again or not. God, for three years, I have no idea what he has been doing with his life. All I know is that he is in Tokyo studying. My parents don't know much either. He hasn't been coming home and rarely talks his own parents on the phone.

If there is one thing that I have accomplished in Paris, I don't care about Kenshin anymore. No matter how much he has affected my life in the past, I'm not going to let him affect my life anymore.

Megumi looked at me seriously. "So what's stopping you from going home?"

Deciding to be honest about it I replied, "Besides my parents, I have nothing to go back to except my old pathetic self." If I go back, to the people there, I'm still the same Kaoru. Back in Japan, I was worthless and no good.

My friend stood up, sat beside me and gave me a hug. "Kaoru, you're not pathetic. You're not going back to your old self. Go out there and change what they thought of you. You are a very beautiful person and everyone will appreciate you for that."

"So what should I do?"

She pulled away and shrugged. "I don't know. You decide."

Actually, a part of me really wants to go back home. I miss my parents and Japan. I also miss Misao of course. But aside from that, what else? What will happen to me if I go back? Should I go back?

What I need is a sign…

--------

I was lounging on our sofa watching "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring" for the 3rd time when the phone suddenly rang. "Megumi! Please pick up the phone! If it's my parents, tell them I went out."

The phone ceased ringing and a few moments later, Megumi went out of her room and handed to me her cordless phone. "It's for you, a call from Japan."

"I told you not to tell them I'm here," I hissed as I covered the phone to avoid the person on the other line to hear my voice.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "It's not your parents! It's your friend Misao."

I immediately raised the phone to speak to my best friend. "Misao-chan! How are you? It's been a while."

Ever since I came here in France. Misao and I weren't able to talk that often. We talk for only about once or twice in two months because the two of us are very busy. In fact, I really don't know very much about what Misao is doing right now…

"Hey Kao-chan. Yes, I've been really busy. That is why I haven't been able to call you. You have graduated from culinary school already right?"

I shifted the phone to my other ear as I picked up the remote and paused the movie I was watching. "Hai, two weeks ago."

"Omedetou Gozaimasu (Congratulations). So when are you coming home?"

"I still don't know." I answered her honestly. "I'm still thinking if I should go home now or later."

There was a slight pause as neither said a word. Then Misao spoke up, "Go home now Kaoru. For me. I need you here."

My eyebrows furrowed in a frown as I began to worry. Why? Has something bad happened to my friend? Does it have something to do with her medicine studies? "Misao, is there something wrong? Were you kicked out of Toudai?"

She laughed. "Of course not. I'm still doing great. If you are thinking about it in financial terms… I'm still having enough support…"

I sighed with relief. "Then why do you need me?"

"Kaoru," her voice held a slight nervousness in it. "I haven't been honest with you… Last year, I started having a serious relationship with someone."

"That's great Misao! That's why you are always happy whenever I talk to you!" I exclaimed cheerily. Of course, my friend is bound to find someone she likes in college. Who wouldn't like her? "Who is he? Do you love him?"

"Anou.. we are quite serious and I do love him… Really… I'm happy with him."

I did not say anything as I waited for Misao to continue. I suddenly get this feeling that she is about to reveal something very big and I don't know if I'm going to be ready for it.

"Kaoru… I'm getting married to Shinomori Aoshi."

And I was right. I wasn't able to contain my gasp as I fell into a state of shock. My best friend marrying Kenshin's best friend? Not just dating but marrying, tying herself in a lifelong commitment with a person who belonged to the crowd who used to bully us in high school.

So all those time when she told me that she hasn't seen nor heard from Kenshin, she has in fact been lying to me about it because there is no way that she can't know about my husband because she is going steady with Aoshi for a year now.

And they are getting married!

"Kaoru… speak to me." Her voice pleaded on the other line.

I shook myself out of the shock as I looked for the right words to say, but I can't. "I don't know what to say Misao."

"Say that you'll be happy for me and that you will be my maid of honor."

Maid of honor? My brain still isn't functioning because I suddenly forgot what a maid of honor is. "What?"

"Please come here Kaoru and help me get through this. I want you to share this with me. I want my best friend to be here. I know I may sound selfish but please… you're purpose of staying in France has ended anyway."

A little voice in my mind suddenly told me that this was the sign that I was waiting for.

I need to go home.

"My engagement is in two weeks, will you come Kaoru? Here in Kyoto?"

I gulped as I thought about what I will say. This was it. Once I say it, there would be no turning back.

"Of course I will Misao."

I was in a daze as I stared at the phone after we hanged up.

Megumi went out of her room and stared at me as if I'm weird person. "Ei, are you okay?"

I looked at her blankly. "That was Misao on the phone. She told me that she is getting married to my husband's best friend. She asked me to be her maid of honor. Her engagement party is in two weeks."

She shrugged casually as she walked her way towards the kitchen. "Ja, I guess I'll see you soon in Japan."

--------

I took a deep breath as I pushed the trolley that held my bag towards the direction of the exit. I remembered three years ago when I was pushing a trolley towards the departure area feeling really scared.

Three years after, here I am, alone once again and still pushing a trolley. But this time, I'm going towards the opposite direction and am feeling slightly nervous but more confident more than ever.

_'Okaeri nasai'_ I thought as I looked around the Narita International Airport. I could see all kinds of people but I can see Japanese people the most.

Jaa, Kamiya Kaoru just came back home.

It was a week and a half after Misao's call did I finally fly back home. My parents were really excited about it but I told them to keep it quiet for a while. Besides, they know that I am going to arrive right exactly on the day of Misao's engagement party. What they didn't know is that I arrived 3 days earlier.

Before Megumi went home before me, we planned that I will stay with her at her parents' house for a while before going back to Kyoto. I can't wait to see what her life is here in Japan and she promised to give me a tour here in Tokyo. Besides that, she is going to introduce me to her friend who is planning to open up a café restaurant. I am hoping that Tae and I will get along well so that she would consider me a business partner.

I took my phone from my handbag and dialed Megumi's number. I informed her that I already arrived and that I'm on my way to her house. After a few minutes, I found myself inside a taxicab heading towards the part of Tokyo where Megumi lives.

Megumi was waiting for me outside of her house and welcomed me with a huge hug. "Kaoru, glad to see you here in Tokyo."

"Yes, I'm glad too," I told her as we released each other after a while.

"Well I didn't plan anything for tonight because I know that you need to rest from your trip, tomorrow on the other hand… we will have fun." Megumi said with a knowing expression on her face.

Fun in Megumi's vocabulary is a little bit of a higher degree than the usual meaning of the word. "Whatever Megumi, just don't make me dance."

--------

Whatever that fun Megumi was talking about definitely involved nightlife and disco because the next night, she let me wear a short black halter-top dress and dragged me into a disco bar where a friend of hers is celebrating her 21st birthday. Her theme for her party was "masquerade" so most of the people in the party were wearing masks like Megumi and me. The place was heavily jam-packed and I don't know any of them save for my friend.

"Do you really have to drag me here?" I asked my friend as we sat down on a table that is quite near the stage.

"Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper! I've missed the nightlife here in Japan. I haven't seen these people in a while. Besides this is your first time to go to a disco here in Japan right? Just stop complaining and enjoy it!" She yelled over the loud music that was playing.

"Fine! But I don't want to get too wasted because Misao and Aoshi will be picking me up tomorrow and I don't want to act terrible in front of them." I answered as I looked around and noticed several guys glancing at our way. I gave them a small smile and turned my attention once again to Megumi.

"Then don't drink alcohol at all Kaoru. We all know how little your tolerance is."

I scowled at her and slumped back on my seat.

A few minutes later, some of Megumi's friends joined us at the table where they said their hellos and had conversations about our lives in Paris.

"I didn't know that Megumi had such a pretty flat mate in Paris," a guy named Keitaro commented as he smiled at me. "Even with your mask concealing muck of your face, I can still see how beautiful you are. So tell us more about yourself Kamiya-san."

"I went to Paris three years ago to study culinary arts. I was supposed to go to Toudai but opted against it and followed my dream. I really am not sure if I wanted to return here but I did anyway," I told my audience as they nodded at what I said.

"Sumimasen (Excuse me) I will just go to the ladies' room," Megumi excused herself leaving me all alone with her friends.

"Aside from studying, what did you do in Paris?" Mariko asked.

"Oh, I worked to earn money. I was in the advertising business," I lied. I don't really want to spread the word here that I was a famous model in France. I don't want to be known by anyone as "the model from France". Let them find out on their own but it will not come from me.

"What works did you handle?" Keitaro inquired as he sat closer towards me.

"Oh, print ads and television commercials." I was relieved from answering more questions when everyone's attention went to the stage because someone went in front to speak to everyone.

Megumi returned to her seat just in time as she picked up her glass and took a sip of her drink.

"Are you guys having fun?" The girl host asked.

"Yeah!" A chorus answered.

The girl took out a piece of paper as she read it in front of everyone. "There is a request here: To the beautiful and sexy girl who is wearing a black dress and is sitting by the stage, please come up here and sing us Utada Hikaru's Letters."

I looked around to see whom she was talking about.

"The requestor also said that the girl came with Takani Megumi."

"Ee!" I looked at my traitorous friend and gave her a murderous glance. I knew she just made up that excuse to go to the comfort room and did that stupid request.

"Kamiya-san, it seems like she is referring to you," Jun, another guy friend of Megumi, said.

"Megumi! I told you, no singing and dancing!" I exclaimed. She always does this to me whenever we go out.

"Come on, you are not new to this. You have been singing frequently in Paris. Go up there and do your stuff! It is a crime to keep your talents to yourself. I was finding it a little boring and knew that you can make this night more fun, right guys?" she looked at her guy friends for support.

"Hai," they answered. It was quite obvious that these men are hitting on me.

Almost everyone in the club is looking at me and shouting encouragingly so I had no choice but to stand up and go towards the stage. As soon as I reached the center, I went to the microphone and said. "Konban wa minna-san (Good evening everyone). Please enjoy the night."

I saw Megumi looking at me and mouthed the words, "Ganbatte!"

The opening tunes of the song began and I stayed still as I waited for the right timing.

Megumi was right. Although I'm not exactly a fan of clubs, I've always had my share of good times in these places with my friends. As soon as they learned that I am good in singing, they repeatedly ask me to sing for them. At first I was still shy but as I do it more often, I found out that I was actually enjoying myself and I'm not scared of performing in front of so many people anymore.

Also, I had to admit that I was good.

I know that my Megumi doesn't just want to see me sing and dance but she wanted to tell me something. Whether I'm in Paris or I'm in Tokyo I am still Kaoru.

She sensed that this was my dilemma. I was afraid that I had to revert back to my old self once I'm here. I was afraid of falling into a trap of living two different lives— my life in France and my life here at home.

I know now that I won't.

Because wherever I am, I'm the same person.

"Atatakai sunano ue o aruki dasu yo

Kanashii shiraseno todokanai umibe he

Kimi ga inakutemo taiyou ga noboru to

Atarashii ichinichi no hajimari"

I grasped the microphone and leaned forward towards the mic stand. The crowd cheered wildly as several people stopped what they were doing and gave me their full attention.

"Kyou eranda amidakuji no sen ga

Doko ni tsuzukuka wa wakaranai

Namakemonono watashi ga mainichi hataraku riyuu"

By this time, I broke off from my stationary position by the microphone stand, took the mike in my hand, and started dancing in front of the stage. Swaying my hips from side to side and moving my body just n time with the music; dancing is a really good form of releasing stress and I gave all my best in this performance. It's not as if someone knows me here. And I'm wearing a mask so they don't actually know me.

I can't help but feel that if someone who knows me saw me now, I would bet that he or she would not recognize me.

---------

**  
Kenshin's point of view**

"God, we're late!" Sanosuke exclaimed as we strolled through the entrance of Red and White, a famous disco bar here in Tokyo where our friend in college is celebrating her birthday. "Hikaru will kill us. I told her we'd arrive there early."

"It's not my fault that you locked yourself out of your own apartment," I nodded at several of my classmates from various classes who were lingering in the bar section.

"Damn! I have to fix that door," He commented as he wove to some of our friends who are sitting at the tables. The place is really jam-packed and full of college students who are fond of partying the night away. "Kenshin, don't get laid tonight and let me sleep at your house."

I rolled my eyes at my friend and ignored him as we went towards where the birthday girl is.

"Sano! Kenshin! You made it!" She shouted over the loud music as she moved forward to greet us. She has a birthday hat on and a mask over her eyes. Almost everyone inside the bar was wearing masks because it was the theme of her birthday party.

"Happy birthday Hikaru. I'm sorry we were a little late. Sano ran into some trouble," I greeted her.

She punched Sano on the shoulder lightly. "Sano! You told me you and Kenshin will be here on time."

We chatted for a few more minutes until her boyfriend Daisuke came and whisked her away. Our good friend Tsukioka Katsuhiko, came and thrust a bottle of beer in both of our hands.

"Ei Katsu! How is the party so far?" Sano asked as he looked around the place.

"It's doing good. There are lots of hot ladies here tonight," he said as he winked at a girl who was smiling at him. "Their masks add some mystery too."

I looked around the place too and observed the girls. I noticed that some of them are looking at me and I just gave them a polite nod and averted my gaze somewhere else. I'm not really in the mood for flirting right now. Especially when I have to go home the day after tomorrow to attend Aoshi and Misao's engagement party. My parents were really ecstatic when I phoned last Sunday to tell them that I was coming home for a few days. They wanted to let me go home earlier but I told them that I had to practice for my upcoming kendo match a week and a half from now.

Suddenly a girl wearing a very short black halter dress caught my attention as she went on the stage and approached the mike at the front center of the platform. "Konban wa minna-san (Good evening everyone). Please enjoy the night."

Then the opening tunes of Utada Hikaru's Letters played and the beautiful girl started to sing. Her voice is powerful and strong and she sings very well.

Katsu whistled as she eyed the girl. "Would you look at that? She's a true beauty."

I can't help but agree with him because I can't keep my eyes of her. I watched as she suddenly picked up with the beat as the chorus of the song came and she danced sexily in front almost making all of the men and women inside the bar go wild and started dancing as well.

"Ah ryoute ni sora wo mune ni arashi o

Ahh kimi ni owakare o ahh kono umibe ni

Nokosarete itano wa itsumo oki tegami

Ah yume no nakademo denwa goshi demo

Ahh koe o kikitai yo ahh kotoba kawasu

No ga nigate na kimi wa itsumo oki tegami."

My eyes swept over her form as I studied her from foot to head. She has long and slender legs and has a wonderful and sexy figure. The dress she is wearing keeps riding up along her mid thighs as she swayed with the music and her hair cascading like waterfall on her shoulders to her back. I checked her out until my eyes rested on her half-concealed face because she is wearing a white mask. I frowned slightly because I cannot see her whole face.

To describe her simply, she is absolutely hot.

Sizzling hot.

To my dismay and many others' as well, the song ended as she bowed to everyone, said happy birthday to Hikaru and exited the stage. My eyes followed her as she headed towards a table just below the stage and talked to black-haired girl who is probably her friend. Several men immediately surrounded her as she settled down on her seat.

"Ei Kenshin, stop looking at her already, she might burn any moment now," Sano teased as he pulled me away from the spot I was rooted in and the three of us sat at a table surrounded by some of our close college friends.

"What is the name of that girl who sang earlier?" I asked Ryoutaro who was sitting at my left side.

He shrugged. "I don't know. She is a friend of Hikaru's cousin I think."

My eyes never completely left her form, as I looked at her every chance I got. To hell with my predicament. I'm definitely back in the mood to do some flirting. It is a sin to ignore someone so beautiful like that.

While discussing something with Ryoutaro, Sano nudged me and pointedly looked at the direction of the girl. She stood up and made a beeline towards the bar.

Now is my chance.

"She's mine," I announced firmly and stood up to approach her. I ignored the catcalls of my friends as they followed me with their eyes. I shut down everything else and concentrated my attention on the girl in front of me who is sitting so casually by the bar, waiting for her drink.

I soon as I'm standing behind her and was sure that I am within her earshot I asked. "Is this seat taken? Do you mind if I join you?"

I saw her shoulders tensed up a little as she slowly turned to face me. I wasn't able to properly saw her face because she immediately turned around, her back facing me once again. "Go ahead. Do what you want."

Settling myself on the stool beside hers, I turned to face her. "Hi. My name is Himura Kenshin. Can I know yours?"

"What for?" her voice has a cold edge to it as she took the glass the bartender gave her and took as sip from it.

Okay, it looks like it wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be.

"Because I want to know you," I answered bluntly.

She laughed dryly as she slid off from her seat and leaned towards me. My eyes widened slightly as she whispered softly in my ear, "Believe me Himura-san, you don't want to know." A moment later, I felt a cold liquid run through my head. I yelped as I stood up and let the liquid fell on the floor.

The beautiful girl just dumped her drink over my head. What the hell was her problem?

A few people who are within the vicinity giggled at my embarrassment. I glared at them and returned my attention to the angel who suddenly turned devil.

She just smiled contemptuously and handed me her empty glass.

Then she left me standing there feeling like a fool, looking at her as she walked away from me.

o

o

o

o

o

o

AN: What do you guys think? Will Kenshin learn that the beautiful and hot girl is Kaoru? Um, did you like the Misao and Aoshi twist?

Anyway, Please feel free to leave your reviews!

The song "Letters" was sung by Utada Hikaru. Sorry, for all those who are wondering about the English translation, I don't have a translation. I just really liked the beat of the song.

Til next time!

nadachi-chan


	14. Chapter 13: The not so Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for not updating for a very long time. Thank you for all those who left their reviews! They really kept me motivated, and still keeping me motivated. Arigatou gozaimasu minna!

Anyway, hope that you like this chapter, it's not really much though.

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you are enjoying the holidays!

Happy reading!

o

o

---**Chapter 13: The not so Anonymous Girl---**

o

**Kaoru's point of view**

I sighed as I looked at my watch for the nth time this morning. It's already 11 o' clock in this very beautiful and supposedly long day. I shifted on my seat and checked whether my 2 big suitcases, which are resting by my feet, are properly secured. I can't afford to leave anything now.

"Kaoru, they did not forget about you okay? I'm sure they are on their way here," Megumi said as she sat on her bed and flipped through the magazine she was reading.

In a few minutes, Misao will come here to pick me up so that we could go home to Kyoto together. Today is her engagement day and she went back here to Tokyo yesterday to pick up her gown and handle some things regarding her next term in Toudai. We agreed last night that instead of catching the bullet train back home, I would go with them to chat and catch up on what's happening here for the last three years. In all honesty, I'm quite nervous about this evening. "Megumi, do you think my dress for tonight is okay? Do I need to change it?"

She threw a pillow at me. "Stop it! The dress is fine. We searched the whole of Paris for that "perfect dress" so it is definitely okay." Right after Misao called about her engagement to weeks ago, I dragged Megumi out of the house to look for the perfect dress. It will be the first party that I will attend to in Japan after three years. The first party that I will attend to as the new me. You see why I have to look stunning for that, don't you? Finally after hours of searching, I chose to wear an elegant white halter top dress that goes all the way down right before my feet. "Your Kenshin would wish that he has treated you better."

I frowned at my friend. "I'm not doing this because I wanted to get his attention. I don't care what he thinks about me." Actually a part of me is hoping against hope that I would not see him today. It was telling me that I am not yet ready to see him and that once I see him, all the defenses that I have put up will crumble, my feelings for him would return and I would become my old self again. However, the other part of me was feeling excited of the prospect of seeing him again. The scene I ignited at the party two nights ago is just the start of showing him that Kaoru is a brand new person whose world does not revolve around him any longer.

"Of course I know that Kao-chan. I was just kidding you." She replied turning her attention back to her magazine. "Besides we all know what he thinks about the new you."

"The nerve of that guy! I still can't believe that he tried to make moves on me!" I lashed out as I remembered what happened two nights before at Hikaru's party. I smiled, also remembering what I did to him. He deserved that. We haven't had contact for the rest of the night because I made sure, and maybe he also did, to keep our distance from each other by talking with as many people as possible. Although I felt his eyes on me once in a while. Four years ago, I would have been so excited about that attention, but now all I felt is irritation and anger.

Now that leads me to the question that has been constantly plaguing my mind ever since that night, where is Tomoe and why is he picking up unknown girls when he has a girlfriend that he loves so much? Could it be possible that they are not together anymore? Just who the hell am I kidding? It's kind of impossible that they are not together anymore, after what happened. Does that mean that he is cheating on her? The nerve of that guy!

That's a weird thought. My husband cheating on his girlfriend by flirting with his wife whom he is initially cheating on.

I was saved from delving into that issue further because we heard the sound of the doorbell going off. I stood up and ran towards the window that provides a view of the front porch. "Megumi! It's Misao! I can see her!"

"Calm down Kaoru. What are you so worked up about?" Megumi asked as she went beside me and tugged me outside her room to welcome my best friend.

"I haven't seen her for a long time! I really miss her," I uttered as we stopped by their front door. I took a deep breath as I reached out my hand to the doorknob and opened the door.

"Kao-chan!" "Misao-chan!" We both yelled as soon as we saw each other. In the next few seconds, we found ourselves wrapped in a tight bear hug.

Misao was the first one to pull away. "Kaoru, I missed you!" Then her eyes traveled from my head to my black sleeveless top to my short brown pleated skirt to my knee high black boots. "Sugoi! (Wow) You look gorgeous! What have you done in Paris? Since when did you start wearing those kinds of clothing? Your baggy shirts and big comfy pants are totally gone now!"

I laughed as I teasingly flipped my hair over my shoulder. "Mou, What about you Misao-chan? You haven't changed at all. You still look like a kid."

My friend pouted at me. "Uso yo(That's a lie)!"

"Jou dan desu yo (Just joking)" I hugged her again. "I missed you so much Misao."

"Kaoru, don't forget your stuff," a voice from behind me said. I looked and saw Megumi going out of the house with two of my strollers in tow.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot!" I approached my friend and took my bags from her. "Thank you so much Megumi." Then I remembered my manners. "By the way, this is my friend Makimachi Misao. Misao, this is Takani Megumi, my friend from Paris."

Megumi bowed at Misao. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Takani Megumi desu. (I am Takani Megumi. I'm pleased to meet you.) Congratulations on your engagement. You must be so happy."

"Thank you Takani-san."

I suddenly realized that I haven't greeted my friend about that certain matter. After placing my bags beside me, I smoothed my short pleated beige skirt with my hands and reached out my hand to Misao. "Yes Misao. Congratulations on your engagement. I'm so happy that you finally found the right guy for you."

"Kaoru. Arigatou." She reached out and took my hand with both of hers. "You're going home to share this with me is something that I really appreciate. I'm sorry if I did not tell you sooner that Aoshi and I are seeing each other…"

Frankly speaking, I was really hurt when I only learned about their relationship last week when she called me to ask if I'm willing to be her maid of honor. I was really tempted to say no to her offer. Of course by doing that I am aware that it might end our years of friendship. That is why I had the right mind to be reasonable and agreed to be her maid of honor.

However, now that I think about it, I should not get hurt or feel any bitterness at her. I can't blame her for not telling me because of my relationship with Kenshin and his gang. It still pains me yes but I should still be happy for my friend. "Misao, it's okay. I understand perfectly if you have to think about your own heart first before the feelings of your best friend…" I trailed my voice sadly, feigning hurt.

My friend took the bait and looked at me apologetically but still a bit irritated at my drama. "Kaoru!"

"I'm only joking Misao!"

Suddenly I heard a car door closing and I saw Shinomori Aoshi walking towards us. He bowed to me as soon as he was right behind his fiancée.

He never changed. He was still that same stoic and handsome guy back in high school. I still can't believe that he and Misao are getting married. They are exactly the opposite of each other's personality. Misao was a very bubbly and perky girl while Aoshi is… bland?

I bowed in return. "Shinomori-san, o genki desu ka?

"Genki desu. It is nice to see you again Himura-san." Came his curt reply.

I cringed a little at how he addressed me. _'Himura-san'_ It has been three years since someone referred to me as Himura Kaoru. "If you don't mind Shinomori-san, I will feel better if you will address me as Kaoru. You are engaged to my best friend anyway."

We did not spend any more time hanging outside Megumi's house and I said my good byes to Megumi, promising that I will come back to Tokyo soon. Aoshi took my luggage and we made our way to his black Audi SUV. It takes about three hours to go to Kyoto so we have to hurry to be able to prepare for Misao and Aoshi's engagement, which will take, place 8 hours from now.

Basically, it was only Misao and I who talked for the first few minutes of the ride while Aoshi silently drove the car and listened to our conversation. First we talked about their experiences in med school and I told them about my life in Paris(less the modeling, dating and Enishi) and culinary school. Occasionally, the stoic man joins in whenever he is responding to his fiancée's questions. It is obvious that Misao is trying very hard to make us (Aoshi and I) get along.

I really can't imagine us getting along much more becoming the best of friends.

"Kaoru, I still can't get over how gorgeous you have become." Misao uttered from the front seat. "She looks very pretty now, right Aoshi?"

"Aa."

"So what did you do in Paris aside from going to that culinary school."

I was contemplating whether to be truthful and tell them about my modeling job when my phone suddenly rang. I took my mobile phone from my bag and saw "mom" in the caller id. I excused myself and flipped my phone open. "Moshi moshi (Hello)"

"Kaoru-chan! Where are you now? When will you arrive here? How was your flight?" My mom asked without a pause.

"Okaasan, I'm still at Tokyo right now. Misao picked me up at Narita airport an hour ago."

Misao looked back at me with one eyebrow raised. She seemed to be asking 'At the airport?'

I bit my lip and gave her a peace sign. I haven't told my parents that I arrived at Japan 4 days ago and they knew that I just arrived today. I don't think I'm ready to see my parents (and Kenshin's parents) right after arriving home. "The flight was really exhausting but I think I can hold myself together during the party. The jetlag wouldn't attack me until tomorrow noon I'm guessing. We will arrive there by 4:30pm," I answered as I gave Misao a wink.

"Oh, it's a shame. You should have just gone straight to your house there and catch a ride with your husband. It seems like there was a delay with him and he is still there in Tokyo. Maybe you can still ride with him…" My mother's voice trailed off in a suggestive tone.

A ride back home with Kenshin is the last thing that I want at this moment. "Okaasan, that would be too much of a hassle for us. We are nearing the highway already. It's not as if Kenshin can't come home by himself. He's a big and mature boy now. And believe me, my company wouldn't be appreciated."

She sighed. "Kaoru, you can't still be mad at Kenshin, are you? He was just being stubborn three years ago. I'm sure that he will treat you better now. You said it yourself; he is a much mature person now. Can't you leave everything in the past and get along with your husband? I just wanted you two to have some time together. You know to catch up on what has been happening with yourselves."

I almost snorted out loud but was able to catch myself and hold back. Actually I was a little irritated at what my mother is saying. I was the one who got hurt so bad by that guy three years ago can't she at least side with me? "Okaasan, I don't want to talk about Kenshin. Besides, I'm sure we will have lots of time to have a chat later."

As if he will be interested. He might run away as soon as he sees me later. Besides, I don't really care on what is happening with him…

"Oh I'm sure he will be very surprised to see you later. Are you sure that you are going straight to the Shinomori's house and won't make a quick stopover here? We kind of wanted you and Kenshin to arrive there together."

I rolled my eyes. They don't give up. "I still have to fix myself and catch up with Misao. I don't think I will have the time to go there before the party."

"Okay I get it. Anyway, have a safe trip. Oh, if it is not too much of a hassle, can you please stop by my favorite cake store in there? It is really near the highway, you know that right? Your mother-in-law and I are craving for some blueberry cheesecake. Okon was calling Kenshin a while ago but he turned his mobile phone off. I don't think he will receive our messages."

"Okay, I will ask them. But I'm not promising anything." I said as I looked outside to see where we were. Ginza. Looks like we can still make it. "Okay, bye. See you later."

I leaned forward and rested my elbow on the driver's seat to face Aoshi. "Aoshi-san, can we please stop at Amadare cake store for a moment. My mother asked me to buy her something."

"Ok," he replied. "It's two blocks from here, at the Minamoto building, right in the middle of the shopping district, right?"

"Yes. Thank you." I leaned back on my seat again looking at my phone.

We were quite near the place so it only took us about 10 minutes to reach the cake store. Aoshi and Misao dropped me off and promised to come back after a few minutes. They will just drop by the grocery to pick up some stuff.

I entered the cake store and browse through the cakes in the display. My eyes drifted excitedly through the truffles, to the pies, the chocolate cakes and the cheesecakes. It has always been my dream to open up a café cake store someday. My lips curved into a grin for that dream might be more reachable than I have initially expected.

* * *

o

Kenshin's pov

o

"You have two messages in your voice mail"

I pressed a button to listen to those messages.

"_Hi Kenshin. It's Mom. Listen, Is it possible for you to drop by Amadare cake store for a while. We are craving for some of their blueberry cheesecake. Think of it as your souvenir to us from Tokyo. We'll see you soon honey. Beep"_

"_Hey son. I just want to remind you about my request. I called about two hours ago to ask if you can buy us some blueberry cheesecake. Please try your best to buy it okay? We really are craving for it. We'll see you tonight. Beep "_

I looked at my watch and saw that I still have lots of time left before the train bound for Kyoto will leave. I tapped the shoulder of the driver of the taxicab I am in, "Could we please stop by Amadare cake store first? It's in the Minamoto building, which is located in the middle of the shopping district. I just need to buy something.

He nodded and proceeded to make a U-turn.

Finally, after many months of not showing up, I'm finally going home. In a few hours, my best friend Aoshi will be formally engaged to his fiancée Misao. To be honest, I'm not very excited of the prospect of going back home.

My father and I are not exactly in very good terms right now. That is the reason why I opted to take the bullet train to go home instead of using the car they gave me. I have my pride to keep and I refuse to show them that I am dependent on the resources they have given me.

Although I can't deny that it is really hard to resist driving that very beautiful black convertible. BMW is a dream car.

I frowned as I looked at my huge backpack. I hate having to carry packages during train rides. It's a good thing I'm not bringing a tux with me. I decided to just use the one I left at home.

Suddenly my phone rang. I smiled as I saw Aoshi's name on the caller id.

"Hey. What's up?"

"_Nothing big. Where are you right now? My fiancée wanted to make sure that you are not bailing out on us." _Came a serious voice in the receiver.

I laughed. I can almost imagine a scowling Misao who is sitting right beside him in his car. Nobody would have thought that Misao and I will get along pretty well given my history (and still on going) with her best friend. "Tell her that I'm on my way to the train station and my train will leave 40 minutes from now. I will make it okay? I just need to stop by Amadare cake store first. My mom wanted my to buy something for her."

There was a moment of silence then Aoshi repeated. _"You need to stop by at Amadare cake store? Are you there now"?_

I looked outside to see where we are. "Not yet, but we are almost there. 3 minutes tops. Why? Do you want me to buy you two something?"

"_No. I'm sure there will be some cake served later at the party."_

"Right. So do you need anything else Aoshi?" I frowned as we slowed down to a stop because the stoplight turned red. I just hope the train won't leave me behind.

"_No, that's all. We will see you later Kenshin."_

We said our goodbyes and I snapped my phone shut.

"Please stop there." I pointed my finger in to the mall the cake store is in. "Please wait for me, I will only take a few minutes."

Bringing my backpack with me, I stepped out of the taxi. I was about to enter the store when a familiar black-haired girl whose back is facing me caught my eye. She was wearing a black sleeveless top, a beige skirt and black knee-high boots. From the looks of the white box in her hand, she just came from the same store I was heading for. A few seconds later, she was walking fast in the middle of the crowded street, walking away from where I am standing.

A raven-haired angel in the middle of the very busy shopping district.

I will never forget that girl. That girl who resisted me that night during Hikaru's birthday party and expressed some kind of hatred towards me that I did not understand.

Without thinking, I followed her. I don't know why. My feet seemed to have a mind of its own and went towards her direction. Curious, intrigued by this girl who was so mysterious yet slightly familiar.

I must be crazy.

She was a few meters ahead by me already so it was very difficult to follow her. The rush of people around me who are doing their shopping here at Ginza are not helping me one bit. I saw her turn left on a corner and disappeared from my sight.

"Sumimasen (Excuse me)" I muttered as I pushed my way to get past through the sea of people in front of me. I ran as soon as the way cleared slightly, hoping to catch up with her. However, my face fell as soon as I turned on the same corner and saw that she disappeared completely.

I guess this is not my lucky day.

I walked my way back towards the cake store and ordered my Mother's cake. I was really stupid, to follow a girl whom I don't know. I wasn't really sure if she was the girl from the party or not. If it was her and I caught up with her, what would I do? Make fool out of myself again? _'Really stupid Kenshin. You better forget about her now. It's not as if she means something. There are so many other girls waiting for you.'_

I frowned as I remember one detail. _'What good will that bring if you are a married man?'_

It has been so easy to forget that for a while and pushed that fact at the back of my head. I have escaped that reality years ago when I left Kyoto to study here. But here I am, catching a train back to Kyoto, going back to that reality.

Kaoru. I'm not even sure if she has returned from Paris yet. My parents did not mention anything to me when I talked to them yesterday. I thought that she would come home to attend her best friend's engagement party. But I'm sure if she indeed did return, my parents would have informed me and order me to be nice to her and live up to my role as her husband.

Up until now, there were no calls from my parents, demanding me to do that. So I guess I am still safe and Kaoru is still far away from me. It doesn't matter actually, whether she is here or not, she means nothing to me. I guessed I decided long ago that if she returns back here in Japan, I would live my life as it is and pretend that she doesn't exist—that I am not married to anybody and I'm just a normal college student in Tokyo.

Everything will be much better like that. At least we won't be killing each other. I'm sure that she will understand what I want and hopefully after tasting a life of independence in Paris, we will agree on this desire. Maybe we can work some plan out and convince our parents to have our marriage annulled or file for a divorce.

Handing the girl in front my payment, I thanked her and went out of the store to head back to the taxicab that is still waiting for me patiently. It is now time to go back home.

---------

"Tadaima," I said as soon as I entered our house. I placed down the cake box that I am carrying and removed my shoes. I heard hurrying footsteps as my mother appeared to greet me, her hair imprisoned in rollers.

"Kenshin!" She rushed forward and gave me a warm welcoming hug. I returned half-heartedly, the incident with Tomoe still fresh in my mind. However, I have to admit that I really don't blame my mother that much. I can't seem to hate with a great intensity. She is my mother after all and I am really attached to her ever since I was young. My father on the other hand is a very different story…

"How are you okaasan?" I asked as soon as we pulled away.

She smiled. "Ooh, I'm very much fine now that you are back home. All of my boys are home once again. Your father will just meet us at the party later; he just had to attend this meeting with his associates. Your brother on the other hand went to the mall to pick up my gift to the Shinomoris." She placed her hands on my shoulders and studied me. "Let's see how my youngest son is doing. What have you been up to in Tokyo? I haven't seen you for almost one year! I hope your Uncle Hiko is treating you well. How are your studies?"

She continued to rain me her questions and I had a hard time to stop her so that I can go to my room and change my clothes. We only have an hour and a half left before the party starts. I only have enough time left to take a shower and get into my tuxedo.

My brother was already waiting in the living room when I went down right after dressing up. "Hey, Kenshin. Long time no see."

I gave him an acknowledging nod. "Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come during your graduation from law school." I was actually very able to come but I refused to because 3 months before that, Tomoe left me due to my father.

"It's okay. I have no grudges against you."

Then silence followed.

It was during moments like these that I suddenly realized how distant my brother and I are from each other. We used to be close when we were still young but now, we know so little about each other.

A few minutes later, my mother emerged from her room, very much prepared to attend a formal engagement party.

"Come on, hurry up! We don't want to be late for the party," she ushered us out of the house to our car, forgetting that it was her whom we are really waiting for.

A lot of guests were already socializing with each other when we arrived at the Shinomori estate. Men and women dressed in tuxedos, gowns and elegant kimonos were scattered around the gardens laughing and talking to one another. The large living room of the Shinomoris were lit up brightly and a soft classical music was playing from the inside. You really cannot expect less from a Shinomori party, especially the engagement party of their only son.

I helped my mother stepped out of our car and led her towards the front steps, my older brother in tow. She was smiling brightly as she waved and greeted several of her friends. I bowed politely at them and conversed for a few minutes, answering their inquiries about my parents, my studies and my wife. I had to lie a great deal about the last subject. Mother reminded me in the car to not do anything "rebellious" and act like a gentleman. That means no bad-mouthing my father and my wife and no scandalous acts that will tarnish our family name. She also said that whatever happens, I should not make a scene.

What should I make a scene for?

As if I will do that in my own best friend's engagement party.

Several moments later, my in-laws arrived smiling brightly as they walked towards us.

"You arrived earlier than us," Aunt Reiko (I have never ever got the nerve to call my in-laws as Otousan or Okaasan) said. "Where is Seijiro?"

"He sent a message saying that he is on his way here. Hello Kojiro," my mother answered as she looked at her watch.

Aunt Reiko stepped forward and moved towards me. "It's so good to see you again Kenshin. It has been so long I'm afraid. I assume you are doing well?" She enveloped me in a hug.

"Yes, I fine," I replied returning her hug.

"That's good to hear. Kaoru is doing fine as well," Uncle Kojiro stated giving my shoulder a light pat.

"That's nice," I said nonchalantly. The lack of sincerity in my voice must have been obvious because my mother gave me a wary look as soon as our group started walking towards the entrance. I ignored her and focused my attention on the top of the stairs, guessing that Aoshi, Misao and both their families are right beside the door, greeting their arriving guests.

As soon as we reached the top steps, I froze at the sight before me. True to my speculation, I saw Aoshi bowing to an elderly couple while his parents and Misao's grandfather are busy chatting with the other guests.

What struck me on the spot is the girl Misao is talking to. Her back is turned against me so I could not see her face, but her long black hair that is cascading down her back and slim figure have been too familiar for me not to notice. I have only been chasing that girl with a nice back and that lovely hair a few hours ago. Right now she is wearing a white dress and her shoulders shaking slightly, probably laughing at what just Misao said.

It is the mysterious girl from the Hikaru's birthday party.

What the hell is she doing here? Is she Misao's friend? If yes, how come I haven't seen her before?

Also, why is it that I have this feeling that I have indeed seen her before…

…and that I know her.

My mind stopped functioning as everything floated inside my head like pieces of a puzzle.

My mother suddenly pulled away from me and opened her clutch bag to pull out a beautiful white gold necklace with a sapphire pendant that is surrounded by small diamonds. She reached out for my right hand and placed it on my palm.

I looked at the necklace then back at my mother confused. However, she chose to ignore me, looked away and held onto my brother Akira instead.

I found myself focusing my attention on the girl I have been thinking about for a few days now. I watched as she animatedly talked to Misao and flipped her hair elegantly to her back. A few seconds later, Misao looked up and caught my eye. I saw her froze and whispered something frantically to her companion. The mysterious girl in white froze as well, based on the way her shoulders tensed up. It wasn't a minute later when she stood up straight, turned her head slowly and met my eyes.

Bright, beautiful and very familiar sapphire eyes.

It felt like I had been punched in the stomach… hard.

Her sapphire eyes met mine and like pieces of a puzzle that fit, everything fell into place inside my head. She was the reason why my Mom told me to not make a scene. I have indeed seen her before and I know her very well.

She is not just the beautiful girl in the bar, not just Misao's friend… she is my wife.

Slowly, her lips formed into a small smirk, obviously contented with my shocked reaction that I was unable to conceal.

Shock was an understatement. Try mortified. A thousand questions were swimming inside my head as I continued to stare at her. First of all, what was she doing here back in Japan? Why didn't my parents warn me? Why was she in that bar? Is she really that person? Maybe she just looks like her…it was dark in that bar and that girl was wearing a mask.

But the look she was giving me said otherwise. She tilted her head a little giving me a triumphant smile. It was like her eyes were saying, 'Look you bastard, I got you right into my trap.'

Now is the perfect moment for the ground to swallow me whole.

She excused herself from Misao and walked directly towards her parents. Her mother came forward and enveloped her in an embrace. Then she gave her father a similar hug and laughed as her father made a comment that I couldn't hear.

Then she looked at me again and oh-so sophisticatedly made her way towards me. Her lips curled into a smile as soon as we stood face to face. "Hello Kenshin, long time no see."

I did not respond for a while and just looked at her. I wasn't expecting this. I have always pictured our next meeting differently; I was supposed to be the one doing all the smirking and flashing the triumphant looks. The picture that I have of Kaoru in my mind is very much different from the woman who is standing in front of me right now. Where was that girl with thick glasses, plain black hair and would never in a million years wear something that is along the lines of sexy. Where was that girl who is always staying at a dark corner of the room because she is too shy to talk to people?

Now, she looks awfully gorgeous and reeks with an aura of confidence that gave one an impression that she is ready to take the world.

What three years in Paris can do…

Anger soon made its way inside me. I have been suffering for the last three years because of this girl. It was really unfair that amidst my suffering, she was having the time of her life in Paris. Then she returns here and smacks it into my face how miserable I was?

I won't allow her that glory.

"It wasn't really long enough if you know what I mean," I bit back nastily, my eyes gleaming with a challenge.

"Kenshin!" My mother glared at me disapprovingly and quickly glanced at my in-laws to see if they were listening. She rushed forward and gave Kaoru a light hug. "I'm sorry about your husband's behavior dear, he just came back from Tokyo and is a little tired. I'm really glad to see you back here darling."

"I'm glad to see you too." Kaoru responded as they released each other.

"Kenshin, you promised that you will not make a scene tonight." Mother reminded me. "That necklace is for Kaoru. Put it on her." Then she walked away with Akira to the entrance to greet Aoshi and Misao. Her parents have gone ahead and were already inside the house so it was only Kaoru and I who are left outside.

"You don't seem so happy to see me," she said, her eyes never losing their gleam. "Funny, that wasn't your reaction a few nights ago, I had the impression that you were really happy to see me."

"_Hi. My name is Himura Kenshin. Can I know yours?"_

_"What for?" her voice has a cold edge to it as she took the glass the bartender gave her and took as sip from it._

_"Because I want to know you," I answered bluntly._

_She laughed dryly as she slid off from her seat and leaned towards me. My eyes widened slightly as she whispered softly in my ear, "Believe me Himura-san, you don't want to know." A moment later, I felt a cold liquid run through my head. I yelped as I stood up and let the liquid fell on the floor.  
_

Someone hit me hard for flirting that night.

"You think you were really funny, didn't you? If I had known it was you then I wouldn't have thought twice and never give you the time of the day," I sneered as I went behind her and undo the clasp of the bracelet.

"Whatever you say husband," she replied in a sarcastic tone not taking what I said seriously. She held up her hair so that I can easily put the necklace around her neck.

My eyes automatically traveled to her hugely exposed back for her dress is backless. When did she have a beautiful and sexy back like that? She is not supposed to look hot like this! I shook my head to clear it with betraying thoughts. I stared at the sapphire and diamond pendant briefly before putting it on Kaoru. I noticed several men quickly eyed her as they passed by us to go to the door. Three years ago, no one would have noticed her… she truly has changed. As soon as I finished putting her necklace, she turned around to face me. The sapphire stones of her pendant matches her eyes perfectly; enhancing their color and making them look brighter. Without thinking I said, "You really look different."

She did not reply and instead, took my arm casually. "We better go inside now, they are waiting for us."

After three years, we finally saw each other again, each one of us different from whom we used to be. I still don't know that extent of changes that have occurred to Kaoru; however, no matter what these changes are I have this huge feeling that it will greatly affect my life… if I let her.

Will I let her?

That is what I am truly afraid of.

* * *

o 

o

So what did you think of the chapter? I would like to hear your comments. Leave me a review! Thanks!

I don't know when I will next update, but I'll try my best to make it soon.

Mata ne!

Nadachi-chan )


	15. Chapter 14: Our Lives are Entangled Webs

**Disclaimer: RK and its chracters are not mine **

Minna-san! Honto ni gomen nasai! Sorry sorry sorry for the looooooooooong delay. I really had a hard time writing this chapter. Major writer's block. I will try my best to make the updates faster.

To crying-oro, thank you for your emails and messages!

To all the readers and the reviewers, thank you so much for your support!

Anyway, here it is, no more delays! Enjoy!

**---Chapter 14: Our Lives are Like Entangled Webs---**

**Kaoru's POV**

I watched as Kenshin coldly uttered a quick good bye to our parents before quickly getting inside the house. It was quite obvious that he could not wait to leave from our presence.

A sigh escaped his mother's lips as she politely bowed to us, followed by her husband. Then they slowly walked towards the direction of their house, while conversing softly to each other.

"Good night Kaoru. Make sure that you have a good night's sleep, okay? It has been a very long day for you, with your jet lag and all," my mother gave me a hug as we stood on the street outside our houses.

I suddenly felt guilty for lying about my arrival to my parents. It's either I would tell them the truth or pretend that I am indeed suffering jetlag and sleep all day tomorrow. Guess, I have to stay up late tonight to achieve that. "Why do I have to stay here Okaasan? Can't I stay with you at our house?"

"Kaoru, this is your home now. You have to get used to it," My mother answered in a reprimanding tone. "Just come by the house tomorrow and we will have a chat. You can bring your husband with you. Maybe we'll have a late lunch or dinner altogether with your in laws."

I hugged my father next and then we said our goodbyes for the night. Picking up my bag, I went inside mine and Kenshin's house. After slowly closing the door and removing my shoes, I paused by the entrance and let my eyes wander on the familiar corridor and the living room and kitchen that were connected to it. Everything was still the same; it looked like I have never left the house for three years. The TV and the couch were still in the same position, the curtains by the windows still having that same blue design and the dining table still stood by the kitchen counter. "_Tadaima_ (I'm home)"

The sound of footsteps descending the stairs caught my attention and I saw Kenshin going down, still dressed in the same black pants and white polo shirt that he wore in the party. The only difference was that his shirt was now untucked and a few buttons were off revealing his chest.

I guess you can add that to the list of things that were still the same aside from the house: my husband still looked handsome, if not more.

He crossed the living room and went directly to the kitchen, obviously pretending that I didn't exist. I watched in amusement as he opened the refrigerator, took a water bottle and drank directly from it. He had been acting really grouchy ever since we entered the party together earlier that evening. He barely said a few words to anyone, much less me. And whenever he talked, he never failed to slip in a snide comment about how unhappy he was that I was back.

Just as I expected on how he would react. It doesn't really surprise me anymore. I'm really impressed because it seemed like his dislike for me grew throughout the three years, I never thought it could get any worse.

"I just wonder, how long will you continue this tirade and avoid me?" I asked as I moved from my spot and went towards the kitchen where he still was.

"Don't worry, I will be leaving two days from now and return to Tokyo. We will be far away from each other once again," he replied, not bothering to look at me.

I sighed and sat on a chair, crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't you get tired of this? It has been 4 years already, aren't you getting tired of hating me?" I asked him once again, remembering the time when I asked these questions to Kenshin 3 years ago (Chapter 9). I was still so in love and hurting back then. However, right now, the dominant feeling inside of me was just weariness about our situation. Last time, I was pleading for him to give me attention. This time, I only wanted answers for his very unpleasant attitude.

"Well, 4 years is not really enough so no," he washed his hands in the sink, replying in that still cold tone.

"Are you going to be like this forever? You told me before that this will eventually end when we grow up, work and earn some money, yada yada yada," I continued leaning my chin on the table, not tearing my gaze away from him. "Does this mean that you are admitting that you haven't really grown up? Still the same old immature Kenshin who thinks only about himself, ne?"

"Think only about myself? You don't know what I have been through these past few years," he turned around and looked at me angrily. "Just shut up and leave me alone." He threw the towel on the table and stomped away.

"Well that's too bad. I will be going to Tokyo with you," I called out to his back, not backing down. I will definitely have to win this one and have the last word. "_Suteki da ne_ (Isn't it wonderful)_?"_

To say that he was furious was an understatement. He stomped right back into the kitchen to where I was sitting and slammed his hand on the table in front of me. He leaned his face towards me, his now amber-colored eyes burned with more anger. He was so close that I felt his breath on my cheeks. "No you won't. You will stay here and stay out of my life!"

"Well, bad news buddy, you definitely are not the boss of me and I will do whatever I want," I leaned closer and raised an eyebrow at him. If I lean two inches more, our noses will be touching, another more, our lips would touch as well. The tension between us was so thick that I almost had trouble breathing. "This is not only about you now, Kenshin, this is about me too. I totally refuse to let you make my decisions for me."

"Why do you have to continually ruin my life!" He really looked like he was about to hit me but he didn't. Instead he gripped my arm hard. "You have no right to come back waltzing into my life, acting like you are so cool and you have the world at your fingertips! You think I care? You think by changing like that, improving your looks, you will have me like you have always wanted? I don't care because I will never like you."

I had the greatest urge to slap him, or to hurt him in any way possible but I decided against it at the last minute. Does he honestly think that I would crumble as soon as I learned that he wouldn't like me and he loathed my existence? "God you are such an arrogant bastard." I stood up and looked at him eye to eye, our faces still only inches apart. "I did not change for you. Do you really think that after all these years in Paris; I will still be pathetic and pinning over you? Get over yourself asshole."

Now, it was my turn to turn my back on him and stomped away.

How I love to get even with Himura Kenshin.

* * *

"You really did that?" Misao asked. "You really told Kenshin to get over himself?"

"Yeah," I answered lazily as I took a sip of my coffee. "He was really being a jerk so I think that just served him right."

It was two days after the engagement party and Misao dropped by our house to chat with me for a while. Later this evening, she and Aoshi will be going back to Tokyo. Tomorrow morning, Kenshin and I will be doing the same.

But for now, we decided to devote some time together to talk and catch up before going back to our busy lives in Tokyo. Here in this bright Monday morning, we were out in the front porch reveling the quietness of the morning.

"If you hate him so much, then why are you still willing to live in the same house with him in Tokyo?" my friend asked thoughtfully.

Yes, it was actually odd indeed that I will share the house with Kenshin, willingly. "I have several reasons for that: first, it is what our parents want. Now that wouldn't encourage me alone so the second, the rent in Tokyo is very very expensive, and I'm planning on investing my hard earned money on something. Instead of renting a room where I have to pay, why don't I just live in my OWN house? It's not as if it's his alone. If he doesn't want to live with me, then he should move out."

"What about your privacies? It is not exactly known that Kenshin is married in Tokyo. It will be very hard for the both of you to pretend that you are not married while living in the same house." She reached for her coffee on the table and took a sip.

I snorted. I can count in one finger the number of times I have seen my husband inside the house during these past two days. It was either he is outside or inside his room. He was making a good job of avoiding me. It was as if I'm the only one who is living inside our house. "Believe me, it won't be difficult."

"But what if he brings girls over? He is not exactly unpopular in school and is inside the active dating circle in Tokyo."

"Girls? He's what!" He was in the active dating circle? The last time I checked he was madly in love with Tomoe and was on the verge of killing me for ruining his perfect relationship. In fact, our marriage did not stop him from going out with her. "You mean Tomoe?"

Misao's blue eyes widened in shock as soon as I asked her that? "You didn't know?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Know what? I wasn't here for three years Misao and you are my only source of information."

"No, you're parents did not tell you? It was a very big issue between them…especially between Kenshin and his father" she suddenly looked uncertain as she unconsciously stirred her spoon inside her cup.

Big issue? Then I suddenly realized how aloof Kenshin was whenever we are around our parents and how there was a heavy tension on last night's dinner that made the atmosphere very uncomfortable. In fact, I never saw Kenshin talk to his father, not even once. The conversations were mostly directed to me. I just assumed that it was because I was out of the country… but… "Why what happened with Kenshin and his parents?"

"Well your parents found out that Kenshin was still seeing Tomoe during first year college so your in laws interfered and cause the bankruptcy of the Yukishiro's business. That is why their family was forced to move away and Kenshin did not see Tomoe again. In fact no one has seen her for two years now. It was like she vanished," she said not meeting my eyes. " Kenshin was so angry that is why he did not go back here for two years until now. He also refused to speak to his father ever since."

_"Think only about myself? You don't know what I have been through these past few years."_

I suddenly understood where Kenshin was pulling out his newfound anger; they proceeded with it, the blackmail. The reason why Kenshin married me was because he wanted to save the girl that he loved from the devastation his parents were threatening to inflict on her. I could still remember when he told me the reason behind his consent on our marriage and why he would not make it any harder for our parents.

"_I can't let that happen. Tomoe has a lot of dreams to fulfill so she can't become poor because of me. I love her so much."_

I felt anger and disappointment towards my parents and Kenshin's parents. Even Tomoe doesn't deserve that. She and her family did not do anything to deserve that. Kenshin and I did our part of the deal and got married, they should not have dragged Tomoe into this mess. _'Even though he was cheating on me with her. He still fulfilled what his parents asked of him'_ In fact it wasn't really Tomoe who was the other woman in Kenshin's life, it was me.

_Is that why you still hate me so much Kenshin?_

"So what happened after that?" I glanced at the direction where Kenshin's room was situated. I can't believe that I'm feeling sorry for that jerk. Tomoe was really a kind person. I will never forget the kindness she has shown me during 2nd year high school.

"Well, we tried to look for her of course. Kenshin did everything he could to look for her. He called her friends, her relatives, anyone related to her. He went to any possible places that he thought she could be. He missed classes for almost 2 weeks and almost failed some of his subjects. But he did not find a single trace of her. Then he drank almost every night that Aoshi had to stay with him to make sure that he was okay," my friend sighed. "He detached himself from us for a while and poured himself on his studies. Then a few months after that he suddenly hanged out and dated many girls. But he never took them seriously, even now. I guess he doesn't want to get close to someone. Not that he has the right to given that you two are married and all."

"It's amazing how you know so much about him while I, his wife, know next to nothing," I suddenly blurted out, realizing that Misao and Kenshin really became good friends during the past three years that I was gone. For a fleeting moment, I was bitter. How can he let someone such as Misao, whom he doesn't really know during high school, close to him while he kept me, his childhood friend and his wife, distant?

The moment was gone almost as soon as it passed. And I suddenly wanted to change the topic. It was no good dwelling about the past. What was done is done. I cannot let myself feel sympathetic towards Kenshin because I don't want to allow myself to let him hurt me again. It wasn't only his and Tomoe's feelings that were hurt in this very complicated situation, I was hurt too as well.

In fact, all of his hatred in our situation was poured into hating me. It was unfair.

_I won't allow you of that courtesy ever again Kenshin. I won't willingly let you hurt me again. _

I sighed. "If ever he indeed takes girls home…" The thought of my husband nuzzling some girl on our couch while I entered the living room crossed my mind. I mentally shook my head of the thought, disgusted. "…then I will bring a boy of my _own_ to take home. Two can play at that game."

Misao almost choked at the water she was just sipping. "Ee? Are you serious Kaoru-chan?"

I laughed at her stunned expression. "Who knows? Whatever Kenshin does is none of my business. Whether he goes out with one or a few girls, I really don't care. It was not as if this marriage is real to begin with. " True. Whatever he does with his life, it was none of my business. "We haven't even consummated this marriage so it is almost as good as non existent. I am hugely considering getting an annulment right after he graduates from college. Although, I don't know when I would tell my dear husband about this. The idea of staying married to me was making him suffer and I really wanted him to suffer more.

"If you do that you are removing him from your life. Are you saying that you are over Himura Kenshin?"

As if someone pushed a button in my system, I _automatically_ answered, "Yes, I'm over him."

* * *

"_Chotto matte kudasai!_ (Please wait for a moment!) Kenshin! Kenshin!" I called to Kenshin as I struggled with my bags' heavy weight. I scowled at my big red luggage, contemplating whether I should continue carrying it or leave it here to rot.

Kenshin continued walking as if he did not hear me calling, strolling briskly with his single backpack. It was obvious that he is mocking me. That stupid jerk. He did not even bother to help me.

Come to think of it, I would not help him if he were in this situation.

It was Tuesday and we were in the Kyoto Train station, catching a bullet train to Tokyo. My parents and Kenshin's mother drove us to the station but left shortly, as soon as we said our goodbyes and promised that we (or I for that matter) will return for New Year.

I was about to call a station personnel and ask for help with my belongings when Kenshin returned with an empty trolley in tow. He did not say anything as he pushed it slowly in my direction and then once again went on his way towards the platform where our train was.

Well, well. Did the sun rise at the west this morning? Something seemed wrong at this situation…

'_Did my husband just help me?' _I stared openmouthed at his back, still unable to grasp the fact that he did. What is wrong with the world today?

A few minutes later, I was pushing the trolley towards the baggage compartment and left it as soon as someone took it. I silently made my way inside the train, my mind puzzled with my husband's sudden kind act. I found him already sitting comfortably by the window, the seat beside him empty. My seat.

"_Doumo Arigatou_ (Thank you)," I said silently as soon as I sat beside him. However, I didn't think he heard me because he was too engrossed in his Ipod and his eyes were closed. I sighed in resignation and leaned back on my seat, busying myself with my mobile phone.

I was disturbed from my mobile game an hour later by the sound of a few giggles coming from the seat opposite ours. I slightly glanced in front and saw two college girls who are whispering at each other while stealing glances at my companion. I can't help but roll my eyes at the familiar scene. Some things indeed never change.

I turned my head at looked at Kenshin. His red bangs falling over his closed eyes, his head tilted a little to one side. I have no idea if he was sleeping or not but either way, he looked peaceful.

_In the end, you still lost her. Do you miss her Kenshin?_ I can't imagine how he must feel when he learned that Tomoe was gone and would never come back to him. Was he hurt so badly? Did he cry?

Did he wish at that moment to just die instead of continue on living without her?

He loved her so much…

Once again I found myself wondering about the mysteries running inside Himura Kenshin's head.

Kenshin suddenly stirred from his sleep and slowly opened his eyes and caught mine looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

I shook my head and leaned back on my seat to resume on the game that I was focused on a few minutes ago. "Nothing, I didn't know that you drool while you are asleep."

He immediately brought his hand to the corner of his mouth to check if he was indeed drooling or not. He looked at me reproachfully. "I do not drool."

I smiled not taking my eyes off the screen. "If you say so."

* * *

Majority of the trip was spent in silence as we stepped out of the train and I waited for my bags. I was almost sure that Kenshin will go on ahead and leave me alone in the station but he just stood behind me and waited while I collected my bags. I was surprised further when he snatched the big red bag from my hand and walked ahead without saying anything.

I ran to his side and glared at him. "I did not ask for your help. I can do it myself."

"I don't want to get delayed. I have kendo practice an hour from now," he replied coolly as he shifted his hold from my bag to his other hand, safely out of my reach.

"_Baka_ (idiot)," I muttered and said nothing more as we went out of the station and hailed a taxicab.

Indeed, what was wrong with the world today? Three days ago he was blatantly swearing off my existence when I told him that I was going to Tokyo. I have expected that he would do anything to prevent me from coming here but now it was as if he was not making it any harder for me. Of course, there was always a hidden agenda behind his deeds. I always knew that.

It was a good thing that I am immune to him by now. I really am.

* * *

We arrived at the house 30 minutes later and before I could get the chance to retreat to my room (which I haven't seen before), Kenshin pulled me to the living room to talk.

_"I just want to make it clear, let us not interfere in each other's business. You can't tell anyone in here that we are married. No one must know that we are living together. And please don't answer the phone. I will prevent my friends from coming over here; however, in cases that I can't stop them please don't let yourself be seen. You are right I am tired of fighting with you and hating you with my whole being, I just want to live my life here without having to worry if you will poison me the next day. We are grown-ups now; let us just go on with our lives separately. Don't ruin my life here, I won't ruin yours._

Fine. What a way to show how welcome I am at our house. But still it was a decent conversation that did not involved any shouting or arguing on both parties. I nodded my assent to him and did not say anything else. After all, it was exactly what I wanted too, ne?

And now I'm here inside our house, all alone for he went out to go to his kendo practice. I doubt if he will go home early tonight.

Not that I care.

The first thing I did right after unpacking my clothes and arranging my room was to indulge myself a tour around the house. For a house that has been inhabited by a male specie for almost 3 years, it was surprisingly clean and in order. In fact, I had to admit that this house was way cleaner than some of my girl friends' houses in France. The living room was neatly arranged with everything such as the remote, books, newspaper, etc were in their proper places. The kitchen was quite heavenly because the refrigerator is fully stocked, all the dishes, glasses and other kitchenware were gleaming and inside the cabinets plus there wasn't a dirty spot staining the sink. I seriously didn't categorize Kenshin as the clean freak type so this was a surprise for me. When we were living together in Kyoto 3 years ago, we had Yamada-san to take care of all the house duties for us.

Quite thankful that I did not have to go out and buy ingredients, I raided the refrigerator and prepared a simple tuna dish for dinner. After eating, I settled myself comfortably in the leather couch, thinking about what I should do for the next day. I smiled, suddenly remembering a promise that I made to a friend not too long ago.

I reached out for my mobile phone on top of the table and dialed a number that I haven't dialed for quite a while. After four rings, the person on the other line finally answered. _"Moshi moshi_ (Hello)_"_

"_Tadaima _(I'm home), Enishi"

* * *

**Kenshin's POV**

Hiko placed me in a very rigorous training as soon as I set a foot inside his dojo after arriving from Kyoto.

_"Well, we have to make up for that three days that you missed baka deshi! I don't want you to lose that match because you are out of shape!"_

For four straight hours, I found myself sparring with my master while constantly enduring all of his insults to my sword skill and my humanity.

It was almost 8pm when practice ended. Even though I was seriously tired and exhausted physically and mentally, I could still say that the practice was really fulfilling. I could feel that I am now ready to fight Enishi on our match three days from now.

I loved training. Probably it was because kendo kept my mind from thinking too much. Two years ago when Tomoe left me, I dedicated myself into my training. It became an escape of some sorts. And it was exactly what I needed right now, to escape from my current predicament.

I was packing my things inside my backpack when Hiko entered the locker area. "Baka deshi, accompany your uncle to drink some sake."

On normal days, I would have whined and make up some excuse because accompanying him was usually a torture; however today, I accepted without any struggles. I needed some alcohol in my system anyway.

After closing the dojo, we headed towards a noodle house nearby.

"What happened to your trip to Kyoto?" My master asked as he poured some sake in our cups.

"Aoshi and Misao's engagement went smoothly. My parents are also fine. Akira is already getting ready to take the bar exams this autumn," I answered not wanting to go into details.

"Have you talked to my brother?"

"No," was my immediate reply.

We fell silent afterwards, quietly drinking while immersing ourselves in our own thoughts. Then Hiko thrust his empty cup towards me, signaling that he wanted me to pour sake in his cup.

I immediately obliged and slowly poured his cup up to the rim.

"Even though I don't exactly approve of your idiot father's actions, I still think that you should talk to him soon," My uncle advised as he drank all the contents of his cup in one go. "What do you think can you accomplish if you give him the cold shoulder forever?"

"I just want him to stop manipulating my life," I answered looking down at my hands. My father has been a very manipulative man ever since I was a child. He wanted everything done according to what he desires.

"Well I doubt if he would stop even if you are doing what you are doing. He has been like that ever since we were kids, why would he stop now? You just have to accept that. "

My uncle Hiko and my father, even though they are brothers, were not close to each other. There was never a time when I saw these two meet eye to eye in agreement to something. However, during their younger years, my father was the more favored sibling in the family. In my grandparents' eyes, otousan was the more intelligent, more obedient and better qualified to be the successor of the family business.

Uncle Hiko was the exact opposite. He never cared at the least for the welfare of the business and was more capable of deciding for himself (in my father's words, defying the family) than my father. You can also say that he loved his swordsmanship more than his duties as the family heir so after high school, he decided to not continue going to college and developed his skill as a swordsman instead.

Yielding a sword was not really forbidden in the family; in fact it was highly encouraged. However, it was not a favored career path. After stubbornly refusing to give up his dreams, he finally had enough. He moved out of their house and decided to live on his own in Tokyo.

Even after so many years, my father and my uncle never got rid of the sibling rivalry between them.

So what I'm wondering about right now was why my uncle suggested that I talk to my father again after everything that he did to me.

"So are you saying that I should just step aside and pretend that I'm okay with what he is doing?" I snapped, trying very hard to keep my temper in check. Issues about my father always have the capacity to make my blood boil.

"No I'm just saying that there are better ways to approach this predicament than the one you are doing right now," he answered patiently as he sipped on his sake cup. "Can't you see? What you are doing right now is running away. That's what you are doing ever since you moved here in Tokyo. I did not take care of you for the past three years just to remain a coward! Change your antics idiot!"

"_Still the same old immature Kenshin who thinks only about himself, ne?" _Kaoru's voice echoed into my head as I processed what my uncle was saying. But what should I do? How should I deal with my family and my marriage?

Uncle Hiko suddenly sat up straight as he moved slightly forward to look at something more closely. He smirked and said; "Now I know the reason for your sudden impatience and short temper."

I let my eyes followed what he was looking at and I froze on the spot.

A few meters away from us, I saw my friends Sagara Sanosuke and Tsunan Tsukioka (aka Katsu) talking persistently to Kaoru. From an outsider's perspective, it was kind of obvious that my friends were trying to hit on Kaoru with their playful smiles and aura. Kaoru looked very uncomfortable as the three guys towered over her. She continually looked at her two side, possibly attempting to make a quick exit. Knowing my buddies' persistence, it would be very difficult to escape from them without giving them a name at the least. I would have laughed out loudly at the scene in front of me if it weren't Kaoru whom they were hitting on.

"You three idiots! Stop harassing that girl already!" My uncle suddenly barked out loud, capturing the attention of my friends and my wife.

I was suddenly horrified. Will Hiko reveal to my friends that I am married and Kaoru was my wife?

"Oi! Hiko! Kenshin! Why didn't you invite me to some sake? I would have come here in a flash," my sake addict friend Sano rushed towards us.

I saw Kaoru's eyes widened a bit as she saw my uncle and me. However, she remained silent and opted to look uncomfortably at the night sky.

"Look at who we bumped into Kenshin. It's _the_ girl from Hikaru's party!" Cho exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh.

Katsu wasn't trying to hold back his laughter at all. "Yeah. Remember? It's the girl whom you—" He stopped when he noticed the deadly glare that I was giving him.

"Well don't just stand there fools, come here and join us for a drink," Hiko ordered shifting his chair side wards to make room for the new arrivals.

My friends were more than happy to comply and joined us, leaving Kaoru standing alone on her spot looking uncertain on what to do.

"Come on Jou-chan, join us here," Sano persuaded her.

"_Chotto_…(But)."

"It is quite late already and the streets are a bit dangerous at night. I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk alone. We would take you home," Uncle told her. At the corner of my eye, I noticed that his smirk never left his face.

What was my uncle up to? He really never wanted to miss the chance of making me suffer.

"But I don't know you guys as well. Why should I trust that you are not exactly thinking of some way to harm me?" she countered.

"Ouch missy, we're not like that," Katsu exclaimed pretending to be hurt.

"Stop the charade and come over here already. I know that we have your trust because somehow, you feel like you know us for many years now. Isn't that right?" Hiko said in a tone that was subtly tinged with threat. It was his way of saying that he might expose our secret if Kaoru insisted on staying stubborn.

She considered what he said for a moment and slightly glanced at my direction.

When I was sure that my Sano and the others are busy ordering their sake, I gave her a very slight nod, indicating that she should just do what he said. My Uncle Hiko can be very bothersome if he wanted to.

She gave a sigh then sat down beside Sano, directly in front of me. "What the hell. I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out with you morons for a while."

The three boys cheered loudly raising their cups of sake.

"All right! Hiko, I didn't know that you can be such a smooth talker to young girls," Katsu remarked jokingly as he slid an empty cup in front of Kaoru.

"Don't be an idiot. She is old enough to be my niece." Uncle Hiko looked at Kaoru knowingly and drank the entire contents of his bottle.

* * *

"We should be going now then. It was very nice to meet you Kaoru-san," Katsu gave a polite bow. "Sorry for bothering you tonight with our craziness."

"It's okay. To be honest, I can say that I really had fun talking to you guys." Kaoru answered him with a smile, bowing in return.

"Come on Kenshin! What d'ya mean I can't crash at your place tonight? I have always slept there before!" the drunk Sanosuke yelled out loudly. "Oi. Jou-chan, why don't you stick around for a while and join me for another round? Huh?"

Katsu gripped Sano by the shoulder, stopping him on going back to the noodle stall.

"Make sure that idiot goes safely home," Hiko demanded. "Baka deshi and I will walk Kamiya-san home."

After almost two hours of drinking and talking, we finally parted ways and retired for the night.

It was very awkward for Kaoru for a moment but when Sano and Katsu started asking her questions about herself, everyone's attention was immediately focused on her. She talked about her life in Paris mostly. She refused to answer questions about her love life and firmly said that she wasn't interested about it as of the moment. She was also asked why she angrily said no to me at Hikaru's party. She answered that she thought I was some jerk she knew in the past. She apologized to me after saying that.

As if it was a genuine apology.

"How are you Kaoru? I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't know that you came back from France already. A certain baka forgot to mention that to me." My uncle eyed me knowingly.

I inwardly flinched at his gaze.

"I know Kojiro and Reiko were ecstatic at your return," he continued, as he placed his hands in his pocket. The night was beginning to get a little colder.

"It hasn't been so long since I've returned. I only saw my parents three days ago right before the start of Aoshi and Misao's engagement party," she replied. "How about you Hiko-jisan, how is your dojo doing?"

He laughed. "It's doing great. Baka deshi here actually helped a lot in training some of our students. You know some kendo yourself ne Kaoru? I remember your father trained you when you were younger."

"Hai (yes). My father taught me the Kamiya Kasshin style until I was 14."

I don't think I like where this conversation was heading.

"If you want, you can drop by the dojo sometime and brush up your skills," Hiko offered.

I knew it. I knew it! Damn my masochistic uncle!

Kaoru just blinked at him with a confused expression.

* * *

It was almost 10pm when Kaoru and I arrived at our house. As soon as we stepped inside, I opened my mouth to tell her that she should use the bathroom first because I was going to take a bath when she cut me off.

"Wakatta, Wakatta ( I understand, I understand)," she said in an exasperated voice, stomping off to the refrigerator. She looked angry because there was a frown on her face.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"That I should be more careful and should have known better than to run in with your friends. Don't worry, I would be more careful and try my best to become invisible so as to avoid you. So just keep your comments to yourself okay? I don't want to hear them." She placed her empty glass on sink with a bang and hurried upstairs. A few seconds later, I heard her bedroom door slammed shut.

What the hell was her problem? I was really trying to be civil towards her for once!

I shook my head in resignation and went to my own bedroom.

While sitting in the bathtub, I was thinking about what Hiko said about my immaturity and being a coward for the past three years. But how should I act? What should I do about our situation? Now that Kaoru is here again and we are living in the same house, things became more complicated. How should I go on with my life now? How should I deal with Kaoru?

Why does she have to come here in Tokyo? Why did she make things more difficult by coming back? She could have opted to stay at Paris and stay there until I am old enough to be able to push through with a divorce or an annulment that wouldn't require getting money from my parents for it. How does she think would I adapt to our current situation?

I took a deep breath and submerged myself fully in the water. There has to be some reason on why she came back here. At first I thought it was to get my attention. She did not hide her feelings from me before she left. Just like what that lead girl did on that old movie "Sabrina", she went home, returning from Paris fully transformed, to get the attention of the man she likes. Kaoru coming back here looking very different reminded me of that.

But her behavior and animosity towards me for the past few days proved otherwise. After her words of hatred to me at the night of Aoshi and Misao's engagement, it was quite clear that she did not return for me.

I rose up from the water and got out of the bathtub. I reached out for my white fluffy towel on the towel rack and started drying myself. I should be happy about it. I hated her, she hated me. There wasn't anything that was preventing us from breaking up our marriage except our parents (which honestly was still a very big factor). In fact, it would be easy to go on with our lives without minding each other, ne? It would be easy to do whatever I want without worrying about her.

I stood in front of the mirror and wiped the moisture from it to look at my reflection.

However, it was not that simple.

No matter how hard I try to avoid everything, it wasn't just my life anymore; it was Kaoru's too. No matter how angry I am at our situation, no matter how difficult it was for me, I began to see that I'm not the only one who was affected. Even though it would be quite beneficial for me if we go on living like the other doesn't exist, somehow, our lives were entangled in a web that cannot be separated. No matter what we do, our actions were bound to affect each other.

Her hostility towards me, it was a product of my own cumulative actions ever since we were married back in high school. Her change in behavior was something that I caused and I'm afraid that this change could affect my life as well.

The future was very bleak. We can get tired of everything and just resign to our faith and live our lives in peace. A life that we don't really want but we have to live so as not to make our lives messier. This involved staying together while not minding each other's business. We could choose to make things more complicated and end up hating each other more than ever. We could get along and strike up a deal that would end up in divorce. The last option was the most appealing so far.

However, we could also choose another path that I don't think I would ever dare cross. That was the path of falling in love.

I shook my head with disgust. Am I crazy? After everything, after Tomoe? Would I dare betray her by falling for the enemy?

I dressed up in my sleeping clothes and headed straight towards my bed.

However, I really cannot deny the inevitable.

Kaoru was a big part of my life whether I liked it or not. And I'm afraid of what the implications of our bond were going to be in both of our lives.

I just hope that the two of us won't get hurt in the end.

If ever someone was bound to get hurt…

I really hope that it won't be me.

Call me selfish, call me rotten, call me whatever you want.

After the hurt from Tomoe's departure, I don't know if I could still stay sane.

* * *

My heart was beating loudly inside my chest as I did my best to avoid all of my opponent's attacks. As soon as I saw an opening, I used up all of my speed to get into a position where he was least defensive and attacked him with a great force. He realized what I wanted to do too late because my sword met with his and just slid through his attempted defense. In a split second, the tip of my sword touched his neck and there was a buzzer that followed signaling my victory.

I took off my kendo helmet and bowed at my silver haired opponent. He took off his own helmet and did the same. Despite his defeat, Yukishiro Enishi still looked cool and collected as if he was the least bothered about what happened.

"And the winner for the kendo tournament for the senior division: Himura Kenshin!"

I went to the center of the hall and bowed to the judges of the game, then to the audience. The crowd cheered loudly and I saw my friends Sano and Katsu giving me the thumbs up sign while joining the crowd in their cheering.

The awarding followed moments after, then I immediately retreated to the lockers to take a quick shower and change my clothes. Many of the participants in the tournament congratulated me as I made my way to the shower. I humbly accepted their compliments and said that I was looking forward to compete again next year.

My friends were waiting for me just outside the lockers. The two pounded me hard on the back almost causing me to stumble and lose my footing.

"Yeah Kenshin! This calls for a celebration!" Sano said, obviously anticipating a free meal.

"I guess all those hellish trainings with Hiko paid off. Although you really are a natural," Katsu piped in.

I glanced at my uncle who just finished talking to an acquaintance. He looked at our direction and he smiled (still in that same arrogant way of his) when he met my eyes. "Baka deshi, your delivery of the last strike was a little bit weak; other than that, everything was okay."

"_Arigatou__Shishou _(Thanks Master)" I replied in return. How very typical of my uncle. He wouldn't let a moment pass by without giving me a criticism. Although I'm sure that he was very proud of me at that moment.

Suddenly Sano nudged me to catch my attention. "Oi, is that whom I think it is?"

Turning my attention to where he was pointing his hand and my eyes widened as I saw a black haired girl standing by the entrance, looking left and right as if she was waiting for someone. It was Kaoru looking very nice in her sky blue blouse and cream-colored skirt. I don't recall mentioning to her about my kendo tournament today, in fact we hardly talked at all during the past two days except for the occasional talks about house stuff. So what is her purpose for being here? _'Could it be that she came here to see me? Maybe something is wrong?'_

I suddenly felt irritated because of her carelessness. She should have just called me instead because many people here knew who I am. Does she really want to broadcast out loud that we were married?

I was about to deny that she was who Sano think she is and divert his attention elsewhere when my ever-reliable friend yelled out. "Oi! Jou-chan! Over here!"

Katsu gave out a huge grin as he saw who Sano was calling. "Kamiya-san!" He waved at her enthusiastically, trying his best to catch her attention. He suddenly walked towards her, so Sano and I had no choice but to follow him. It seemed like my friend has a very huge crush on my so-called wife.

Kaoru looked really surprised when she saw the three of us approaching her. "Sagara-san, Tsunan-san, Himura-san… you are here…"

"Yes, Kenshin just finished his match a while ago. And we came here to watch," Sano explained. "Congratulate him, he is the winner."

"Yeah, he beat the hell out of that Yukishiro guy," Katsu added.

I wasn't sure but she paled as she hesitantly looked at me after hearing what Katsu said. "_Sou desu ka _(Is that so)? _Omedetou gozaimasu _(Congratulations)."

"_Doumo _(Thank you)," I said as I bowed at her at the same time trying to send her a silent message that she should leave now before my two friends have a chance of inviting her to join us.

"So what brings you here Jou-chan?" Sano asked.

She looked in apprehensive in answering that certain question. "Me? _Ano…"_

She was saved from answering it when a male voice suddenly called out. "Kaoru!"

I looked behind me to see who the owner of the voice was.

At first, I thought I was mistaken and I did not really hear him call out Kaoru's name but when he started to walk towards our direction, there was no mistaking that it was him. With the same challenging look that he gave me the first time we met, he met my eyes in an imposing manner, smiled arrogantly before focusing his full attention on the girl beside Sano. "Kaoru. I'm so glad you came. I was worried that you were not going to show up."

"_Baka _(Idiot). You know I wouldn't do that," Kaoru replied to him.

"God, I really missed you so much," he exclaimed before pulling her towards him and wrapped her in his embrace.

Katsu stood beside me, looking like his heart was crushed to a thousand pieces at the scene before him. "What is going on here?"

That was the same question that was floating in my head. I was so shocked and puzzled that all thoughts except for that question left me.

What went wrong in this world?

Why was Yukishiro Enishi hugging my wife Kamiya Kaoru?

o

o

* * *

That's it! Disappointed? Happy? Please leave your comments okay? Leave me a review! 

Arigatou gozaimasu.

Ja ne


End file.
